ACCLIMATE
by liar.aniya
Summary: Enam Tahun Lalu; Jungkook hanyalah seorang pemuda yang mengikuti bagaimana alur kehidupan membawanya. Tanpa banyak bicara; Jungkook beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya. Pemuda lainnya dengan marga Kim; mengajarkan Jungkook tentang pilihan yang baik dan buruk. Meski nyatanya, mereka sama-sama belum tahu; apa itu kehidupan sebagaimana mestinya. VKOOK. Taehyung. Jungkook.
1. Chapter 1

Fiction. AU. VKOOK.

Chapter 1

 **2011,** **Maret 7**

 **Senin.**

Seminggu sebelum hari ini, Jungkook sudah mencoba berkeliling kota Seoul. Awalnya, dirinya ditemani oleh Park Jimin, kakak sepupunya yang baik hati. Tapi kamis kemarin, Jungkook mencoba pergi sendiri dan beruntung dia tidak salah naik bus atau lupa jalan pulang. Jadi kini, Jungkook tak harus bergantung pada Jimin untuk berangkat sekolah. Di Seoul, Jungkook tinggal di rumah keluarga Park _,_ di mana ibu Jimin adalah kakak dari ibunya. Mereka memperlakukan Jungkook seperti anaknya sendiri.

Tiga hari di awal adalah masa orientasi bagi murid kelas sepuluh. Meski begitu pelajaran wajib sudah mulai berlangsung. Saat bel pertama berbunyi pukul 08.00 pagi, pelajaran di mulai hingga empat jam kedepan. Artinya, tepat saat matahari berada di puncak maka bel istrirahat akan berbunyi. Dan satu jam kemudian akan ada bel lagi yang menandakan pelajaran kembali berlangsung. Tapi bagi anak kelas sepuluh selama tiga hari itu, bel ketiga menandakan mereka harus berkumpul bersama di aula untuk masa pengenalan sekolah.

SMA MIN, merupakan satu dari jenjang pendidikan yang tersedia di lingkungan pendidikan milik MIN Grup. Jungkook beruntung bisa masuk ke sini. Dia hanya pemuda biasa dari Busan yang sedang hoki mendapat beasiswa langsung dari pemilik sekolah ini karena kecerdasan otaknya dan koneksi milik ayahnya- _sebenarnya koneksi milik_ _p_ _aman_ _p_ _ark lebih tepatnya._ Apapun itu Jungkook bersyukur walau awalnya dia berpikir bahwa isi sekolah ini hanyalah anak-anak orang berada yang saling pamer seperti di drama-drama yang kerap di lihat ibunya di televisi. Ternyata tidak semua drama itu benar.

"Perkenalkan nama Saya Jeon Jungkook. Umur Saya 15 tahun."

Jungkook bertutur dengan suaranya yang masih lucu di usianya yang sekarang. Matanya menatap ketiga mentornya yang berdiri di depan barisan kelompoknya.

"Saya berasal dari Busan dan baru seminggu di Seoul. Mohon bantuannya... dan salam kenal semuanya."

Dia mengakhiri perkenalannya dengan senyuman yang manis setelah melakukan _bow_ sebagaimana mestinya.

"Depannya!".

Suruh sang mentor yang menyandang posisi sebagai bendahara OSIS itu. Kini mereka sedang berkenalan dengan masing-masing orang dalam kelompok yang sudah di bagi. Satu kelompok terdiri dari sembilan orang yang di mentori oleh dua orang anggota OSIS kelas dua dan satu orang anggota OSIS kelas tiga. Jungkook mendengarkan setiap perkenalan yang di lakukan dan mengingat-ingat nama-nama yang tersebut dari setiap mulut. Di tiga jam terakhir setelah pelajaran wajib usai. Jam 13.00 sampai jam 16.00, orientasi itu berlangsung dengan keseruan yang membosankan.

Jungkook mencatat apa yang dia dapatkan dalam benaknya.

Hari pertama orientasi.

 _Kelas 1-A ; Jungkook duduk di baris ke dua dari pintu, deret ke tiga. Sebelah kanannya Bambam._ _Di depannya Yuju. Di belakangnya Lisa._ _Di sebelah kirinya... laki-laki- Jungkook tidak tahu siapa namanya._

 _Kelompok 2 dari 8 kelompok di dalam aula; dibimbing 3 anggota osis (2 orang kelas 2 dan 1 orang kelas 3). Mereka adalah A-_ _s_ _unbae, B-_ _s_ _unbae, dan Kim Taehyung-_ _s_ _unbae._

( ^^ )

 **.**

 **Hari kedua orientasi.**

Jungkook satu bus dengan Kim Taehyung, salah satu mentor masa orientasinya. Jungkook bingung untuk menyapa karena Taehyung bersama seorang gadis. Jennie Kim, tertulis pada _n_ _ame_ _t_ _ag_ di atas saku dadanya. Mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan Taehyung yang menahan diri untuk tidak memepet Jennie, melindunginya dari himpitan penumpang lain. Jungkook memilih diam, toh suasana bus yang padat tidak memungkinkannya untuk menyapa.

 **.**

 **Hari ketiga orientasi.**

Jungkook melihat Taehyung di depan minimarket sepulang sekolah, menggenggam sebungkus rokok. Selama masa orientasi Taehyung memang mentornya yang baik dan terkesan ramah. Terlebih banyak anak angkatannya yang tertarik pada _s_ _unbae_ itu menandakan bahwa dia adalah orang yang tidak dapat kau abaikan. Tapi melihatnya membawa hal yang tak seharusnya di miliki seorang pelajar membuat Jungkook urung untuk menyapa. Basa-basi itu tak perlu. Jadi Jungkook hanya diam dan berlalu di depannya. Seharusnya Taehyung melihatnya melintas lalu menyapanya saja. Tapi kakak kelasnya itu hanya diam seakan Jungkook adalah serangga tak terlihat. Seolah mereka tak saling kenal. Seolah mereka dua orang asing yang tak saling bersinggungan.

Jungkook berbalik pada langkahnya yang ke sepuluh setelah melewati Taehyung. Memalukan, tapi dia serius menghitung langkahnya. Pemuda itu tak lagi di sana. Punggungnya menghadap pada Jungkook. Semakin menjauh dan Jungkook tak mengerti kenapa dia berbalik hanya untuk mendapati punggung mantan mentornya hingga menghilang di ujung jalan.

( ^^ )

.

Kamis, hari pertama pelajaran penuh selama tujuh jam. Jungkook mendapat wali kelas seorang guru Sastra Korea. Mereka melakukan sesi perkenalan yang asik dengan sebuah permainan klasik. Setiap siswa menulis nomor yang mereka inginkan di selembar kertas, 1-24; sesuai jumlah murid. Jika ada angka yang serupa mereka harus bernyanyi dengan gerakan yang lucu sebelum memperkenalkan diri. Jika tidak ada yang menyamai maka hanya sebutkan nama saja. Jungkook menulis angka 13, seorang diri.

Pemuda pidahan dari Busan itu menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan Bambam di kelas setelah makan siang di kantin. Mereka sibuk memilih klub mana yang akan mereka isi formulirnya. Jungkook suka bernyanyi tapi dia sangat malu jika di lihat banyak orang, dia hanya bernyanyi saat sedang sendirian. Ada klub Basket dan dia berpikir untuk mendaftar tapi pesan ibunya untuk tidak bermain basket lagi bergema di kepalanya. Lagi pula formulir bertuliskan klub Jurnalistik itu terdengar keren. Sayang Bambam tidak tertarik dan memilih klub Basket.

( ^^ )

.

Hari Jumat, Jungkook mengikuti ekskul Jurnalistik. Hanya perkenalan singkat meski berlangsung selama setengah jam. Ada 10 orang anggota baru yang mendaftar selain Jungkook.

Jumat selanjutnya, seniornya di klub Jurnalistik membagi tugas untuk anggota baru. Masing-masing orang mewawancarai seorang ketua klub ekskul lain yang tidak mereka ikuti. Ini tugas individu namun jika belum berani sendiri, boleh berdua dengan catatan, hanya menemani satu sama lain.

Jungkook belum cukup dekat dengan siapapun anak baru di klub. Dan tidak ada yang mengajaknya bersama. Kelihatannya mereka sudah punya teman untuk mewawancarai targetnya masing-masing. Jadi Jungkook hanya sendiri dan omong-omong hari selasa adalah _deadline_ -nya. Maka kesempatan Jungkook untuk mewawancarai narasumbernya adalah hari sabtu, minggu, atau senin. Coret minggu, dia tak seberani itu untuk membuat janji dengan kakak kelas terlebih untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Sabtu dan senin, ini hanya wawancara sederhanakan, jadi tidak akan makan dua hari. Berarti antara sabtu atau senin, pulang sekolah nanti dia harus menyusun pertanyaannya.

Berhubung Jungkook hanya ikut klub Jurnalistik. Dia bisa mewawancarai ketua klub lain manapun yang tidak di ikutinya. Jungkook harap dia tidak mendapat target perempuan, akan sangat malu nantinya; juga gugup. _Tolong, jangan ketua klub Cheerleaders atau klub Menyanyi atau apapun yang berketua perempuan_ , rapalnya dalam hati, berulang.

Park Bo Gum, sekertaris klub Jurnalistik itu bertanya siapa yang tidak mengikuti klub Bahasa Inggris. Ada sekitar tujuh orang yang mengangkat tangan dari sebelas murid kelas satu. Jungkook salah satunya. Bo Gum menyebut nama ketua klub tersebut dan Jungkook bernapas lega bahwa dia laki-laki. Namanya Joshua Hong, seseorang bernama Mina mendapatkannya. Sial.

Jungkook belum juga mendapat narasumber. Tersisa ketua klub Basket, klub Voli dan klub Menyanyi yang belum di berikan pada anggota baru Jurnalistik. Masih ada lima orang yang belum memperoleh mandat, jadi dua orang lainnya akan mewawancarai guru. _Baiklah, klub apapun itu berikan padaku, jangan guru._ Jungkook mengubah harapannya di tengah kegugupan.

"Lima orang yang tersisa adalah mereka yang hanya memilih klub Jurnalistik".

Bo Gum berujar sesantai mungkin.

"Jadi, Jeon Jungkook".

Matanya bergulir pada kelima orang yang belum menerima nama sang target. Jungkook yang merasa terpanggil menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu namanya di sebut. Tangan kanannya terangkat ragu.

"Saya, _Sunbae_ ".

"Ketua klub basket".

Bo Gum menatapnya tepat di mata membuat Jungkook tanpa sadar menelan kegugupannya. Rasanya seperti tenggorokan yang berfungsi sebagai jalur napasnya mengecil.

"Kelas 3-A, Taehyung Kim".

Adalah satu dari tiga orang yang memonitori kelompok Jungkook saat orientasi, jika kalian lupa. Jungkook masih ingat wajahnya. Bendahara OSIS yang tampan dan mereka bilang murid teladan dengan prestasi gemilang. Tidak mengada-ngada karena Jungkook mendengar desas-desus itu selama dua minggu ini. Dalam hati Jungkook mengucap syukur untuk tidak mewawancarai salah seorang guru. Tapi rasanya Jungkook agak heran merasakan bulu kudunya meremang. Jeon Jungkook bertugas mewawancarai ketua klub Basket, Kim Taehyung. Entah hal apa yang membuatnya bersyukur dan tidak dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

( ^^ )

 **2011,** **Maret 23**

 **Rabu**

Jungkook gagal mewawancarai si ketua klub Basket sabtu kemarin. Bukan, Jungkook gagal mewawancarai si mantan ketua klub Basket. Hari sabtu dan selasa sepulang sekolah adalah waktu di mana klub basket memiliki jadwal berkumpul dan latihan.

"Sial, kenapa tidak setiap hari saja".

Gumam Jungkook setengah sebal di sela langkahnya menyusuri sudut sekolah.

Seharusnya Jungkook senang karena kemarin, tepatnya hari sabtu adalah waktu yang pas. Dia sudah menyusun daftar pertanyaan untuk narasumbernya. Meluangkan waktu untuk menunggui latihan anak basket selesai. Ini permintaan dari si mantan mentornya. Saat jam istirahat, Jungkook sudah menemuinya tapi- _nanti saja pulang latihan_ , katanya. Jadi Jungkook duduk di kursi penonton sambil menikmati _bubble tea_ yang di belinya sebelum ke ruang olahraga.

Jungkook datang saat latihan sudah berjalan setengah jam, Bambam terlihat paling bersemangat di antara murid kelas sepuluh. Dan si ketua klub itu memiliki permainan dan strategi yang bagus, jika boleh Jungkook akui. Permainan yang berlangsung di lapangan sangat seru, meski hanya latihan. Membuat beberapa kali anggota _Cheerledears_ yang juga tengah latihan di sisi lain ruang olahraga memekik saling menyoraki tim jagoan masing-masing. Bahkan Jungkook sesekali ikut bersorak saat tim si ketua itu mencetak angka.

Mereka bermain dua babak yang terasa sangat singkat. Jungkook tersenyum pada Bambam yang tengah mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk kecil. Dia berdiri di pinggir lapangan setelah turun dari bangku penonton begitu permainan usai. Sepertinya mereka akan berkumpul dulu sebentar, karena kini para anggota klub itu duduk berselonjor dalam lingkup yang berdekatan. Si ketua berdiri di samping pelatih mereka yang berperut agak buncit. Jungkook masih mengamati kegiatan itu hingga ada seorang murid laki-laki yang ikut berdiri dibarengi tepukan yang riuh dan sorakan. Target Jungkook ikut tersenyum dan tertawa dengan lugasnya.

Hal yang Jungkook sesalkan adalah apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Si bendahara OSIS yang menjadi narasumber Jungkook karena dia adalah ketua klub Basket tidak mau di wawancarai. Bukan sombong atau apa hanya saja dia tidak lagi menyandang gelar sebagai ketua klub Basket. Baru saja _resign_ , katanya. Kim Jongin- _s_ _unbae_ -nya yang kelas 2, adalah orang yang tadi menerima banyak sekali tepuk tangan, yang ternyata pengganti posisi si mantan ketua klub Basket.

Jungkook berusaha membujuk si bendahara OSIS itu- _atau mungkin dia juga sudah jadi mantan bendahara OSIS_ , -Jungkook membatin. Agar tetap _dia_ yang di wawancara oleh Jungkook karena namanyalah yang disebut untuk menjadi narasumbernya. Meski status ketua tak lagi di sandangnya. Tapi, mentornya- _mantan mentornya_ itu malah memanggil si ketua baru dan mengatakan bahwa Jungkook punya hal yang ingin dibicarakan pada _nya_. Maka dengan keinginannya serta harapannya agar ini cepat selesai, karena dia lelah menunggui dan tidak mau penantiannya berakhir sia-sia, Jungkook mengalah dan mewawancarai si ketua baru.

Sebenarnya Jungkook merasa agak tidak nyaman saat berbicara pada si ketua klub Basket baru karena dia agak lebih gelap dan wajahnya tidak seramah si _s_ _unbae_ penyandang banyak kata mantan yang sudah berlalu dari ruang olahraga. Jungkook sempat menatapnya yang menghampiri seorang gadis di klub berisikan gadis-gadis akrobat dan mereka keluar bersisian.

Niatnya Jungkook untuk mengumpulkan tugas Jurnalistik itu sebelum _deadline_ tapi si ketua klub Basket baru, Kim Jongin malah minta agar dia menjawab pertanyaan wawancaranya di rumah saja. Jadilah semua kalimat tanya milik Jungkook di bawa pulang dan hari seninnya di kembalikan pada Jungkook. Sehingga Jungkook baru bisa menyusun semua kalimat jawaban milik ketua baru di malam harinya. Padahal kan Jungkook luang saat minggu. Jungkook mengumpulkan tugas itu kemarin, tepat pada _deadline_ -nya; hari selasa.

Sudah seharusnya perkara wawancara selesai seperti itu, tapi kenapa Jungkook harus merasa kesal di hari rabu ini? Jawabannya karena seorang senoirnya di klub Jurnalistik, pagi tadi menemui Jungkook dan mengembalikan hasil wawancaranya. Karena wajibnya adalah Taehyung sebagai sasaran.

Meski Jungkook sudah memberi tahu bahwa ketua klub Basket bukan lagi si mantan mentornya itu, tetap saja mereka ingin Jungkook mewawancarai seorang Kim Taehyung. Jungkook agak skeptis dan merasa bahwa dia di kerjai selayaknya para anak baru yang di permainkan seniornya. Tapi ketika Jungkook bertanya, kenapa? kan sudah ada yang baru. Yang kemudian di jawab oleh Irene- _Sunbae_ , perwakilan klub Jurnalistik yang menemui Jungkook bilang,

"Yang baru kan belum berpengalaman jadi Ketua, untuk apa mewawancarainya jika ada mantan ketuanya yang punya segudang cerita pahit manisnya klub Basket, _dongsaeng-ah_ ".

"Tapi, _Sunbae_ -".

"Oh! Jeon tolong, tidak bisakah kau lakukan saja?".

Nada suara itu agak berbeda dari yang sebelumnya manis.

"Lagi pula Kau butuh ini untuk standar penerimaanmu kan, _just do it! Alright?_ Dan jangan lupa fotonya".

Gadis bermarga Bae itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih mencerna kata-katanya.

Foto.

Benar, Jungkook juga harus berfoto dengan narasumbernya. Dia lupa melakukan itu pada Kim Jongin kemarin. Toh, tidak ada gunanya juga kan untuk sekarang.

.

Jungkook masih melangkah melewati koridor dan tangga. Melirik jam di tangan kirinya. Masih lima belas menit sebelum bel pelajaran ke lima berbunyi. Dia harus bertemu dengan _s_ _unbae_ penyandang mantan itu. Omong-omong Jungkook melewatkan makan siangnya karena sibuk mencari bekas mentornya. Jungkook terus naik hingga lantai empat dan menuju atap sekolah. Biasanya dalam drama kan atap sekolah selalu di kunjungi oleh murid yang sedang bersembunyi. Mungkin _Sunbae_ -nya itu memang sedang bersembunyi di area _rooftop_ kan.

"Cu-hkup!".

Jungkook berhenti melangkah begitu mendapati dua orang yang saling berhimpitan di dekat pintu _rooftop;_ yang baru saja di lewatinya. Matanya membola dan pipinya memerah. Jika tidak dalam suasana canggung seperti ini, kedua orang yang tadi asik bercumbu itu pasti sudah memekik gemas dan mencubiti pipi Jungkook yang lucu. Tapi mereka sama-sama terkejut hingga mereka bertiga seakan kehilangan cara untuk menghembuskan napasnya masing-masing.

Beberapa detik dan satu-satunya gadis di atap itu sadar bahwa dia terjebak dalam hal yang memalukan. Secepat mungkin dia bergerak menyingkirkan tubuh pasangannya dan membenahi rambutnya asal. Untung saja seragamnya masih lengkap dan dirinya masih sanggup berlari keluar area atap kemudian melewati pintu di samping Jungkook. Sementara si pemuda yang adalah pasangan bercumbu gadis tadi terlihat salah tingkah. Pun Jungkook yang mencengkeram erat lembaran hasil wawancaranya sambil menatap ujung sepatunya. Bingung harus mulai bicara untuk minta maaf atau _mending_ langsung pergi dari sana saja.

"Jeon Jungkook!"

Panggilan itu pelan tapi seakan bergema dalam telinga Jungkook dan mampu menarik atensinya untuk segera menyudahi acara mengamati sepatu. Matanya menatap si pemuda yang merapalkan namanya barusan. Masih dengan wajahnya yang merona malu dan canggung.

( TBC )

Terima Kasih.

Hanya menyumbangkan ide lama yang terpendam/elah.

RnR ?

.

 _Coming Soon Chapter 2._

"Kau telanjang".

"Jadi, bisakah kau sedikit menunggu untuk ku?".

Taehyung berujar dengan lembut seakan bicara pada seorang anak kecil. Tapi kenapa harus dengan matanya yang seolah perpaduan antara sayu dan tajam. Jungkook sangat canggung dengan posisi mereka, bahkan degup jantungnya masih terasa cepat karena...

" _Sunbae_ , ini-".

"Apa kata ku soal panggilan Jung?".

" _H-hyung_ , ini..."

"Bercanda sayang, kau hanya butuh duduk dan tunggu aku bersiap. _Yeah?_ ".

.


	2. Chapter 2

Fiction. AU. Vkook

Warning : 4K+ words alias super panjang kek kereta di _spring day._

.

Chapter 2

 **Still.  
** **2011,** **Maret 23  
** **Rabu**

Taehyung Kim dikenal sebagai satu dari sederet daftar murid yang berprestasi di lingkungannya. Lingkungan pendidikan milik MIN Group memang memiliki banyak murid unggulan yang membanggakan. Taehyung yang tahun ini memasuki tahun tetakhir masa SMA-nya adalah penyandang posisi Bendahara OSIS yang di ketuai oleh Joonmyun sejak 12 bulan lalu.

Taehyung cerdas di bidang matematika dan bahasa asing. Dua kali meraih medali emas dalam _mathematical olympiad_ dengan skala nasional. Juga sertifikat berkat keikutsertaannya dalam pertukaran pelajar ke Jepang semester kemarin.

Sebelumnya, dia juga menjabat sebagai _leader_ dari klub Basket sejak memasuki tahun SMA-nya yang kedua. Dan baru _tiga hari ini_ dia bebas sebagai pemimpin klub Basket. Taehyung secara personal mengundurkan diri dan mencanangkan calon penggantinya lebih awal dari yang seharusnya. Alasannya hanya karena dia ingin fokus pada pembelajarannya di tingkat akhir-meski dia masih meminta untuk ikut latihan; tak ingin mengurusi banyak hal di luar kelas. Jenius yang merendah, kelihatannya.

Taehyung tidak pernah menjalin hubungan asmara saat SMP tapi ketika SMA seakan dia adalah kupu-kupu yang terus terbang dan hinggap di tempat yang dia mau sesuka hatinya. Bomi Yoon, adalah gadis pertama yang beruntung bisa menyandang status sebagai kekasih Kim Taehyung. Ketua _Cheerleaders_ yang lucu itu adalah kakak kelasnya saat Taehyung menjadi murid angkatan baru. Dua bulan dan mereka memilih untuk hanya menjadi kawan.

Taehyung tak sering berpacaran dengan para gadis di sekolahnya. Tapi beberapa dari mereka sempat merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi pasangan dari seseorang seperti pemuda Kim tersebut karena mereka diperlakukan begitu lembut. Meski status _taken by_ Kim Taehyung tak pernah seorang pun menyandangnya setelah Bomi.

Jennie Kim, gadis pindahan asal _New Zealand_ yang menempati kelas 2-B adalah seseorang yang kini tengah dekat dengan pemuda Kim. Sejak awal semester baru, Kim Kim _Couple_ itu layaknya sepasang kekasih yang tak terpisahkan. Namun nyatanya Taehyung hanyalah pemuda baik hati yang mencoba membantu gadis asing dalam beradaptasi karena keterbatasan bahasa.

( ^^ )

 **2011,** **Maret 27  
** **Minggu.**

Taehyung membuka pintu apartemennya dan mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang tengah memejamkan matanya, membuat alis Taehyung terangkat. Sekedar info bahwa Taehyung baru bangun tidur kerena mendengar suara _intercom_ _e_ -nya berbunyi setiap tiga menit sejak dua puluh menit lalu. Tentu mengganggu rencananya untuk lanjut tidur.

" _Sunbae?_ ".

Taehyung masih menatap pemuda yang kini membuka satu matanya sesekali, terlihat seperti orang cacingan yang kurang gizi. Tapi Taehyung justru tertarik untuk menggodanya ketika dia pikir, dia tahu alasan dari tingkah aneh tamunya.

"Kau telanjang".

Pemuda itu tak kunjung membuka matanya dan Taehyung tertawa seketika. Dia mengangguk meski tak di lihat oleh lawan bicaranya. Tanpa permisi Taehyung menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan pemuda yang masih memejamkan mata dan menariknya masuk ke dalam setelah menjawab, tentu saja.

Pemuda itu sedikit berontak tapi seakan bukan halangan bagi pemuda yang menyeret dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas sesuatu yang empuk. Tawa dari pemilik apartemen masih terdengar sesekali diselingi kekehan geli. Perlahan langkah kaki menjauh dan tawa itu terdengar mengecil.

Si tamu mencoba untuk kembali mengintip dan bernapas lega saat tak ada lagi pemuda yang menyambutnya dengan keadaan _topless_ di hadapannya. Seorang pemuda keluar dari kamar di sisi kiri dan untung saja sudah berpakaian lengkap.

"Jadi Jeon, kau sudah sarapan?"

Pertanyaan itu di jawab sebuah anggukan dari sang tamu. Jungkook adalah pemuda yang bertamu di apartemen Taehyung pada pukul sepuluh pagi. Tentu sudah sarapan. Pemuda yang sempat bertingkah aneh namun lucu di mata Taehyung hendak bersuara saat pemilik rumah duduk dihadapannya. Sangat dekat hingga lutut mereka bersinggungan karena si pemilik apartemen duduk di meja kaca ruang tamu.

"Jadi, bisakah kau sedikit menunggu untuk ku?".

Taehyung berujar dengan lembut seakan bicara pada seorang anak kecil. Tapi kenapa harus dengan matanya yang seolah perpaduan antara sayu dan tajam. Jungkook sangat canggung dengan posisi mereka, bahkan degup jantungnya masih terasa cepat karena suguhan di depan pintu tadi.

" _Sunbae_ , ini-".

"Apa kata ku soal panggilan Jung?".

" _H-hyung_ , ini..."

Taehyung menahan senyumnya untuk menunggu kalimat Jungkook yang tak kunjung usai. Dirinya melihat bagaimana juniornya itu mencoba bergeser dari duduknya tanpa menyentuh Taehyung. Sayangnya, kedua lutut Jungkook berada di antara kedua lutut pemuda Kim yang menahannya tetap di posisi.

"Jungkook".

"Ya, _sun_ -"

"Terus panggil aku begitu dan aku akan mengusirmu".

Taehyung beranjak dari tempatnya membuat Jungkook bernapas lega, lagi. Tapi perkataannya itu membuat Jungkook ikut berdiri dan hendak protes dengan secuil keberanian. Kepalang sayang, karena lagi-lagi dia kalah cepat dari Taehyung.

"Bercanda sayang, kau hanya butuh duduk dan tunggu aku bersiap. _Yeah?_ ".

Tuan rumahnya bahkan tak menunggu Jungkook untuk menjawab. Dia berlalu ke balik pintu yang Jungkook yakin adalah kamar mandi dan benar saja karena suara _shower_ setelahnya adalah bukti. Saat menunggu, Jungkook mencoba untuk melontarkan pertanyaannya pada udara di dalam ruangan. Berlatih. Tapi nyatanya, memori kepalanya berputar menyajikan kenangan empat hari lalu.

.

Saat dirinya memergoki dua orang asing yang asik dengan cumbuannya dan menjadikan Jungkook serba salah. Kemudian bagaimana Taehyung yang memanggil namanya dari balik punggungnya. Pemuda itu bersandar pada pagar pembatas setinggi satu meter. Tangannya mengibas untuk mengusir dan saat Jungkook kembali menengok tersangka yang di pergokinya, sudah tak ada di tempat. Taehyung menyelamatkannya dari situasi canggung memergoki sejoli berhormon tinggi.

Tapi nyatanya berdua bersama Taehyung di atap hari itu terasa lebih canggung dari suasana sebelumnya; saat dia menjadi saksi nyata perbuatan mesum, eh?

Taehyung berjalan mendekat kemudian mengusak kepalanya pelan dan berujar untuk melupakan yang barusan. Jungkook ingin menjawab tapi tak satupun alfabet keluar dari mulut. Haruskah kejadian itu berakhir dengan Taehyung yang memutuskan untuk pergi? Tentu tidak karena Jungkook tak mau meloloskan buruannya lagi.

"Tunggu! _Sunbae_ ".

Jungkook tak sadar ketika bukan hanya suaranya yang mencegah kepergian Taehyung; tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan mantan ketua klub Basket. Rasanya Jungkook hanya bisa pasrah untuk semakin merasa malu di hadapan orang yang sejak tadi pagi di carinya begitu mendengar tawaran pemuda yang dia dapat.

"Ingin aku menenangkanmu di sini?".

Seolah Jungkook anak kecil yang baru saja melihat hal menyeramkan dan membuatnya takut saking _shock_. Jungkook tidak selugu itu, demi Tuhan.

"Tidak, maksudku...".

Jungkook menarik napasnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Aku mau wawancarai _Sunbae_. Katanya harus _Sunbae_. Taehyung- _Sunbae_ ".

Mata Jungkook memancarkan kesungguhan tapi Taehyung menatapnya tak berminat.

"Dengar, bocah-".

"Aku bukan bocah! Dan tolong bantu aku _Sunbae_ ".

Taehyung hanya melepas genggaman Jungkook. _Minggu jam sepuluh_ , katanya; kemudian pergi begitu saja.

.

Jungkook mencari lagi keesokan harinya karena berpikir bahwa dia di bohongi sebab Taehyung tak mengatakan tempat pertemuan mereka. Hingga hari sabtu Jungkook tak bisa menemui _s_ _unbae_ -nya itu seakan dia tak lagi bersekolah di sana. Malamnya Jungkook dapat _direct message_ dari akun asing di instagram.

_Loft apart, lt 13 no 202  
_taehyung

Tanpa berpikir Jungkook membalasnya sedetik kemudian. Membantu pemuda Kim untuk memenuhi ruang _Chatting_ mereka.

di apartement mu _s_ _unbae?_ _  
_tentu,  
_tidak mau di tempat terbuka.  
baiklah,_  
jam 10 kan?_  
_iya, sayang

Rasa panas menjalar di pipi pemuda Jeon yang tengah duduk di kursi meja belajar. Sedang mengerjakan tugas geografi yang di dapatnya sore tadi. Apa _sunbae_ -nya itu salah ketik? Apa Jungkook mulai mengantuk dan menyebabkannya berhalusinasi? Tidak. Jam mejanya baru menunjukkan pukul 19.42, masih sekitar tiga jam lagi untuk membuat matanya memasuki jam tidur; pemuda itu mulai melupakan tugas rumahnya.

_jungkook?  
iya?_  
_maaf,  
untuk apa, _sunbae_?_  
_membuatmu susah,  
_juga lelah?  
ah, tidak _s_ _unbae_ _  
_teman ku bilang  
_kau mencariku hingga ke kelas sejak kemarin.  
oh, itu..._  
_aku izin ke daegu.  
_temanku pasti bilang tidak tahu ya?  
_haha...  
_kau di kerjai  
 _s_ _unbae_?_  
_ya?

Tak ada pergerakan apapun dari jemari Jungkook untuk menyusun kalimat jawaban; hal yang membuatnya mengirim sapaan untuk memastikan bahwa mereka masih terhubung dalam obrolan singkat di instagram. Lima menit dan tak ada lanjutan apapun. Bahkan seniornya itu tak bertanya perihal apa yang ingin Jungkook sampaikan, lagi pula Jungkook juga tak tahu harus ngetik apa lagi.

_panggil _hyung_ saja ya,  
_si yu kuki  
iya,_  
hyung_  
malam_

Hingga waktu berlalu dan jam dalam kamar Jungkook menyentuh angka 10 lewat 12 menit, tak ada pesan apapun yang Jungkook terima dari pemuda Kim itu lagi. Sebenarnya Jungkook tak bisa fokus untuk mengerjakan tugasnya sejak setelah terakhir kali dia mengirim satu kata penutup _direct message_ -nya pada Taehyung. Beberapa kali dia sempat kepergok dan di tanyai oleh anggota keluarga Park perihal ia yang terus mengecek layar _handphone_ nya di tengah acara makan malam; biasanya Jungkook tidak bawa _handphone_ saat makan malam.

Bahkan Jimin merecokinya dengan mengekori Jungkook yang kembali memasuki kamarnya untuk melanjutkan tugasnya dengan dalih mau membantu adik sepupunya yang mirip kelinci. Nyatanya yang di lakukan Jimin adalah tiduran; malas-malasan sambil memijiti layar ponselnya di atas ranjang Jungkook. Sepupunya itu sibuk sendiri meski kerap kali menegur Jungkook yang tak bisa melepas atensinya pada ponselnya sendiri. Padahal dia sedang mengerjakan tugas.

Jimin bahkan sempat curiga bahwa Jungkook menunggu pesan atau telpon dari temannya yang di taksir si pemuda Jeon. Apaan, bahkan Jungkook baru dekat dengan dua orang teman kelasnya selain Bambam tiga hari belakangan. Mereka memang _yeoja_ tapi serius Jungkook saja tidak tahu nomor _handphone_ mereka.

 _._

"Kookie~ pesanan datang".

Taehyung selesai dengan mandinya dan ada sekotak kardus bergambar badut berkostum ayam di kedua tangannya. Dia meletakkan itu di meja ruang tamu. Jungkook mengerjap dan merutuki kebodohannya yang malah melamun. Sang tuan rumah kembali meninggalkan Jungkook yang kemudian datang membawa dua kaleng _milkis_ dan sebotol besar air mineral.

"Nah, aku tidak mau di wawancarai secara gratis".

Taehyung berbicara sambil membuka bagian atas dari kotak yang di bawanya tadi. Isinya sepaket ayam bertepung dan saus merah yang menggiurkan. Jungkook agak tidak peduli dengan _itu_ meski dia menelan ludahnya, dia malah terkejut mendengar seniornya yang meminta bayaran untuk di wawancarai.

Jungkook menjawab dengan jujur bahwa dia tidak bawa uang. Bahkan untuk sampai di gedung apartemen Taehyung, dia di antar oleh Paman Park. Uang di sakunya hanya cukup untuk naik bus.

"Aku tidak butuh uang mu Jeon".

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan lekat dan seakan tanpa perasaan.

"Aku hanya butuh dirimu".

Jungkook membuka mulutnya untuk memaki seorang Kim Taehyung begitu mendengar kalimat yang dirasanya kurang ajar, tapi yang ada hanya keterdiaman dalam menatap si tuan rumah. Orang yang sejak kemarin di carinya hampir gila hanya untuk sebuah wawancara kecil, kini meminta dirinya sebagai imbalan tanpa rasa bersalah dalam wajahnya, yang sialnya tampan.

Taehyung tak lagi bersuara, terlihat menunggu kesepakatan dari Jungkook.

Tentu itu mustahil sebab Jungkook bukan murahan yang akan jatuh untuk Taehyung. Jungkook memang pemuda yang baru saja memulai hidupnya di kota besar macam Seoul dengan banyak ketimpangan sosial dan jalan hidup yang rumit. Tapi Jungkook datang bukan untuk mempermalukan kedua orang tuanya.

"Maaf, Kim Taehyung- _ssi_. Ku pikir aku salah telah percaya pada omongan orang yang hanya kudengar tanpa melihat. Kau bukan seperti yang mereka bicarakan. Permisi".

Dengan itu Jungkook bangun dari duduknya dan menyambar tas yang sejak awal di taruh di dekat kaki sofa. Tapi seperti Jungkook yang tak menyerah untuk mendapatkan hasil dari targetnya sejak kemarin, Taehyung juga tak semudah itu memutus asanya untuk menahan Jungkook tetap di apartemennya.

"Jungkook, dengar-".

Bocah kelahiran Busan yang sudah beranjak dari duduknya harus menerima rasa sakit dari cengkraman kuat kakak kelasnya yang di gilai oleh hampir semua gadis di kelasnya. Taehyung terkejut mendengar rengekan spontan dari juniornya di sekolah. Ini di luar perhitungan.

"S-sakit, _sunbae_... sa-kit!".

"Maaf, a-aku tidak bermaksud".

Jungkook mengelus pergelangan tangannya dan menatapnya lekat. Taehyung tidak bisa melihat bagaimana kacaunya wajah Jungkook tapi dia sadar telah kelewatan dalam membercandai bocah itu. Melihat bagaimana gestur Jungkook yang memang ketakutan.

"Ya tuhan, jangan menangis".

"Aku tidak menangis! Sialan".

Jungkook sudah berpikir bahwa seniornya itu adalah orang gila karena ingin Jungkook sebagai bayaran untuk enam pertanyaan simpel yang Jungkook miliki. Dan terbukti karena kini pemuda yang di umpatinya itu justru tenggelam dalam tawa alih-alih kesal. Jadi mirip seorang psikopat di film yang pernah Jungkook tonton.

"Wah, bocah. Kau mengumpat?".

Tanya pemuda keturunan Kim itu di sela tawanya yang mulai reda.

"Kau gila? Lupakan wawancara, aku akan pulang!".

Taehyung seketika berhenti dan menatap Jungkook dengan cengiran lebar yang terlihat idiot. Tangannya menarik Jungkook untuk kembali duduk.

"Buang pikiran anehmu dan dengarkan dulu, _ssaeng-ah_ ".

Raut wajah Taehyung yang berubah drastis membuat Jungkook mengikuti kemauan kakak kelasnya walau masih dengan siaga satu. Agak memberi jarak pada posisi duduk mereka yang bersisian dalam satu sofa panjang.

"Yang aku minta adalah...".

Lihat, pemuda Kim itu mulai lagi. Dia seakan sengaja membuat ini berjalan lambat.

"...kau...".

"Katakan!".

Jungkook memang pemuda dari desa kecil di tanah Korea. Pemuda manis dari lingkungan harmonis yang dipenuhi oleh lembutnya kasih sayang keluarga. Tapi bukan berarti dia tak bisa menunjukkan rasa marahnya. Kesal bahwa dia di kerjai.

"Temani aku makan dulu baru wawancara. Aku tak bertenaga saat lapar".

Ungkap Taehyung memelas tanpa rasa bersalah. Dia tak bertenaga untuk wawancara tapi bisa mengerjai Jungkook sebegininya, yang benar saja! Semua orang juga tak bertenaga saat lapar. _Sunbae_ bodoh, Jungkook merutuk tanpa kata.

"Kau sudah sarapan, tapi aku tetap memaksamu. Menolak, maka habis kau di tangan ku".

Tentu Jungkook melongo mendengarnya. Baru dekat sebentar saja sudah di kerjai terus-terusan, di paksa bahkan di ancam.

"Tapi-".

"Kubilang kan aku memaksa. Kau harus tau itu salah satu sifatku. Jadi makan ini!".

Taehyung menyodorkan sebuah paha ayam ke depan Jungkook dengan tangan kanannya. Sedang dia mulai menggigit sepotong paha ayam lain di tangan kirinya.

"Ingin ku suapi? Menjejalkannya pada mulutmu?"

Untuk ke sekian kalinya Jungkook hanya mengalah pada seniornya itu agar kegiatan mereka cepat selesai dan dia bisa mendapat apa yang diinginkannya lalu pulang. Lebih lama di sini mungkin Jungkook akan ikut gila.

.

Nyatanya, dua jam berlalu dan Jungkook merasa perutnya akan meledak. Dia sudah sarapan tapi karena ayam tepung tebal yang dipesan Taehyung sangat enak dia makan hingga enam potong meski dengan sedikit paksaan tapi sungguh dia benar-benar menikmatinya. Padahal Taehyung hanya makan tiga kemudian menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca daftar pertanyaan Jungkook. Satu potong tersisa dan Jungkook menyerah.

Jungkook mengutarakan niatnya untuk merekam jawaban Taehyung dalam ponselnya tapi narasumber itu tak mau dan memilih menulis jawabannya sendiri. Jungkook bisa menunggu sambil menghabiskan sarapan keduanya, saran Taehyung. Membuat Jungkook tak enak hati.

Tapi Jungkook tak peduli jika terlihat seperti tamu kurang ajar begitu mendengar si tuan rumah membeberkan alasannya tak mau suaranya direkam.

"Aku punya suara yang seksi, Jeon. Dan aku tak mau jika sewaktu-waktu kau masih menyimpan itu lalu menggunakannya untuk membantumu melepas hormon".

Jungkook memang belum pernah masturbasi tapi dia tak bodoh untuk mencerna ucapan Taehyung. Pemuda itu memang punya suara rendah yang dalam, sangat _cool_ , Jungkook akui. Tapi bicaranya yang penuh percaya diri dan terkesan narsis membuat Jungkook mual.

.

Lewat tengah hari, Jungkook tak diizinkan pulang oleh si tuan rumah. Taehyung banyak bertanya mengenai latar belakang Jungkook setelah mengungkapkan bahwa dia ingin Jungkook dekat dengannya. _Hell_ , apa ini rayuan? Mereka bisa jadi pasangan _hyung-dongssaeng_ yang cocok nantinya, ujar Taehyung percaya diri.

Awalnya Jungkook agak canggung karena Taehyung sangat gamblang dan jujur; lebih tepatnya bar-bar. Tapi melihat pemuda Kim itu sering sekali tertawa dan bergurau dalam menanggapi perkataan Jungkook-yang sebenarnya tidak lucu. Membuat pemuda Jeon itu membiasakan dirinya untuk nyaman.

Jungkook pulang dengan Taehyung yang mengantarnya pukul tiga sore. Mantan mentornya itu ternyata punya motor yang super keren di _b_ _asement_ apartemen. Warnanya hitam mengkilap tanpa cacat. Serasi dengan helm yang dipunya Taehyung. Jungkook sendiri memakai helm merah yang menawan.

Taehyung tak mengendarai dengan kecepatan tinggi tapi entah kenapa Jungkook merasa jantungnya bergerak lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Selama lima belas menit duduk di belakang seniornya, Jungkook berusaha agar tak bersandar di punggung yang memenuhi penglihatan.

Mereka sempat berhenti karena Jungkook tak berpegangan dan malah mengepalkan tangan di atas pahanya sendiri. Tangan Taehyung membimbing kedua tangan juniornya untuk berpegangan pada pinggangnya. Dan Jungkook hanya tak ingin melawan.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_ ".

Ungkap si adik kelas begitu turun dan melepas helm yang di pakai. Jungkook bahkan belum mempersilakan Taehyung untuk mampir; meski hanya basa-basi. Tapi dengan seenak jidatnya pemuda itu masuk begitu saja melewati Jungkook yang masih kebingungan.

"Kau mau mengobrol dengan motorku di situ? Cepat kemari".

Bahkan pemuda itu masuk masih dengan menggunakan helmnya. Apa dia waras?

.

Jimin yang sedang menonton televisi dan memeluk setoples keripik terlonjak begitu merasakan hempasan beban di sampingnya. Seorang pemuda berkepala helm yang tengah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Jimin menggeplak sisi kiri helm yang mengundang erangan dari dirinya sendiri. Tangannya dikibas-kibaskan mengusir rasa sakit.

"Bodoh! Kau harusnya melepas helm ini dulu baru memukul kepalaku, Chim".

Jimin tidak menanggapi pemuda yang sudah menanggalkan pelindung kepalanya. Bahkan dia masih diam saat tangan kecilnya digenggam dan diusap oleh tamu yang tidak dia undang.

"Ah, kenapa bodohmu itu terus bertambah sih?"

"Brengsek Tae, kau menghilang dari peradaban ya?"

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan tanpa ku, Chim?"

"Apa urusan Daegu mu itu sangat penting?"

Mereka tidak saling menjawab dan terus hanya kalimat tanya yang mengudara. Mengabaikan pemuda termuda yang berdiri di ambang pintu masuk. Mengamati bagaimana dua laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya saling bertanya tanpa berharap akan mendapatkan jawaban.

"Lho, Taehyungie di sini?"

Nyonya Park datang dari pintu lain yang menghubungkannya dengan halaman belakang. Ada keranjang cuci besar yang sudah kosong di tangannya. Pemuda Kim menjawab dengan sumringah tanpa melepas tangan Jimin.

"Iya, _Eomma_ ".

"Jungkookie, kenapa berdiri di sana?"

Tahyung dan Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang tak ikut dalam obrolan mereka.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa _I_ _mo_ ".

Kemudian berjalan menuju sofa _single_ di ruang tamu. Di sebelah sofa yang di tempati kedua pemuda berbeda marga.

"Taehyungie saja memanggilku _eomma_ , apa kau tak iri Jungkookie?".

"Tidak, m-maksudku... iya _E_ _ommonim_ ".

Jimin yang melihat Jungkook masih salah tingkah mencoba untuk membantu _dongssaeng_ -nya itu. Mengatakan bahwa Jungkook hanya belum terbiasa dan masih malu untuk memanggil bibinya dengan sebutan _eomma_ , tidak seperti Taehyung yang tidak punya malu.

Jimin tertawa saat melihat Taehyung memelototinya. Nyonya Park pun ikut dalam guyonan anaknya.

"Benar, Taehyungie bahkan selalu menggombal pada ibumu yang sudah tua ini, Jiminie".

Ungkapnya mendramatisir. Membuat ledakan tawa dari Jimin.

"Wah, serius kau masih melakukannya Tae?"

"Itu hanya karena _Eomma_ sangat cantik".

Jungkook mengamati bagaimana tiga orang itu larut dalam keseruan. Dia hanya tak tahu harus berkata apa karena sibuk menatap pada seniornya yang bermarga Kim. Ada rasa iri melihat gestur kedekatan dari kakak sepupunya dan mantan mentornya.

Nyonya Park pamit untuk menyiapkan minum dan camilan untuk mereka; yang tersaji sepuluh menit kemudian. Tak ingin mengganggu obrolan para pemuda SMA itu.

"Jadi, senior yang ingin kau temui adalah Tae?"

Tangan Jimin menyusuri surai kawannya yang tengah duduk di karpet dan bersandar pada sofa yang di dudukinya. Jungkook mengalihkan matanya- _setelah mengangguk_ _-_ dari televisi yang menampilkan acara seputar hewan liar di alam terbuka. Matanya menatap Jimin yang kemudian terpatri pada Taehyung yang terlihat serius menikmati tayangan _channel_ di depannya dan jari mungil Jimin di sela rambutnya.

Jimin sudah memperingati Jungkook untuk tidak protes dengan apa yang akan mereka lihat di layar televisi. Karena Taehyung sangat suka acara yang sedang mereka tonton.

"Apa Taehyung- _hyung_ sering ke sini?".

Jungkook sudah menahan rasa penasarannya sejak tadi. Taehyung seperti tidak mendengar kalimat tanya dari Jungkook, maka Jimin yang bernisiatif menjawab, tanpa menatap Jungkook.

"Ini seperti rumah kedua untuknya".

Jimin dan Taehyung sama-sama terlihat sangat nyaman dengan afeksi mereka. Jungkook berusaha untuk tidak mencuri pandang pada Taehyung yang mendongak untuk bicara pada Jimin. Atau Jimin yang terlalu menunduk untuk berbisik pada Taehyung.

Jungkook sudah menghabiskan minumannya dan dia berniat beranjak dari sana untuk pergi ke kamar. Tapi perkataan Taehyung setelah Jimin beranjak karena di panggil oleh Nyonya Park kemudian membuatnya urung.

"Jimin dan aku tidak berhubungan seperti apa yang ada di kepala kecilmu".

Jungkook tak bisa mencegah rasa tertariknya pada pernyataan seniornya. Dia memang sempat berpikir yang tidak-tidak tadi.

"Kalian...".

"Sahabat karib adalah kata yang pantas".

Taehyung membalas tatapan Jungkook yang terus menyorotinya.

"Kau harus mulai berpikir secara positif, Kookie".

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taehyung. Perutnya mulas mendengar panggilan kecilnya dari kawan Jimin. Tapi rasanya tidak nyaman mendengar teguran yang Taehyung utarakan.

"A-ada yang harus ku kerjakan, maaf _sunbae_ ".

Taehyung hanya diam melihat Jungkook melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Jimin datang setelahnya dan mereka terus bercengkrama meski dengan segala umpatan dan kata kasar selayaknya sahabat _yang melewati batas_ tanpa rasa canggung.

Meninggalkan Jungkook yang menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu kamar mandi di kamar. Menunggu air memenuhi bak mandi. Bersama dengan kepalanya yang penuh akan sejuta spekulasi yang dia tidak mengerti.

( ^^ )

Jungkook keluar dari kamar menjelang jam makan malam untuk membantu bibinya menata hidangan dan seperangkat alat makan di meja makan. Taehyung tak lagi di sana.

Setelah selesai dia kembali ke kamar dan berniat untuk belajar. Tapi pukul delapan Jimin mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan masuk begitu saja tanpa suara. Sepupunya itu duduk bersila di pinggir ranjang dan mengambil sebuah bantal untuk dipeluk.

"Kau belum selesai?"

Jungkook menutup bukunya dan berbalik pada Jimin.

"Tak ada pr untuk malam ini. Aku hanya sekedar membaca".

"Bagus, keberatan mendengar ceritaku?".

Jungkook melihat keraguan yang besar dari kakaknya itu. Tapi juga ada rasa antusias yang tak berhasil di sembunyikan. Jadi Jungkook menghampirinya dan duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk tidak sungkan padamu kan, jadi jangan sungkan padaku juga, Jim?"

"Kapan kau akan memanggilku _hyung_?".

Jimin cemberut pada Jungkook. Membuat _dongssaeng_ -nya itu tertawa dan semakin keras saat mendengar satu lagi keluhan Jimin bahwa _Taehyung saja sudah di panggil hyung olehnya_.

"Baiklah, Jimin- _hyung_ , apa yang harus ku dengar darimu?"

Jungkook memang baru tinggal di rumah Jimin kurang dari sebulan. Tapi mereka biasa bertukar pesan dan telepon untuk saling bertanya kabar. Tidak terlalu akrab memang tapi juga bukan berarti tidak saling peduli satu sama lain. Bagi Jungkook, Jimin adalah pemuda baik hati yang selalu membantunya. Meski mulut pemuda Park itu kerap kali menyebalkan karena pemikirannya yang menjengkelkan dan sialnya sering tepat sasaran.

Tapi Jungkook tak akan bisa membenci pemuda itu untuk alasan sederhana yang belum begitu dia pahami.

"Kau sudah kenal Taehyung kan?"

Jungkook mengangguk, tanpa mencoba menebak apa yang akan Jimin ceritakan padanya malam ini.

"Dia cinta pertamaku".

Entah kenapa Jungkook tidak terkejut dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Tapi juga tak menyangka Jimin akan mengatakan hal seperti ini hingga membuat Jungkook bingung untuk memberi tanggapan. Mereka diam seakan menunggu lawan bicaranya bersuara terlebih dahulu.

Lima menit dan suasana masih belum berubah. Jungkook merutuk keminimannya dalam mendengarkan curhatan seseorang dan menjadikannya tersesat dalam ketidakmengertiannya sendiri dalam bersikap. Sedang Jimin hanya sibuk menebak apakah Jungkook berpikir dia menjijikkan atau tidak. Apa Jungkook siap untuk tetap mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Jika kau ingin aku berhenti-"

"Tidak Jim!".

Jungkook tidak bermaksud untuk berteriak, tapi itulah yang dia lakukan. Bahkan Jimin terlonjak untuk sesaat.

"Ma-maaf, aku... tidak apa-apa, aku mendengarkan _hyung_ ".

Malam itu Jimin bercerita bagaimana dia bisa bersahabat dengan Taehyung. Bagaimana mereka saling tumbuh bersama karena dulu, Taehyung tinggal di samping rumahnya bersama dengan ayah dan ibunya- _sebelum akhirnya pindah ke apartemennya_ _sendiri_. Orang tua Taehyung pulang ke Daegu untuk mengurus bisnis keluarga saat Taehyung memasuki masa SMA.

Jimin bercerita bagaimana dia memiliki rasa pada kawan baiknya itu. Taehyung kecil adalah anak nakal yang cengeng. Tiada hari tanpa menangis bagi Taehyung. Dan Jimin adalah anak manis yang selalu bersama Taehyung. Jimin suka memeluk Taehyung yang menangis. Berbagi susu cokelat dan kue manis buatan Nyonya Park.

Jimin akan memarahi siapapun yang mengejek kepala Taehyung yang di botaki oleh Tuan Kim. Taehyung suka sekali _game_ dan mengoleksinya bertumpuk-tumpuk. Jimin suka melihat wajah Taehyung yang serius saat bermain _playstation_ di kamarnya. Jimin suka saat melihat wajah Taehyung yang senang bisa mengalahkan lawan dan meloncat di kasur hingga jatuh memeluk Jimin. Jimin selalu suka suara tawa milik pemuda kelahiran desember itu.

Tapi Jimin tidak suka saat Taehyung berkata bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada adik kelasnya di SMP. Seperti Taehyung yang tidak mengutarakan perasaannya, Jimin pun tidak membeberkan rasa yang dia miliki pada Taehyung.

Jimin pikir saat memasuki SMA Taehyung akan melupakan adik kelas yang di taksirnya. Tebakannya memang tidak salah karena sahabatnya tak pernah lagi membahas betapa cantiknya adik kelas mereka. Tapi Jimin semakin sadar bahwa cintanya memang bertepuk sebelah tangan ketika Taehyung mengenalkannya pada kakak kelasnya yang bernama Bomi dan mengakuinya sebagai kekasih.

Jimin hanya ingin melihat Taehyung menunjukkan senyumnya. Maka dari itu anak tunggal dalam keluarga Park hanya akan menyimpan semuanya seorang diri. Dan Jimin tidak menyesal karena jatuh pada sahabatnya sendiri.

.

Jungkook masih terjaga dalam usahanya untuk tidur. Jimin keluar dari kamarnya sejak dua jam lalu. Menyisakan Jungkook dengan pikiran random. Ponselnya menyala dalam keheningan. Jungkook meraihnya tanpa bangun.

_sudah tidur?

Jungkook sudah mengetik balasan tapi tak kunjung mengirimnya.

_sudah tidur?  
_kenapa hanya di baca?  
_kookie~  
kenapa hyung?_  
_tidak apa-apa  
_insomnia mungkin  
_tiba-tiba ingat denganmu.

Jungkook memang tidak bisa melihat bagaimana wajah seniornya itu. Tapi rasanya dia bisa membayangkan wajah Taehyung yang menatapnya kelewat datar. Meski begitu, tanpa dia sadari itu membuat pipinya bersemu.

_jungkook jangan tidur  
_temani aku...

Jungkook mendengar kikikannya sendiri dalam hening kamar.

tidak hyung_  
baiklah_  
awas kalau kau yang tidur duluan_

Setelahnya Jungkook tidak tahu jam berapa dia tidur. Tak ingat apakah dia yang meninggalkan Taehyung atau Taehyung yang meninggalkannya. Yang jelas adalah dia lupa tentang cerita Jimin. Tentang bagaimana kakak sepupunya itu menekan perasaannya untuk seseorang yang membuat Jungkook terus merona sejak pagi tadi.

( ^^ )

 **2011, April 2  
** **Sabtu**

Jungkook tengah mengikuti pelajaran Biologi satu jam sebelum bel istirahat. Guru Ahn meminta mereka membentuk kelompok beranggotakan minimal 2 orang dan maksimal 4 orang. Bambam sudah mengirim kode padanya untuk bekerjasama. Mereka akan mengerjakan tugas itu sepulang sekolah nanti.

Taehyung mengiriminya pesan lewat nomor _katalk_ -nya. Sudah seminggu ini mereka bertukar nomor dan melakukan obrolan dari _handphone_. Dari hal itu juga dia tahu kalau Jennie bukanlah kekasih pemuda Kim. Tapi saat di sekolah, hanya sesekali Jungkook melihat Taehyung karena Jungkook memang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di kelas. Mengakibatkan mereka tak saling bertegur sapa.

Sepulang sekolah jadwal Bambam adalah latihan basket. Jadi Jungkook harus ke ruang olahraga terlebih dulu untuk mengantar temannya itu meminta izin. Beruntung jadwal klub yang Jungkook ikuti adalah hari jumat. Membuatnya tidak harus repot meminta waktu luang untuk mengerjakan tugas.

Berbicara mengenai klub, kemarin hasil wawancara Jungkook di akui cukup bagus sebagai seorang anak baru. Apalagi pertanyaan yang Jungkook buat memang menarik untuk di angkat. Berkat itu juga Jungkook di kerubungi oleh teman-temannya di klub yang seangkatan dengannya seusai klub berakhir. Jungkook mendapat banyak sekali pertanyaan seputar _sunbae_ -nya itu karena hasil fotonya bersama sang narasumber.

Mereka menyadari bahwa Jungkook datang ke rumah Kim Taehyung untuk menyelesaikan wawancaranya. Membuat yang lain iri. Jungkook menceritakan hal itu pada Taehyung semalam. Membuat kedua ibu jarinya pegal karena mengetik banyak sekali kata.

Begitu sampai di ruang olahraga Bambam langsung berlari menghampiri pelatihnya. Jungkook menunggu di ambang pintu dan menelusuri setiap wajah yang ada di sana. Matanya menemukan senior yang di carinya tengah berdiri bersandar pada dinding. Di samping pemuda itu ada seorang anggota _cheerleaders_. Mereka tertawa bersama.

Tanpa sadar Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya begitu seniornya menoleh padanya. Sesekali Jungkook kembali melirik ke tempat si senior dan mendapati mata pemuda itu terus mengarah padanya. Bambam sudah berada di hadapan Jungkook yang masih mencuri kesempatan melirik senior Kim.

"Ayo, Kook!"

Mereka meninggalkan kawasan sekolah dan menaiki bus untuk ke rumah Bambam.

Selama mengerjakan tugas mereka, Jungkook sadar bahwa dia tak bisa fokus pada materinya. Sering kali dia salah mengetik sebuah kata yang jelas adalah nama susunan tulang pada manusia menjadi hal random tak jelas. Bahkan Bambam memergokinya sempat mengetik -belikat menjadi -terikat.

Parahnya lagi, Jungkook bisa-bisanya mengetik - _sunbae_ tampan- padahal harusnya itu adalah -sumsum tulang-.

"Kau sudah lelah ya Kook? Kita bisa lanjutkan lain kali".

Saran Bambam terdengar menyenangkan, tapi Jungkook terbiasa memanfaatkan waktu yang di milikinya sebaik mungkin. Jadi dia bersikeras untuk tetap melanjutkan bahasan mereka. Tapi seakan memang Jungkook di suruh berhenti, sebuah getaran ponsel menginterupsi aktivitas mereka.

.

From : Tae- _Hyungie_

Di mana?

.

Jungkook lupa, dia janji akan menginap di rumah Taehyung malam ini. _Game_ baru yang di pesan Taehyung datang siang tadi, dan pemuda Kim yang tahu bahwa Jungkook juga menggilai _game_ mengajaknya bermain bersama.

"Em Bammie, kita udahan ya"

"Aku kan bilang begitu sejak tadi, Kookie! Kau saja yang gila tugas"

"Hehe, maaf... ya sudah dah~"

Jungkook keluar dari rumah Bambam sambil mengetik balasan untuk Taehyung. Jangan pikir bahwa Jungkook tidak sopan karena nyelonong pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit pada orang tua temannya, karena Bambam tidak tinggal dengan orang tuanya di Seoul. Hanya ada kakaknya itupun belum pulang kerja.

.

To : Tae- _Hyungie_

Dalam perjalanan Hyung

.

* * *

( TBC )

Terima Kasih.

 _Mereka masih remaja labil yang belum konsisten!_

Jika ini di luar ekspektasi kalian, hanya MAAF yang dapat aku berikan.

Special Thanks for you who gimme review; **dianaindriani** [maybe, tae emang nakal kan?/eh]; **Taekooks'cream** [kupikir dengan sedikitnya dialog yg ku buat bakal bikin bosen/hehe.] **;**

fav ; follow and also read this fic.

...

* * *

 **Disclaimer : The ownership I have is just this Fanfic Storyline. Any Name, Brand, or Anything else is not mine.**

* * *

.

 _Coming Soon Chapter 3_

"Kau merona ya?".

"Apasih, _Hyung!_ Kenapa aku harus?".

.

"Aku tidak tahu! Biar saja kepalaku meledak oleh segala pikiran negatif yang ku punya. Kau juga tak akan peduli".

.

"Kau seperti pria busuk, Kim".

Taehyung sadar dia kelewatan tapi Taehyung tak menyangka Jungkook bisa menjadi begitu kurang ajar. Pemuda Jeon bahkan tak menurunkan matanya. Setelah keheningan yang melanda hampir lima menit, Taehyung memutus segala kontak fisik mereka. Dia mundur dan membiarkan Jungkook berdiri dengan tegak.


	3. Chapter 3

Ada banyak alasan yg bikin update fic ini _NGARET_ tapi biar itu jadi rahasia aku aja :D so,

here we go

.

Fiction. AU. VKook

.

Chapter 3

Jungkook setengah berlari begitu turun dari bus menuju apartemen Taehyung. Dia sudah menelpon bibi Park untuk meminta izin saat di dalam bus tadi.

"Astaga, Jungkook!".

Adalah sambutan dari Taehyung begitu pintu apartemen itu terbuka. Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang hampir basah sekujur tubuh berdiri di ambang pintunya. Di luar memang hujan meski tidak deras. Tapi berlari dari halte menuju apartemen Taehyung tidaklah menguntungkan Jungkook.

"Cepat masuk!".

Jungkook mengikuti perintah Taehyung. Melepas sepatunya yang lembab dan membiarkan Taehyung mengambilnya. Saat di ruang tamu Taehyung menyuruh Jungkook untuk membongkar isi tas sekolahnya selagi dia masuk ke kamar.

"Mandilah dulu! Aku akan pesan makanan".

Taehyung berujar sambil memberikan satu setel baju pada Jungkook.

"Handuknya ada di kamar mandi, yang biru masih bersih".

Dan Jungkook hanya perlu menuruti apa yang tuan rumahnya katakan. Malu rasanya bahwa Taehyung tak hanya meminjamkan kaos dan celana pendeknya, tapi juga celana dalam untuk Jungkook. Entah kenapa membuat Jungkook berpikir ini adalah kejahatan kecil.

Taehyung sedang menata buku-buku Jungkook dengan menjejerkannya di lantai. Hampir semuanya basah meski hanya di tepi bukunya. Jungkook datang sepuluh menit kemudian dengan aroma yang segar. Yang kemudian duduk di sofa setelah menyadari gelagat Taehyung yang menyuruhnya duduk di sana.

"Ku pikir kau dari rumah. Kenapa masih pakai seragam?".

"Aku di rumah Bambam tadi, mengerjakan tugas".

"Sudah minta izin?".

Jungkook menggumamkan kata sudah, mengamati bagaimana Taehyung yang dengan telaten menyusun buku-bukunya. Pemuda itu bersikeras tak mau Jungkook bantu. Bunyi _intercome_ memecah keheningan yang menguasai ruangan.

"Bisa bukakan untukku?".

Jungkook ke depan dan menerima empat kotak pizza besar. Apa kurir ini tidak salah alamat? Jika jawabannya adalah tidak, maka Taehyung yang salah pesan.

Jungkook hanya tak bisa untuk tidak bertanya perihal ini karena pesanan Taehyung yang tidak main-main. Memangnya mereka semacam kuli berperut karet? Dia bertanya apa Taehyung mengundang orang lain juga yang langsung dibantah oleh Taehyung. Pemuda itu bahkan berterus terang bahwa dia hanya ingin bermain bersama Jungkook.

Taehyung yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya kemudian membuka dua kotak pizza yang membuat Jungkook menelan ludah. Jujur saja bahwa pemuda Jeon itu kelaparan. Sejak pulang sekolah perutnya hanya di isi tiga keping biskuit dan segelas sirup yang di suguhkan Bambam. Mereka menghabiskan hampir tiga kotak sembari mencoba seperangkat _game_ baru milik Taehyung.

Sebenarnya Jungkook iri pada seperangkat konsol yang dimiliki Taehyung. Hidup pemuda Kim terlihat sangat wah dikelilingi oleh segala macam _platforms_ penyokong kehidupan virtualnya. Dari _PlayStation_ generasi kedua dan ketiga bahkan dengan konsol lain yang merupakan saingan _PS3_ , seperti _XBOX 360_ dan apapun itu yang merupakan generasi kelima dari _Nintendo_. Bukankah terlalu boros? Jangan lupakan setumpuk _DVD_ yang merupakan kumpulan _game_ yang tidak Jungkook punya.

Meski begitu Jungkook tidak akan minder untuk bertarung dengan seniornya, di lingkungannya di Busan tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan level permainan Jungkook. Bahkan kakaknya sendiri. Sebelum bermain mereka sempat bertaruh bahwa yang kalah harus menuruti kemauan yang menang.

Pukul 11.36 Jungkook sudah menghabiskan hampir lima kaleng soda dan dua puluh potong pizza yang membuatnya mengantuk dengan kondisi perut yang penuh hingga sakit.

"Jika kau tidur sekarang artinya kau yang kalah Kookie".

"Tidak! Satu set lagi dan aku akan menangkan ini".

Jungkook tertidur dengan bersandar di pinggiran meja saat permainan terakhir mereka masih berlangsung. Taehyung yang melihat itu memilih untuk mengangkat Jungkook dan menidurkannya di kamar. Lelapnya Jungkook menandakan bahwa Taehyung adalah pemenangnya. Setelah mematikan peralatan elektronik hingga lampu, Taehyung memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa ruang tamu. Tanpa membereskan dan membersihkan apapun karena jujur dia juga lelah; lebih tepatnya memang malas.

( ^^ )

.

.

Keesokan harinya Taehyung mendapati Jungkook yang berkutat di dapur pukul sembilan pagi. Ajaibnya, ruang tamunya juga sudah rapi. Tak ada lagi sisa-sisa kekacauan dari kegiatan mereka berdua semalam. Aroma sedap yang masuk dalam indera penciuman Taehyung pun menggugah selera.

"Kau memasak?".

Dilihatnya Jungkook yang sedang mengaduk sesuatu di dalam panci, menoleh pada Taehyung yang berdiri di sisi meja makan. Menatapnya penasaran dengan matanya yang masih setengah terpejam.

"Oh, iya _Hyung_. Maaf menggunakan dapurmu tanpa izin?".

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya meminta kemakluman dari tuan rumah yang baru bangun dari tidurnya. Diam-diam memuji bagaimana Taehyung yang masih saja keren meski belum mandi. Tidak ada sedikitpun celah dalam wajahnya. Mengingatkannya pada insiden minggu lalu di mana dia melihat tubuh atas Taehyung yang seksi terpampang nyata menyambutnya. _Astaga, apasih yang kau pikirkan_.

"Tidak masalah".

Ungkap Taehyung setelah duduk di salah satu kursi makan. Jungkook yang menyadari bahwa semalam dia tidur tanpa menyelesaikan pertarungan virtual mereka-artinya dia kalah; bertanya apa yang Taehyung inginkan atas kemenangannya. Dahinya berkerut mendapat jawaban yang tidak pasti dari kakak kelasnya. _Kapan-kapan saja ku beri tahu_ , begitu kata Taehyung.

" _By the way_ , Kau seperti adik perempuan yang manis. Menyiapkan sarapan untuk kakaknya yang tampan".

Mendengarnya Jungkook mendengus. Dia yang masih sibuk dengan masakannya tidak mau menatap pada Taehyung.

"Narsis itu juga sifatmu ya, _H_ _yung_. Dan lagi, kau tidak harus menyebutku adik perempuan. Adik laki-laki kan lebih pantas".

"Tapi kau memasak".

" _Chef_ juga memasak dan kebanyakan dari mereka adalah laki-laki, jika kau tidak tahu".

"Kau juga manis".

Taehyung ingin melihat bagaimana wajah Jungkook tapi pemuda itu tidak juga berbalik padanya. Bahkan tangannya pun berhenti mengaduk apapun itu di dalam panci. Hening menyapa dan membuat suasana berubah canggung. Alih-alih mencairkan situasi Taehyung justru berdiri menghampiri Jungkook. Bertanya begitu transparan.

"Kau merona ya?".

"Apasih, _Hyung!_ Kenapa aku harus?".

Jungkook menghindari Taehyung dengan mematikan kompor dan membuka lemari dapur di bagian bawah untuk mencari mangkuk yang besar. Sudah semua pintu dia buka tapi Jungkook belum juga menemukannya. Dia berdiri hendak bertanya pada Taehyung tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya. Kali ini adalah lemari bagian atas yang cukup tinggi.

" _Hyung_ di mana kau menaruh-".

Jungkook tersentak hingga menubruk Taehyung yang menarik tangannya. Seluruh pergerakannya terhenti. Beruntung pemuda Kim bisa menjaga posisinya berdiri kerena jujur dia tak membayangkan Jungkook sampai terhuyung menabrak tubuhnya. Sepertinya tarikan Taehyung untuk mengambil atensi _dongssaeng-_ nya itu memang terlampau kuat.

"Pikiran negatif itu buruk untukmu, aku salah?".

Terkadang mengontrol kata-kata adalah hal sulit bagi Taehyung. _To the point_ merupakan kebiasaannya yang sulit hilang. Taehyung dengan begitu nyata melihat bagaimana Jungkook yang tersipu. Elakan yang kuat dari Jungkook menyulut rasa kesal yang sebenarnya tidak dia mengerti kenapa bisa muncul tiba-tiba. Siapa peduli, dia sudah diselimuti emosi.

Jungkook membalas tatapan Taehyung yang dalam. Pemuda Jeon itu merasakan rasa kesal yang menyelubungi dirinya. Taehyung menariknya sekuat tenaga seakan tanpa kepedulian bahwa mungkin saja Jungkook akan terluka atau paling tidak merasakan sakit.

Lalu Taehyung menghentikan Jungkook yang sempat meronta kecil dengan menghimpitnya pada lemari dapur yang setinggi pinggang mereka. Jungkook merasakan nyeri pada pinggang kirinya yang sempat terbentur sisi lemari tersebut. Pergelangan tangannya juga masih dicengkeram dengan kuat. Tidakkah Taehyung melihat ringisannya?

Dan jangan lupa bahwa pemuda Kim itu mau menghakimi pemikirannya. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika di perlakukan seperti ini. Jadi biarkan Jungkook juga melepas apa yang sudah dia coba tahan.

"Aku tidak tahu! Biar saja kepalaku meledak oleh segala pikiran negatif yang ku punya. Kau juga tak akan peduli".

Jungkook melihat mata Taehyung yang menyipit tajam mendengar perkataannya. Tangan kanan Taehyung naik untuk menahan rahang Jungkook yang mengetat. Mencengkeram kedua sisi pipinya. Di saat seperti ini Jungkook seakan tidak percaya bahwa Taehyung adalah siswa kebanggaan yang dielu-elukan di sekolah; tidak hanya murid tapi juga guru. Nyatanya dia hanya terus melihat sisi buruk Kim Taehyung.

Mata tajamnya yang menyebalkan.

Sifatnya yang pemaksa, semaunya, arogan, dan kasar. Pemuda itu sangat manis dalam kata-kata meski terkadang terlalu jujur untuk diungkapkan tapi tingkahnya seperti idiot yang jahat. Jungkook bersyukur tidak menjadi seperti gadis-gadis di kelasnya yang berusaha mendekati Taehyung- _sunbae_. Amarah benar-benar menguasai Jungkook.

"Kau seperti pria busuk, Kim".

Mata Jungkook bergetar namun suaranya keluar tanpa hambatan.

Taehyung sadar dia kelewatan tapi Taehyung tak menyangka Jungkook bisa menjadi begitu kurang ajar. Pemuda itu bahkan tak menurunkan matanya. Setelah keheningan yang melanda hampir lima menit, Taehyung memutus segala kontak fisik mereka. Dia mundur dan membiarkan Jungkook berdiri dengan tegak.

"Benar! Aku tak akan peduli pada apa yang terjadi padamu. Jadi lupakan ini dan lanjutkan apapun yang kau lakukan. Aku mau mandi".

Taehyung membalas perkataan juniornya dengan desisan sebelum beranjak pergi. Jungkook merosot jatuh begitu Taehyung menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandinya. Tidak mengerti kenapa air matanya keluar begitu mudah. Dadanya sesak dan masih banyak yang Jungkook belum ungkap pada pemuda Kim itu. Tentang rokok; tentang Jennie; tentang dirinya di mata Taehyung. Menggelikan, memang apa yang Taehyung lihat dalam dirinya? Mungkin hanya bocah yang sialnya mudah dikerjai?.

Bayangan akan perlakuan Taehyung pada Jimin berputar dalam kepalanya.

 _"Brengsek! Apa yang kulakukan?"._

Jungkook merutuk dalam sengguk dan Taehyung mengumpat pada bayangannya di cermin. Tak ada yang tau bahwa mereka begitu persis dalam kalimat yang terucap.

.

Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati bahwa tak ada lagi Jungkook di dapurnya. Bahkan masakan yang dibuat pemuda itu masih tertinggal di dalam panci di atas kompor yang sudah mati. Selembar kertas buku tulis yang di taruh di atas meja makan menarik minat Taehyung untuk meniliknya. Membuatnya meremas rambutnya yang basah.

 _Te_ _rima kasih_ _untuk makan malam dan game-nya_ _hyung.  
_ _Maaf._

 _Jungkook._

( ^^ )

.

.

 **2011, April 19**

 **Sabtu**

Dua minggu lebih dua hari. Tepatnya enam belas hari sejak insiden di dalam dapur Taehyung. Jungkook tidak lagi menerima atau mengirim teks alias pesan singkat dari _handphone-_ nya pada _sunbae_ _-_ nya. Dia merasa bahwa apa yang di katakannya saat itu adalah luapan emosinya yang tidak sopan. Mengakibatkan dirinya merasa bersalah, tapi tingginya ego yang menguasai diri tak mampu Jungkook singkirkan.

Dia tahu maksud baik _sunbae_ _-_ nya adalah untuk membantunya memudahkan dalam menjalin pertemanan nantinya. Tapi bagaimana pemuda Kim itu manatapnya tidak bersahabat membuatnya hanya persetan. Masa bodoh dengan pertemanan, dia sudah cukup dengan Bambam. Pemuda itu sangat baik malahan.

Yah, memang belakangan Jungkook cukup dekat dengan Lisa yang duduk di belakangnya. Gadis itu punya sifat _tomboy_ yang keren. Tapi tak meninggalkan bagaimana cara bersikap sebagai remaja putri yang manis. Meski agak berisik, setidaknya dia teman yang baik.

Ada hal lain juga yang membuat Jungkook menyukai Lisa. Dia berdarah asing; Thailand. Lihat, bukan hanya Taehyung yang bisa dekat dengan gadis asing. Dan hal terakhir yang paling disukai Jungkook adalah gadis itu tidak tertarik pada Taehyung. Dia bilang, sudah banyak orang yang membicarakan si _sunbae_ tampan jadi kenapa mereka- _Lisa, Yuju, Bambam dan Jungkook_ \- harus membahas dia juga? Mereka bahkan tak mengenalnya. Ya, _mereka_ memang tak mengenalnya.

Bukankah gadis itu keren?

.

.

.

Ini mungkin hanya perasaan Jungkook saja tapi sebenarnya Jungkook juga berharap ini bukan hanya perasaannya saja.

Sesekali Jungkook mendapati Taehyung tengah menatapnya saat sedang di sekolah. Seperti di kantin saat Jungkook mengantri untuk membeli roti, Taehyung akan terus menatapnya dari tempatnya duduk bersama kawanannya. Termasuk Jennie.

Atau saat Jungkook sedang sibuk mendengarkan instruksi dari guru olahraganya. Mereka memiliki jadwal pelajaran kesehatan jasmani yang sama; di jam kedua hingga jam ketiga di hari kamis. Taehyung akan menatapnya selama yang pemuda itu bisa.

Bahkan saat Jungkook berjalan keluar gerbang bersama teman-temannya sepulang sekolah. Taehyung akan mengiringi langkah Jungkook dengan matanya dari tempatnya berdiri di samping motor yang di parkir di dekat pos satpam.

Beberapa kali saat Taehyung bertandang ke rumah keluarga Park dan ikut makan malam bersama. Dia akan merasa sangat tidak nyaman karena Taehyung terus mengamati gerak-gerik Jungkook. Sekalipun dia hanya sibuk berdebat dengan Jimin. Sebisa mungkin Jungkook tidak berbicara pada pemuda Kim.

Jadi saat seperti itulah Jungkook hanya akan keluar menjelang waktu makan malam dan setelahnya mengunci dirinya di kamar untuk berusaha fokus dalam belajar.

( ^^ )

.

.

 **2011, Mei 15**

 **Minggu**

"Iya Ma, aku tahu... Iya".

Jungkook sedang berbicara dengan ibunya di telepon saat kemudian Jimin masuk ke kamarnya dengan wajah penuh air mata.

"Iya, Junhyung- _hyung_ sudah bilang itu kemarin".

Jungkook memberi gestur pada Jimin untuk duduk di ranjangnya.

"Ya sudah Ma, iya... dadah~".

Jungkook meletakkan _handphone_ -nya begitu saja di atas ranjang. Dia sudah duduk berhadapan dengan Jimin yang masih menangis tanpa isakan.

"Apa yang salah _hyung_? Ada apa?".

Selama Jungkook tinggal bersama keluarga Park. Satu hal yang sangat Jungkook yakini adalah Jimin pemuda yang sangat ceria dan selalu punya segudang pikiran positif. Tak pernah sekalipun Jungkook memergokinya menangis, yang ada hanya senyum dan tawa. Terlebih saat ada Taehyung, sepupunya itu akan terus tertawa bahagia meski selalu saling mengejek.

"Tae-hyung... Taehyung...".

Hanya itu yang dapat Jungkook dengar karena memang hanya nama Taehyung yang keluar dari bibir Jimin. Entah kenapa membuat kedua mata Jungkook terasa perih dan ikut memburam.

"Oke, _hyung-_ iya... Taehyung kenapa?".

Jungkook berusaha untuk tidak turut menangis dan menjadi kuat untuk Jimin. Rasanya tidak suka melihat _hyung-_ nya yang baik layaknya malaikat itu menangis begitu payah. Dan lebih tidak suka mengetahui sebab _hyung-_ nya itu terlihat rapuh adalah seorang Kim Taehyung. Salah satu nama yang masuk dalam _list_ orang yang Jungkook hindari, untuk tidak sakit hati.

Bibi Park sedang tidak di rumah dan Jimin yang semalam menginap di rumah Taehyung pulang dengan keadaan begini. Barusan memang dia mendengar suara motor berhenti di depan rumah; artinya Taehyung yang mengantar Jimin. Niatnya untuk turun menyambut Jimin setelah menutup telepon dari ibunya tapi Jimin keburu menghampirinya ke kamar.

Apa yang harus di lakukan Jungkook selain memeluk dan mengusap punggung kakaknya itu. Terlebih Jimin tak mau berbagi apapun. Hanya menangis, menyengguk, dan terus merapalkan nama Taehyung.

Malam harinya ketika Jimin terbangun setelah tertidur dalam tangis di kamar Jungkook. Dia memohon dan membuat Jungkook berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan apapun pada siapapun.

( ^^ )

.

.

 **2011, Mei 21**

 **Sabtu**

Jungkook menemani Bambam yang sedang latihan klub. Dia menunggui temannya itu dari bangku penonton di tribun bawah. Di bangku deret kedua dari pembatas lapangan. Bukan apa-apa ini hanya karena Jungkook kalah taruhan dalam menebak grup yang menang dalam _musik_ _bank_ kemarin. Taruhan ini tidak berarti bahwa mereka adalah seorang _fanboy_.

Mereka memang sering bertaruh dalam banyak hal-hal kecil. Seperti Bambam yang mengajaknya untuk menebak warna pakaian dalam Yuju. Jungkook pikir itu tidak sopan tapi Bambam tanpa ragu malah langsung bertanya pada gadis itu.

Yang terjadi setelahnya adalah suara tamparan keras hingga membuat kelas mereka hening. Jungkook sadar bahwa Bambam adalah temannya yang tidak waras karena menganggap kalau marahnya Yuju adalah kebenaran untuk tebakannya.

"Aku benar Kook! Warnanya memang kuning!".

Dua tamparan kembali terdengar akibat perkataan Bambam yang tak tahu malu. Dan satunya mendarat di pipi kiri Jungkook. Memang apa salah Jungkook?

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan ingatan buruknya. Saat dia berhenti kemudian menyedot es _bubble_ _-_ nya, saat itulah matanya menangkap sosok yang juga tengah menatapnya dari pinggir lapangan dekat pembatas lapangan; berada lurus di depan Jungkook. Jika diukur mungkin hanya berjarak kurang dari lima meter.

Sosok yang seminggu ini jadi perbincangan hangat di sekolahnya. Sosok yang di kabarkan tengah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis tingkat dua; gadis bernama Jennie Kim. Sosok yang membuat kakak sepupunya; Jimin, menangis layaknya gadis yang dicampakkan hari minggu lalu.

Adalah mantan mentornya di masa orientasi. Adalah Kim Taehyung yang menatapnya dengan air muka tak tertebak. Seakan banyak emosi yang ingin dia tunjukkan pada Jungkook tapi tak tahu harus yang mana dulu.

Apa itu marah. Apa itu rindu. Apa itu kekesalan. Apa itu kesombongan. Atau kekhawatiran. Jungkook tidak mengerti. Terlebih dia tidak ingin tahu.

"Bolanya, Tae!".

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya pada hal lain. Dia sempat mendengar helaan napas Taehyung sebelum mengambil bola basket yang ternyata berada di dekat kakinya. Kemudian berlari sambil men- _drible_ bola itu ke sisi lain lapangan di mana anggota klub Basket berkumpul.

Jungkook keluar bersama dengan Bambam dari gedung olahraga pukul lima kurang sepuluh menit. Tanpa perintah matanya menelusuri halaman depan sekolahnya dan berhenti pada motor hitam yang di kenalnya. Milik Kim Taehyung.

Hanya sekali Jungkook duduk di sana; di jok bagian belakang motor _sunbae-_ nya. Duduk di bonceng oleh senior Kim yang banyak dipuji dan dipuja. Tapi tak sekalipun Jungkook lupa bagaimana dia menikmati itu.

"Kookie, ada apa?"

Jungkook merasakan Bambam menguncang bahunya. Ternyata mengingat _hal itu_ membuat ia menghentikan langkahnya tanpa sadar dan mengamati motor hitam itu dalam kesunyian hati.

"A-, tidak apa".

Jungkook meyakinkan temannya untuk tidak perlu khawatir. Lalu mereka kembali berjalan tanpa menyadari ada dua pasang mata yang mengawasi langkah mereka.

" _Oppa_ , kenapa berhenti?".

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ayo".

( ^^ )

.

.

 **2011, Juni 17**

 **Jumat**

"Jeon Jungkook, benar?".

Seorang seniornya dari tingkat dua tengah tersenyum cantik pada Jungkook. Menghadang jalan pulang Jungkook seusai kumpul klubnya. Jungkook memberinya anggukan konfirmatif untuk pembenaran.

"Iya _S_ _unbae_ , kenapa?".

"Bisa bicara sebentar?".

Hari sudah semakin sore dan agak mendung di sisi barat. Membuat Jungkook ingin menolak ajakan itu tapi melihat bagaimana seniornya memasang wajah melas dan mengatupkan dua tangannya di depan dada, membuat Jungkook tak enak hati untuk mengabaikannya.

"Em... baiklah, _S_ _unbae_ ".

Mereka duduk berhadapan di sebuah kafe tak jauh dari sekolah. Jungkook agak tidak nyaman saat sang _sunbae_ bilang akan mentraktir. Kakak kelasnya itu memesan _cheese cake_ ekstra _strawb_ _e_ _rry_ dengan ukuran jumbo dan segelas jus melon. Jungkook hanya memesan segelas _macchiato_ saja; sekedar formalitas.

"Mm, oke Jungkook, maaf mendadak seperti ini".

Jungkook membalasnya dengan tersenyum maklum.

" _So,_ kau mungkin sudah tau namaku, tapi... perkenalkan namaku Jennie Kim, kakak kelasmu".

Gadis itu tersenyum sangat lebar hingga matanya menyipit. Cantik dan manis, juga dengan segala gesturnya yang sangat anggun.

"Ah, iya. Nama saya Jungkook Jeon, _Sunbae_ ".

Jungkook agak menundukkan kepalanya singkat. Rasanya luar biasa canggung, bukan hanya karena mereka tidak pernah bicara satu sama lain dan ini merupakan interaksi pertama mereka. Tapi berhadapan dengan kakak kelas yang cantik dan sudah _taken_ bukankah membuatmu serba salah.

"Begini, kau tahu kan kalau aku dan Taehyung- _o_ _ppa_ , itu..."

Gadis yang mengaku sebagai kakak kelasnya berhenti bicara hanya untuk menatap pada mata Jungkook yang seketika menunduk untuk menghindari tatapannya saat mendengar nama kekasihnya. Gadis itu mengulum senyum yang tidak dilihat Jungkook.

"Jungkook, kau dengar aku?".

"Huh? Ah, t-tentu, _S_ _unbae_ ".

Gadis itu tahu bahwa adik kelasnya terlihat tidak nyaman. Tapi masa bodoh, dia hanya ingin mengikuti rasa penasarannya pada Jungkook tertebih dia begitu menikmati tingkah pemuda yang menurutnya lucu.

"Kami berpacaran".

Jungkook melirik kakak kelasnya yang tengah mengunyah potongan _cheese cake_ -nya. Sebenarnya Jungkook juga _pengen_ mencicipi kue itu meski hanya mengecap secolek krimnya tapi salahkan ego tinggi seorang Jeon Jungkook yang sok menolak saat di tawari.

"Tiga hari lalu adalah tepat tiga puluh hari kami jadian".

Jungkook hanya diam berusaha untuk tidak memasang raut tanpa minat. Serius dia sedang dalam _mode_ tak mau tahu apa saja yang berhubungan dengan kekasih dari kakak kelas yang ada di hadapannya ini. Dia ingin cepat pulang dan hilang ingatan.

"Tapi kami tidak merayakannya Jungkook".

Jennie mengungkapkan itu seakan hal biasa yang tidak berarti. Jungkook tak mengerti maksud yang ingin di sampaikan oleh senior cantiknya.

"Kami justru mengakhirinya".

Bahkan gadis itu tidak terlihat sedih. Dia tersenyum seolah hatinya tidak sakit.

"Aku memang jatuh cinta padanya, dia pemuda yang baik, yang perhatian meski yah... kadang kata-katanya agak kasar".

Jungkook membenarkan itu dalam hatinya. Namun dia tetap diam dan tersenyum seadanya saat mendengar gadis Kim itu tertawa pelan.

"Itu karena dia jujur".

"Apa maksud _S_ _unbae_ menceritakan ini padaku?".

Sang gadis tertawa lagi, terlihat lebih senang saat akhirnya Jungkook tak lagi bisa menahan pertanyaannya.

"Ingin saja".

Jungkook tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada dalam kepala kakak kelasnya itu. Mereka bukan teman untuk apa juga dia bercerita pada Jungkook.

"Ah, Jungkook sudah dulu ya".

Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya setelah menyesap jus melon yang di pesannya sekali lagi. Kemudian meninggalkan Jungkook yang terpekur diam. Jungkook merasa di kerjai, sungguh.

( ^^ )

.

.

 **2011, Juni 24**

 **Jumat**

Jungkook pulang dari sekolah seusai kegiatan klub Jurnalistik pukul setengah tujuh. Dan di sambut dengan keadaan rumah yang kosong. Ada secarik kertas di meja makan rumah keluarga Park.

.

 _Jungkook, tidak apakan di rumah sendiri?_

 _Kami ada urusan sebentar._

 _Pesan makanan dan tidur saja, oke?_

 _Selamat malam, sayang._

.

Pagi harinya, hanya ada Nyonya Park yang ditemuinya tengah menyiapkan sarapan. Sebelum Jungkook sempat bertanya pun wanita paruh baya itu mengatakan kalau anak dan suaminya masih menyelesaikan urusan mereka. Dia mungkin juga tidak akan ada di rumah sore nanti dan menyuruh Jungkook menginap di rumah temannya jika tak ingin di rumah sendirian lagi.

Kemudian Jungkook bertanya urusan macam apa yang mengharuskan mereka meninggalkan rumah. Bahkan melibatkan Jimin juga. Tapi Nyonya Park seakan tak mau berbagi dan menyuruh Jungkook cepat berangkat ke sekolah.

Jungkook mengatakan pada Bambam bahwa dia mau menginap dan pemuda itu malah yang kelihatan kelewat _excited_. Tentu sebelum acara meningap terlaksana Jungkook harus menunggui Bambam latihan. Jungkook heran kenapa hidupnya harus penuh dengan acara menunggu sih, eh?

Biasanya dalam menunggui Bambam hingga selesai Jungkook akan merasa terhibur dengan permainan yang tersuguh di lapangan. Tapi kali ini dia merasa bosan dan lebih memilih memainkan ponselnya.

Saat asik melihat-lihat kolom _search_ di instagramnya, Jungkook membuka salah satu _post_ _ing_ -an di akun _JennXim_. Itu foto sebuah tangan yang diinfus dengan caption ' _get well soon_ ' yang diakhiri dengan _emo_ _ji_ yang di berkati.

Nama pertama yang terlintas dalam otak Jungkook adalah Taehyung. Tapi dia yakin kalau itu bukan tangan dari pemuda bermarga Kim. Meski keyakinan dalam hatinya tak serta merta menghentikan pikiran bodohnya tentang Taehyung karena memang pemuda yang sempat menjadi ketua klub Basket tak terlihat batang hidungnya di ruang olahraga.

Hingga malam ketika Bambam sudah terlelap, pemuda Jeon masih belum menyusuri alam mimpinya. Pikirannya terus melayang pada laki-laki pemilik akun yang tak membalas satu pun pesan yang Jungkook kirim.

Katakanlah Jungkook pengganggu yang mengirimkan pertanyaan yang sama ke akun _Ig_ , _I_ _D_ _Katalk-_ nya hingga pesan langsung ke nomor ponsel Kim Taehyung.

.

.

To : Tae- _Hyungie_

Kau di mana?

Hyung?

.

.

.

( TBC )

Terima Kasih.

MAAF dengan alurnya yang cepat?

 _Special Thanks_ for you who gimme review:

 **dianaindriani** [cause tae too sexy, so jimin love him/XD];  
 **Taekooks'cream** [ku juga suka taehyung/hehe. Ayo sumpal bareng2!];  
 **Ly379** [sudah di lanjut nih^^];  
 **Itsathenazi** [( **spoiler** ) aku memang menggunakan tahun 2011-2012 untuk latar waktu secara keseluruhan/:D];  
 **Guest** [makasih/:)/sudah di lanjut];

Fav and follow :

 **Buzlague, CaratARMYmonbebe, JeonXXX, KukisEnaHALAL, Ly379, TaeJung1, Taekooks'cream, bibble-ie, dianaindriani, idiotqueen, jeykeyy, jvodka-ssi, kelincitembem, obatnyamukbakar, reepetra, solideo62, Ewin Karoyani, Springtae-sama, SwaggxrBang, TaeBaby10, Tipo, Yuth girsang, Aliceus, 99, itsathenazi, lailannur00, taemochii;**

waiting and also red this fic.

...

 **Disclaimer : The ownership I have is just this Storyline. Any Name, Brand, or Anything else is not mine.**

* * *

.

 _Coming Soon Chapter 4_

"Apa kau merindukanku Jungkook?".

Mata bulat Jungkook sempat melebar sesaat. Tak menyangka Taehyung akan langsung bertanya begitu.

.

.

"Aku tidak akan ikut jika kau mau menjualku di _black market_ ".

"Jungkook dengar, kenapa aku harus repot menjualmu jika aku saja menginginkanmu".

.

.

"Apapun yang ada di dalam nanti, kau harus kuat dan tidak boleh marah ya, Jungkook".

Perkataan Taehyung menimbulkan banyak spekulasi buruk dalam kepala Jungkook. Tapi pergerakan Taehyung yang menuntunnya untuk tetap diam menjadikannya hanya menyimpan itu semua dalam benak.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Semoga kalian tidak menemukan _typo_.

.

Fiction. AU. Vkook

.

Chapter 4

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2011, Juni 26**

 **Minggu**

Jam dua dini hari dan Jungkook masih berharap Taehyung akan mengiriminya pesan balasan. Tapi hingga pagi ketika dia bangun dari tidurnya. Bahkan pemuda itu belum membaca _chatting_ Jungkook.

"Kau mau melakukan apa, Kook? _Game_ atau film?".

Bambam bertanya pada Jungkook yang baru menghabiskan serealnya-yang hampir menyerupai muntahan coklat karena mengembang- sebagai sarapan. Pemuda itu terlihat tidak bersemangat sejak bangun.

"Aku akan pulang saja".

Bambam yang tadinya ingin Jungkook tetap tinggal dan menemaninya menghabiskan waktu di hari minggu menurut saja mendengar penuturan yang diinginkan temannya itu. Lagian, pemuda yang Bambam akui memiliki gigi seperti kelinci memang terlihat sedang tidak bersahabat dan murung. Bahkan sejak tadi dia hanya mendapat respon kecil atas cerita yang dia perdengarkan pada Jungkook. Toh, Jungkook juga menolak bujukan untuk curhat padanya.

Jungkook pulang memakai jasa angkutan umum yang bernama bus dan sampai di rumah keluarga Park sekitar jam sebelas siang. Salahkan dirinya dan Bambam yang tidur seperti kerbau dan bangun pukul sepuluh kurang. Hingga dia harus merasakan teriknya sinar mentari yang mengawalnya pulang.

Ketika berjarak dua rumah, Jungkook berhenti begitu melihat motor hitam yang dia kenal terparkir begitu saja di pinggir jalan depan rumah keluarga Park. Kemudian dia melangkah tergesa memasuki pekarangan rumah keluarga Park saat melihat seseorang duduk di salah satu kursi di teras.

Jungkook membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, tapi rasanya ada sesuatu tertahan dalam tenggorokannya saat melihat bagaimana pemuda yang semalaman mengganggu pikirannya itu tertidur di dalam duduknya. Pemuda Kim yang terlihat lelah itu begitu nyenyak seakan tak terganggu dengan hadirnya Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya terus berdiri menghalau sinar matahari musim panas yang mencoba menyoroti Taehyung. Dia tetap diam di sana. Sepuluh menit. Lalu dua puluh. Terus bertambah sepuluh. Ketika kedua mata yang terpejam membuka secara perlahan. Taehyung menatapnya dengan sayu dan kelelahan; berusaha tersenyum. Kali ini, biarkan Jungkook yang bicara duluan.

"Kenapa-".

Jungkook terkejut mendengar suaranya sendiri yang tercekat di awal kemudian berdehem kecil untuk menormalkan suaranya sebelum kembali bertanya dengan nada normal. Senormal mungkin.

"Kenapa tidak balas pesanku?".

Haruskah ini yang dia tanyakan lebih dulu? Padahal Jungkook juga ingin tahu kemana pemuda itu semalam, kemarin, juga di hari-hari sebelumnya. Kemana dia mengajak Jennie kencan; kenapa mereka putus; kenapa dia memacari gadis itu; apa Taehyung memegang tangannya; bagaimana sikap Taehyung pada Jennie, apa semacam lakunya pada Jimin, atau padanya. Lebih lagi kenapa Jungkook ingin tahu itu semua?

"Sepertinya tertinggal di rumah, aku tidak membawanya sejak kemarin".

Taehyung meregangkan kaki dan tangannya kemudian berdiri mensejajarkan diri dengan Jungkook. Berdehem sekali mengusir kantuk dan canggung. Jungkook kembali melempar tanya, _kau ke mana sih,_ tanpa kejelasan di waktu yang mana yang Jungkook tanyakan. Taehyung sempat tertawa kecil mendengar cara Jungkook bertanya. Suaranya lirih dan semakin mengecil di akhir kata. Jelas menuntut dan merengek.

Dan Taehyung _tahu_ kemana tanya milik Jungkook mengarah. Bukan di hari kemarin tapi untuk ke waktu di mana mereka saling diam. Taehyung tidak merasa harus menjawab ini karena seharusnya Jungkook tahu, bahwa Taehyung hanya di _sana_. Seharusnya Jungkook tahu Taehyung memerhatikannya di sekolah tapi pemuda itu hanya diam. Seharusnya Jungkook tahu Taehyung mencoba menariknya dalam obrolan kala dia bertandang ke rumah Jimin tapi Jungkook tetap diam.

Jadi siapa yang harusnya bertanya di sini?

"Apa kau merindukanku Jungkook?".

Mata bulat Jungkook sempat melebar sesaat. Tak menyangka Taehyung akan langsung bertanya begitu. Mereka masuk dalam pikiran masing-masing; Jungkook dengan keterkejutan dan kebingungannya untuk menjawab; Taehyung bersama harapannya. Taehyung sangat berharap Jungkook akan jujur kali ini. Bukannya kepedeaan, dia hanya ingin mendengar apa yang dilihatnya dalam sorot mata Jungkook.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dengan kalimat tanya juga, _Hyung_!".

Heh, meskipun tidak menyangkal tapi sepupu sahabatnya itu membuat pengalihan dan keduanya bungkam, _lagi_. Tidak bisakah Jungkook hanya menjawab? Seperti yang Taehyung lakukan untuk pertanyaan pertama dari Jungkook. Tanpa ada yang ditutup-tutupi. Taehyung masih diam saat Jungkook melangkah ke pintu dan membukanya setelah memutar kunci di tangan. Lalu masuk setelah dipersilakan oleh pemuda Jeon.

"Duduklah dulu, aku akan buat minuman".

Ungkap Jungkook dan segera beranjak menuju dapur. Tapi Taehyung mengikutinya; menahan tangannya untuk membuat Jungkook berhenti. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, beginilah cara Taehyung menghentikannya. Menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jungkook. Syukurlah kali ini tak ada rasa sakit.

"Aku datang bukan untuk bertamu".

"Lalu apa mau mu?".

Jungkook membiarkan Taehyung tetap memegang tangannya. Pemuda itu sadar bahwa perlahan kakak kelasnya itu melangkah lebih dekat ke arahnya. Menghapus jarak angin. Jungkook hanya ingin melihat sejauh mana Taehyung akan bertindak; dan lagi dia pikir ini saatnya untuk tidak menghindar. Mungkin memang sudah seharusnya dia tidak menjauh. Sesuai keinginannya yang selalu dia coba enyahkan. Nyaris tiga bulan dia menahan diri, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya menyerah dan meruntuhkan ego.

"Lupakan pertanyaanku tadi dan beritahu aku di mana kau menginap".

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?".

"Jungkook-".

"Buat saja ini jadi mudah _H_ _yung!_ Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan".

Jungkook menarik napasnya dari mulut dan berusaha menahan ringisannya karena tanpa sadar cengkraman Taehyung mulai sakit di lengannya. Ya Tuhan, jangan lagi. Tolong, jangan rasa sakit lagi. Jangan biarkan ego mereka kembali membumbung tinggi.

"Dan aku juga akan katakan apa yang ingin ku katakan padamu, _Hyu_ _ng_ ".

Dari cara Taehyung menatapnya Jungkook tahu pemuda itu ingin menyampaikan banyak hal sama seperti dirinya. Kesedihan dan keputusasaan jelas terlihat dari mata Taehyung yang berwarna coklat madu. Indah. Juga mengusik hatinya, dia ingin tahu apa yang Taehyung pikirkan, yang pemuda itu lakukan belakangan hingga matanya tak sejernih yang Jungkook ingat.

"Aku serius merindukanmu Kook".

Ya, awali dengan hal baik. Biarkan Jungkook tersenyum mendengar semua pengakuan Taehyung.

Tangan _sunbae-_ nya itu tak lagi mencengkeramnya. Jungkook merasakan tekanan di pinggang kanannya. Juga rasa geli dari tangan Taehyung yang menelusuri leher hingga pipi kiri. Jungkook ikut andil untuk memegang tangan Taehyung yang menangkup wajahnya. Bernapas sejenak dan Jungkook merasakan hangatnya tangan Taehyung.

"Aku menginap di rumah Bambam semalam".

Taehyung mendengus dan tertawa kecil mendengar apa yang diutarakan _dongssaeng_ -nya. Melihat bagaimana Jungkook yang menunjukkan rasa nyaman dalam kedekatan mereka. Taehyung tahu bahwa adik kelasnya itu hanya malu mengakui hal yang sama seperti yang dia rasakan. Pemuda itu tersenyum sebelum menimpali.

"Kh, kau punya ego yang besar".

Taehyung masih tersenyum dan Jungkook ikut seketika; tersenyum bersama.

"Seperti kau tidak saja".

Senyum Jungkook berubah menjadi sebuah cengiran lucu. Membiarkan Taehyung melihat bagaimana kedua gigi depan bagian atasnya yang menggemaskan layaknya gigi kelinci. Mereka tetap dalam posisi. Saling himpit seakan begitulah seharusnya. Tenggelam dalam kenyamanan masing-masing. Menganggalkan amarah, ego, dan melupakan pertengkaran; perang dingin diantara mereka yang berlalu bagai angin.

Kemudian Taehyung bersuara.

"Satu hal lagi Jungkook".

Ucap Taehyung dengan wajahnya yang berubah serius. Mulutnya terkatup rapat bersama tubuhnya yang menegak.

"Apa?".

Jungkook harap ini bukan sesuatu yang buruk melihat bagaimana raut pemuda Kim.

"Kakiku pegal".

Taehyung terhuyung kebelakang karena Jungkook mendorongnya sekuat tenaga. Memutus segala kontak fisik yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Pemuda Kim tertawa dengan keras begitu mendengar decakan kesal dari bibir Jungkook.

Idiot dan bodoh adalah kata yang Jungkook gumamkan di tengah tingkah Taehyung. Katakanlah Jungkook benar karena kakak kelasnya itu malah semakin terpingkal hingga duduk di sofa sambil memegangi perut. Maka biarkan saja Jungkook tinggal untuk ke kamar.

Setengah jam kemudian Taehyung naik menghampiri Jungkook. Takut kalau pemuda itu malah jatuh tertidur meninggalkan Taehyung dalam kesendirian di ruang tamu. Sampai di depan kamar Jungkook, Taehyung memanggilnya dengan nama kecil. Dua kali dan tak ada sahutan. Taehyung mengetuk untuk ketiga kali pintu kamar pemuda yang lebih muda darinya. Mulai berpikir bahwa tebakannya benar.

"Jungkook!".

Sabar bukanlah sifat Taehyung jadi dia langsung saja mencoba memutar kenop pintu dan sayangnya di kunci dari dalam. Apa pemuda itu selalu mengunci pintu saat tidur? Bahkan siang hari?

"Jeon Jungkook!".

Bukan lagi ketukan, Taehyung menggedor pintu kamar Jungkook dengan cepat tanpa jeda. Hingga telinganya mendengar slot kunci yang di buka dan mendapati Jungkook di balik pintu itu meringis, mencoba tersenyum padanya. Taehyung langsung bertanya tentang apa yang Jungkook lakukan, setelah dia melepas napas lega.

"Hehe, tidak ada _H_ _yung_ ".

Jungkook mengusap belakang lehernya untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Sebenarnya sejak tadi dia hanya mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya selepas berganti pakaian. Berpikir bagaimana harus bersikap di depan Taehyung. Wajahnya panas hingga telinga mengingat perbuatan mereka setengah jam yang lalu. Saling himpit seolah mereka terbiasa dengan itu. Tersenyum bodoh layaknya remaja kasmaran. Wah, memang siapa yang kasmaran? Mereka memang remaja, tapi kasmaran? Sungguh? Entahlah.

"Sudahlah. Ayo ikut aku".

"Kemana?".

Taehyung tersenyum gemas melihat Jungkook yang memiringkan kepalanya selagi bertanya. Membuatnya tanpa sadar mengulurkan tangan mengusap poni rambut _dongssaeng_ _-_ nya itu. Warnanya hitam, sangat pekat dan terasa halus.

"Jangan tanya terus, ikut saja!"

Jungkook menggeleng sambil mengulum bibirnya dan berusaha menyatukan kedua alisnya. Taehyung menanyakan alasan dari ketidakmauan Jungkook. Menahan uluran tangannya untuk kembali menyentuh rambut si adik kelas. Kelewat menggemaskan.

"Bagaimana jika nanti kau menculikku?".

Taehyung tertawa mendengarnya dan Jungkook suka melihat bagaimana kakak kelasnya itu mendongak saat tertawa. Membuat Jungkook puas memandangi rahang tegas milik Taehyung. Pemuda Kim itu ternyata tidak hanya tampan tapi juga menawan.

"Kau pikir aku _Ahjussi_ mesum yang mengincar anak kecil sepertimu?".

"Aku tidak menyebutmu _Ahjussi_ mesum".

"Ya ya, benar. Aku akan menculik mu jadi tolong ikut saja".

Kemudian Jungkook mengejar Taehyung yang berjalan mendahuluinya menuruni tangga.

"Aku tidak akan ikut jika kau mau menjualku di _black market_ ".

"Tau apa kau tentang itu?".

"Mereka bisa saja menjadikanku pelacur".

"Atau memotong-motong tubuhmu".

"Menjijikkan _H_ _yung_! Apa aku akan diperkosa juga?".

Mereka terus saling melempar kalimat hingga keluar rumah. Lebih tepatnya, Jungkook bertanya-hal buruk apa saja yang akan dia dapat saat berada di pasar gelap- dan Taehyung menjawab-tentu Jungkook akan mengalami semua yang dia tanyakan-. Taehyung berjalan di depan Jungkook. Menyuruh Jungkook untuk kembali mengunci pintu dan obrolan masih berlanjut dalam langkah menyusuri halaman.

"Jadi, kau tidak akan menjualku kan?"

Oh, haruskah Jungkook benar-benar berpikir ke sana?

"Jungkook dengar, kenapa aku harus repot menjualmu jika aku saja menginginkanmu".

Kalimat telak yang berhasil membungkam rentetan tanya milik Jungkook. Pemuda manis itu langsung menunduk malu. Menyembunyikan rona pipinya dan menghindari tatapan Taehyung yang teduh. Andai Jungkook mau mendongak untuk melihat sebuah ketulusan, yang bahkan tak disadari oleh Taehyung sendiri.

"Kau memang bukan _A_ _hjussi_ _,_ _hyung_ , tapi mesum memang cocok untukmu".

Cicit Jungkook sambil berusaha meremas celana _jeans_ yang di pakainya. Taehyung tersenyum melihat tingkah adik kelasnya yang selalu terlihat lucu dan kelewat menggemaskan. Dan lagi, bukankah Jungkook yang sejak tadi berpikiran mesum? Bertanya apa dia akan dijadikan lacur dan diperkosa? Berusaha mencairkan suasana, Taehyung langsung memakaikan satu helm yang dia bawa pada Jungkook.

"Oke manis, mari nikmati perjalananmu bersama orang mesum ini, _yeah?_ ".

Jungkook hanya bisa menggangguk sambil terus menunduk kemudian naik ke atas motor setelah Taehyung duduk. Mereka diam selama perjalanan. Jungkook sibuk mengucap - _tenang, jangan cepat-cepat-_ dalam hati kepada pacu jantungnya.

Taehyung tak bisa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya ketika merasakan tangan Jungkook yang semula berpegangan pada kedua sisi pinggangnya perlahan mulai merembet ke depan; memeluknya erat. Tangan pemuda itu melingkari tubuh Taehyung.

( ^^ )

.

.

.

"Wah, ini bagus hyung".

Hampir lima bulan hidup di seoul, Jungkook belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini. Jimin hanya pernah mengajak Jungkook keluar di sekitar komplek untuk mampir di kedai atau toko aksesoris dan tak pernah keluar malam. Jungkook juga tidak terlalu ikut dalam pergaulan teman-temannya yang suka _hangout_ selepas jam sekolah. Belum lama, Jungkook memang pernah menyusuri sungai Han bersama Bambam dan Lisa, membeli odeng dan kembang api. Tapi itu hanya satu kali saat bulan Mei, hari di mana hubungan Taehyung dan si Jennie itu menyebar layaknya semut yang ditumpahi minyak tanah.

Singkatnya, Jungkook buta arah di Seoul.

Jungkook suka bunga. Di busan dia selalu membantu ibunya untuk merawat halaman belakang yang dihiasi berbagai bunga harum dan indah. Kebun bunga kecil milik ibunya yang cantik dan penuh warna. Jadi jangan salahkan rasa senang Jungkook begitu melihat padang bunga di tengah kota Seoul yang padat. Ini seperti keajaiban, dia bahkan tak percaya meski sudah mendengar penjelasan dari Taehyung.

Katanya ini adalah taman bunga mawar putih yang bersinar layaknya bintang di malam hari. Lebih dari dua puluh lima ribu bunga LED buatan di tanam di sini. Di atas gedung Dongdaemun Design Plaza.

Sangat indah.

Tak henti-hentinya Jungkook berucap memuji cantiknya tempat yang dia kunjungi saat ini. Gedung Dongdaemun saja sudah bagus saat hanya dilihat dari luar tadi dan lebih bagus saat dia memasuki kawasan History and Culture Park-nya. Luar biasa indah.

Sejak siang setelah Taehyung mengajaknya makan di restaurant seafood yang sangat enak, Jungkook benar-benar di manjakan. Mereka pergi ke sebuah tempat dengan banyak lukisan di tembok dan sepanjang jalan. Itu adalah daerah pemukiman padat penduduk di lingkungan Naksan di distrik Jongno. Mereka mengambil banyak foto di sana.

Lalu Taehyung menawarinya naik subway dan meninggalkan motornya di area parkir dekat stasiun. Selama di subway Jungkook melihat foto-foto barunya bersama Taehyung. Dia terus tersenyum dan tertawa mengomentari setiap foto yang tersimpan dalam ponselnya. Taehyung menjanjikannya untuk melihat setiap sudut kota Seoul kedepannya. Mereka turun di stasiun Dongdaemun History and Culture Park. Mengunjungi sebuah kafe sekedar membeli minum dan di sinilah mereka. Menikmati suasana romantis dari cantiknya taman bunga.

Ini hari minggu yang bahagia bagi Jungkook. Rasanya tidak ingin cepat berakhir. Tapi sepertinya Taehyung belum puas. Dia masih menyimpan satu tempat lagi sebelum mengantar Jungkook pulang. Satu tempat yang sebenarnya adalah tujuan utama mereka. Tempat yang membuat Taehyung datang menjemput Jungkook siang tadi.

Taehyung harap pemuda Jeon itu tidak menyesal setelah ini.

( ^^ )

.

.

.

Taehyung menghentikan motornya di tempat parkir gedung _Seoul Central Hospital_. Sebelum mereka memasuki lobi rumah sakit, Taehyung sempat berhenti untuk mengatakan satu kalimat peringatan pada Jungkook.

"Apapun yang ada di dalam nanti, kau harus kuat dan tidak boleh marah ya, Jungkook".

Perkataan Taehyung menimbulkan banyak spekulasi buruk dalam kepala Jungkook. Tapi pergerakan Taehyung yang menuntunnya untuk tetap diam menjadikannya hanya menyimpan itu semua dalam benak.

Ruang inap _vip_ adalah tujuan mereka. Di sana Jungkook mendapati sepasang suami istri yang tidak lain merupakan kedua orang tua Jimin. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah kehadiran dari kedua orang tuanya. Kenapa mereka semua di sini?

( ^^ )

.

.

.

"Eomma dan appa sampai di sini siang tadi. Maaf tidak mengabarimu dulu. Ini juga mendadak".

Bukan itu seharusnya jawaban yang ia dapat atas pertanyaannya. Mengapa kedua orang tuanya ada di Seoul? Terlebih di rumah sakit bersama paman dan bibi Park.

Jungkook memaksa mendapat penjelasan tentang ini.

Dan dia tak bisa menahan air matanya. Dia tertawa sepanjang siang hingga lewat jam makan malam di saat kakak sepupunyanya terbaring di rumah sakit. Sudah dua hari Jimin sekarat diambang kematian dan Jungkook baru diberitahu? Selama ini Jimin mengidap penyakit dan Jungkook baru tahu?

"Maaf merahasiakan ini, Jiminie yang minta".

Ibunya mengusap kepalanya lembut. Memberitahunya dengan amat halus. Tapi Jungkook tidak terima. Memang siapa dia hingga semua orang merahasiakan ini darinya? Apa Jungkook orang asing? Kedua orang tuanya dan Taehyung tahu Jimin di rawat. Bahkan orang yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan keluarga ini saja tahu. Jennie, kakak kelasnya yang kemarin memposting sebuah foto tangan yang terinfus. Gadis itu sudah ke sini di saat Jungkook justru mengkhawatirkan pemuda yang menyandang marga Kim.

Rasanya seperti dikhianati.

Bukan hanya oleh keluarganya tapi juga oleh Kim Taehyung. Memang siapa gadis itu untuk Jimin? Mereka bahkan tidak saling kenal. Kenapa Taehyung harus mengajak gadis itu untuk ikut menjenguk Jimin kemarin? Apa-apaan.

Jungkook tidak peduli. Dia merasa sangat bodoh jika terus ada di sini.

Taehyung menghela napas melihat Jungkook yang terus berjalan pergi tanpa menghiraukan teriakan ibunya. Jungkook bahkan belum lihat kondisi Jimin. Pemuda itu sama sekali tak berhenti. Meninggalkan dua pasang orang tua juga Taehyung yang sejak tadi sibuk menenangkan Jungkook. Taehyung menawarkan diri untuk ikut bersama bungsu Jeon, berjaga-jaga kalau pemuda itu menangis atau malah memilih melakukan hal bodoh. Seperti menyebrang sembarangan, mungkin?

( ^^ )

.

.

.

Putra tunggal dari keluarga Park yang kini menginjak usia _sweet seventeen_ adalah seorang perwujudan nyata dari sosok malaikat. Banyak orang mengakui hal tersebut bahkan di lima menit awal perjumpaannya dengan pemuda bernama Park Jimin.

Tumbuh dalam lingkup kasih sayang orang tua sebagaimana yang diidam-idamkan oleh setiap anak adalah yang menjadikan pemuda itu selalu tersenyum bahagia menjalani hidupnya. Tidak hanya sifatnya yang di sukai karena kebaikan hatinya. Paras pemuda itu pun banyak di puji dengan ketampanannya sebagai laki-laki dan kecantikannya dalam tersenyum.

Jungkook pernah bertanya perihal Jimin yang memilih melanjutkan studinya dengan _homeschool_ _ing_ untuk menyelesaikan SMA. Membatasi diri dalam setiap kegiatan yang seharusnya bisa pemuda itu rasakan di usia mudanya. Jimin hanya menjawab bahwa dia hanya ingin merasakan hal tersebut. Katanya dia tidak suka dengan peraturan sekolah yang kolot dan menjadikannya muak. Seperti tidak boleh mewarnai rambut dan mempunyai tato.

Yang Jungkook tidak mengerti waktu itu adalah bahkan Jimin tak punya setitik tato apapun di kulit mulusnya. Pun hingga sekarang. Tidak pernah sekalipun rambut Jimin terlihat tidak hitam. Tapi Jungkook hanya tak mau terlalu ikut campur dan mengenyahkan segala prasangkanya. Membuat Jungkook menyesal karena sifat cueknya yang tak mencoba lebih dekat pada kakak sepupunya itu. Dia menyesal begitu ingat ketika dirinya hanya akan meladeni Jimin saat Jimin lah yang menghampirinya.

Ibunya bilang, anak dari bibinya itu sedang berjuang untuk tetap tersenyum dan menikmati kehidupannya. Jimin sedang melawan hal jahat yang akan memisahkannya dari keluarga mereka. Dari kedua orang tuanya, dari sahabatnya, juga dari Jungkook.

Selama ini Jungkook tidak pernah sekali pun berpikir bahwa dengan semua yang di miliki kakak sepupunya itu, Park Jimin menyimpan rasa sakit yang luar biasa dihidupnya.

Bukan karena dia kehilangan kasih sayang dari setiap orang yang mencintainya. Bukan dari rasa yang dia kunci rapat-rapat untuk sahabatnya. Melainkan dari sebuah infeksi yang selama ini ia derita. Pemuda itu harus berjuang melawan penyakit yang menyerang sensor rasa sakit dalam tubuhnya. Fibromyalgia, jika Jungkook tidak salah ingat. Dokter masih tidak tahu kenapa Jimin sampai jatuh hingga masuk dalam fase koma. Tapi katanya, tingkat stres adalah kemungkinan utama.

( ^^ )

.

.

.

"Sejak kapan _H_ _yung_ tahu?".

Jungkook sudah selesai dengan keterkejutannya mendengar segala penuturan bibi Park dan Mamanya. Kini Jungkook berdiri merasakan dinginnya hembusan angin di atap rumah sakit. Bersama Taehyung di sampingnya.

"Semester dua. Saat kami kelas tiga SMP".

Taehyung mendengar bagaimana Jungkook mendengus kemudian tertawa menyedihkan. Dia hanya diam mencoba mengerti kondisi Jungkook yang sempat terguncang mengetahui kondisi Jimin.

Taehyung memang tahu soal penyakit Jimin seminggu setelah pemuda itu menerima diagnosa dokter. Rasanya dia tak ingin mengingat bagaimana Jimin yang selalu penuh dengan senyum, terlihat begitu hancur meraih asa kala itu.

Pemuda Park itu menolak apapun yang seharusnya dia lakukan saat itu. Menolak ikut ujian akhir, menolak untuk mendengar saran dokter, menolak menemui Taehyung, menolak pengobatan, hingga menolak untuk tetap makan dan tidur. Jimin hanya menangis dan terus menangis.

Hampir dua puluh empat jam mengunci kamarnya yang akhirnya berhasil didobrak paksa oleh ayahnya. Taehyung ada di sana saat Jimin mengacungkan pisau dapur menolak siapapun untuk mendekatinya. Taehyung ada di sana saat Nyonya Park terus memohon dan membujuk Jimin untuk makan.

Hingga Jimin kelelahan dan terlelap dalam tidur panjangnya selama dua hari karena kurangnya asupan makanan. Menjadikan Taehyung ikut turun tangan dan memeluk sahabatnya itu hingga sesak. Memintanya bertahan untuk Taehyung. Jika tak ingin untuk dirinya sendiri maka Jimin bisa bertahan untuk sahabatnya.

Perlahan pemuda Park itu mendengarkan apa yang dokter katakan. Jimin melakukan apa yang harus dia lakukan sesuai keinginan Taehyung. Pemuda itu sempat menolak untuk tidak mendaftar di SMA seperti kawannya tapi kemudian Taehyung berjanji akan terus mengunjungi Jimin di sela waktunya membuat Jimin menjalani _homeschool_ yang di jadwalkan Nyonya Park.

Jungkook diam mendengar Taehyung yang bercerita tentang Jimin dalam menerima penyakit yang di deritanya. Adik dari Jimin itu mencoba untuk tidak kembali menangis; membasahi pipinya dengan air mata seperti yang dilakukannya setengah jam yang lalu. Ketika dia meminta penjelasan. Kenapa semua orang tahu tapi Jungkook tidak? Kenapa Jungkook dibodohi hingga begini?

Setelah tak ada lagi suara dari mulut Taehyung, Jungkook pergi begitu saja setelah menyuruh Taehyung untuk tidak mengantarnya pulang. Pemuda itu hanya ingin sendiri.

Tapi bukan Taehyung jika tidak mengikuti Jungkook yang pulang menaiki bus dari halte depan rumah sakit. Taehyung melihat bahu Jungkook yang bergetar karena menahan tangisnya. Pemuda itu bersandar pada jendela bus hingga Taehyung yang mengendarai motornya di samping bus itu melihat bagaimana air mata Jungkook turun membasahi pipinya.

Jungkook tidak sadar bahwa Taehyung masih mengikutinya hingga ke rumah Jimin. Taehyung bahkan tetap berdiri di temani motornya untuk menunggu Jungkook mematikan lampu dalam kamarnya. Mengawasi adik kelasnya itu dari luar rumah Jimin.

( ^^ )

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Jungkook mendapati kedua orang tuanya dan paman Park ada di rumah. Mereka menyelesaikan sarapan dengan obrolan ringan minus Jungkook yang hanya diam dengan menanggapi seadanya dengan anggukan atau pun gelengan. Membuat ketiga orang tua itu sadar bahwa Jungkook masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang di hadapi Jimin.

Jungkook bahkan menolak tawaran ayahnya untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah. Begitu Jungkook selesai dan beranjak dari meja makan untuk memakai sepatunya, ibunya di sana untuk mengikuti Jungkook hingga depan rumah. Seperti dulu saat ibunya itu mengantarnya hingga ke pagar rumah saat dia SMP, untuk memastikan Jungkook tidak meninggalkan apapun untuk kegiatannya di sekolah.

Pasangan anak dan ibu itu mendapati seorang pemuda yang berdiri bersandar di tembok pagar rumah keluarga Park. Kim Taehyung memberikan salam pada Nyonya Jeon dan meminta izin dengan mengatakan akan berangkat ke sekolah bersama dengan Jungkook jika di perkenankan.

Tentu Nyonya Jeon tidak menolaknya karena pemuda tampan itu sangat baik dan sopan. Hingga rela untuk menjemput Jungkook. Semalam pun wanita itu tahu bahwa Taehyung mengawal anaknya untuk mencapai rumah. Jadi kenapa harus menolak tawarannya? Toh, artinya Jungkook akan selamat sampai sekolah, Taehyung yang jamin.

Awalnya Jungkook ragu dan ingin menolak karena dia masih merasa marah pada Taehyung dan tak mau dekat-dekat dengan pemuda itu, tapi mendengar ibunya yang menyuruhnya untuk cepat-cepat menjadikan Jungkook hanya diam dan menurut.

Begitu sampai di kelas, Jungkook merasa menjadi artis dadakan karena di kerubungi oleh gadis-gadis kelasnya yang bertanya seputar kenapa dirinya bisa berangkat sekolah bersama _sunbae_ mereka yang tampan. Sejak kapan Jungkook dekat dengan senior Kim itu hingga pertanyaan aneh mengenai apakah Jeon Jungkook berpacaran dengan Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook bingung-terlalu berisik- dan muak jadi dia diam tanpa niat untuk menjawab dan menyuruh teman-temannya itu untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaran mereka yang berlebihan. Memang kenapa jika dia ke sekolah bersama _S_ _unbae_ - _nya_? Kenapa jika dia dekat dengan kakak kelas- _nya_?

"Ku pikir kau membencinya Kook".

Lisa yang semenjak kedatangan Jungkook hanya diam. Memilih bersuara begitu pemuda yang tadi di kerubungi telah duduk di kursi.

"Memang".

Jungkook menjawab dengan nada kesal. Tentu saja dia benci. Memangnya dia artis yang harus di wawancarai? Tidak biasanya dia jadi pusat perhatian di kelas, terlebih ini di sekolah, sepanjang tempat parkir-koridor semua mata memandangnya.

"Tapi kau terlihat dekat dengannya".

Yuju yang duduk di atas meja Lisa pun ikut dalam merecoki Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook sadar bahwa maksud Lisa tadi bukan benci terhadap suasana yang Jungkook alami tapi benci kepada senior Kim. Seharusnya Jungkook jawab tidak, dia tak benci Kim Taehyung, dia hanya marah saja. Tapi Jungkook tak ingin membenarkan perkataan Yuju juga. Apa yang harus Jungkook katakan?

"Kebetulan saja dia sedang baik hati dan mengajakku berangkat bersama".

"Artinya kalian memang dekat hingga kau bisa tahu suasana hatinya".

Sialan untuk mulut biadab milik Bambam yang memojokkan Jungkook dengan telak. Menjadikan pemuda bergigi kelinci mendengus keras. Lisa dan Yuju kompak mengatakan 'nah' serempak. Seakan setuju pada Bambam.

"Bukankah kalian tidak suka membahas dia?".

Ungkap Jungkook mengingatkan. Karena sungguh dalam obrolan mereka selama ini, Kim Taehyung adalah hal tabu. Tak sekalipun mereka menyinggung soal senior Kim.

"Jangan coba menghindar Kook!".

"Serius! Aku benar berpikir bahwa ada sesuatu dengan kalian".

"Kalian lihatkan bagaimana wajahnya tadi saat memandang Jungkook yang tiba-tiba berlari begitu turun dari motornya?".

Persetan dengan ketiga temannya yang sedang _out of the character_. Jungkook hanya perlu fokus pada pelajaran hari ini karena bel masuk baru saja berbunyi.

( ^^ )

.

.

.

Jungkook sedang mengisi jurnal kelasnya di temani oleh Lisa dan Bambam. Mereka sepakat untuk mampir ke tempat makan baru di daerah Gangnam yang merupakan milik ibunya Lisa. Tak ada siapapun selain mereka di sana. Jungkook sibuk dengan jurnalnya. Bambam dengan game dalam _smartphone_ -nya. Dan Lisa sibuk mengganggu Jungkook dengan rasa penasarannya.

"Kook, kau serius mau membuatku mati penasaran ya?".

Kesekian kalinya Lisa bertanya dan hanya gumaman huruf 'e' _plus_ 'm' dari Jungkook yang dia dapat. Gadis itu berdiri menggunakan lututnya dengan tubuh yang sepenuhnya bersandar pada meja yang di tempati Jungkook. Tangannya terlipat rapi sebagai bantalan kepalanya yang sejak tadi miring ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Kook, Kau serius mau-".

"Diamlah Lisa! Kau tidak akan dapat apapun".

Bambam yang sejak tadi anteng dalam memainkan ponselnya mulai jengah juga mendengar Lisa yang terus menanyakan hal yang sama; pun dengan kalimat tanya yang sama persis setiap menit.

"Apa pedulimu? Jujur saja kalau Kau juga penasarankan? Lagipula-".

Jungkook menutup buku jurnalnya dengan keras sambil teriak bahwa dia sudah selesai dan membuat kedua temannya terlonjak. Dia bangun dari duduknya dan memakai tas kemudian melenggang keluar, seakan tak peduli pada dua jenis kelamin yang hendak adu mulut. Bambam bergerak cepat mengekorinya.

Jungkook bisa bersabar untuk mendengarkan pertanyaan yang sama dari Lisa. Tapi untuk mendengarkan perdebatan tidak penting antara kedua temannya yang berkewarganegaraan bukan Korea. Jungkook akui, dia tidak sanggup.

"Hei! Kenapa kalian mengabaikanku?".

Teriak Lisa kemudian mengejar kedua temannya yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari kelas.

( ^^ )

.

.

.

Hampir dua puluh menit berlalu setelah bel akhir berbunyi. Taehyung masih berdiri menyandar pada _body_ motornya. Pemuda yang pagi tadi membuat heboh karena kedatangannya bersama murid kelas satu yang tak banyak diketahui eksistenainya. Terlebih pemuda yang dia bonceng malah lari meninggalkan seniornya begitu saja.

" _Oppa_!".

Taehyung tersenyum pada Jennie yang melangkah mendekatinya kemudian berdiri di hadapannya. Gadis yang belum lama ini menjadi miliknya itu tersenyum teramat manis. Taehyung bertanya kepada mantannya itu kenapa belum pulang mengingat ini sudah cukup sore dan sekolah hampir sepi.

"Uang ku habis... dan aku lupa bawa dompet".

Gadis itu berbicara dengan cemberut lalu berubah menjadi cengiran lucu tanpa rasa bersalah. Seperti gadis lima tahun yang mengadu pada ayahnya. Taehyung mengusap pelan pelipis mantan kekasihnya dan tersenyum maklum.

"Hah~ ceroboh sekali sih".

"Hehe, kan ada _Oppa_ , bus tidak akan memberiku tumpangan gratis. Jadi antarkan Aku, ya?".

Niat Taehyung menunggu bukanlah untuk Jennie, tapi melihat bagaimana gadis di depannya ini memasang _puppy eyes_ yang menggemaskan membuatnya lupa pada tujuan awal.

"Kapan aku menolakmu? Kau minta putus pun aku turuti kan?".

"Yay, _Oppa-jjang_!".

Taehyung meninggalkan area parkir sekolah begitu Jennie duduk di belakangnya dan memeluknya erat. Juga meninggalkan tiga orang murid kelas satu yang sempat berhenti mengamati tindak lakunya pada mantan teman kencannya.

( ^^ )

.

.

.

"Karena itu kau dekat dengannya?".

Jungkook hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Bambam. Tapi kemudian dia menjawab dengan suara bahwa _mereka_ tidak dekat, hanya kebetulan berangkat bersama.

Mereka bertiga sudah berada di _restaurant_ baru yang mereka tuju. Sembari menunggu pesanan datang Jungkook memutuskan untuk membuka suaranya perihal Kim Taehyung, setelah mendengar kedua temannya yang sejak perjalanan menuju tempat makan selalu membahas Kim Kim _Couple_. Sangat di luar kebiasaan yang membuat telinga Jungkook panas. Tidak taukah bahwa mereka bukan lagi sepasang kekasih?

Tentu Lisa dan Bambam masih belum tahu bahwa kedua orang bermarga Kim itu tidak lagi sepasang kekasih. Tapi mengingat interaksi keduanya di area parkir sekolah, Jungkook jadi ragu. Apa Jennie bohong soal putusnya hubungan mereka?, Jungkook mencibir dalam hati. Tapi kemarin Taehyung memebenarkan pertanyaannya soal putusnya mereka kok. Iya, Jungkook ingat. Jadi haruskah Jungkook mengatakan _ini_ atau tidak?

Sayangnya dia tidak berani. Dia takut Taehyung akan marah karena Jungkook menyebarkan _ini_ dan menyebutnya penggosip. Lagian tensi diantara dia dan Taehyung masih buruk karena Jungkook masih marah pada Taehyung soal Jimin. Dia tidak mau keadaan jadi semakin buruk nantinya jika Taehyung juga marah padanya dan mereka terlibat perang dingin lagi. Mereka bahkan baru berbaikan kemarin, meski tanpa kata maaf.

Biar Jungkook saja yang marah. Taehyung jangan.

Jadi untuk membuat Lisa dan Bambam berhenti, Jungkook mengatakan kalau senior Kim adalah teman dari kakak sepupunya yang sering main ke rumah. Lambat laun mereka dekat meski tak akrab.

"Dan untuk yang tadi pagi?".

Sepertinya Lisa masih saja penasaran.

"Seperti yang kalian bilang, Taehyung _s_ _unbae_ memang orang yang baik. Dia hanya menghiburku karena Jimin _h_ _yung_ masuk rumah sakit".

Hanya 'oh' panjang yang keluar dari mulut Lisa dan Bambam. Kemudian tak ada lagi bahasan tentang siapapun bermarga Kim dalam obrolan mereka selanjutnya ketika asyik menghabiskan makanan yang mereka pesan.

Ibu Lisa baik sekali, wanita itu menolak pembayaran dari Jungkook dan Bambam. Katanya, sebagai rasa terima kasih sudah mau berkunjung juga berteman dengan anak gadisnya. Lisa terlihat sangat cuek di sekolah. Tapi bersama ibunya gadis itu menjadi sangat manis. Jungkook mengakui itu dalam hatinya.

Jungkook pulang bersama Bambam menggunakan taksi. Bukan untuk menyombongkan diri, mereka hanya lelah, terlebih malas untuk berdiri sepanjang perjalanan di dalam bus mengingat ini jam pulang kantor. Lagipula, Bambam ngotot akan membayar ongkosnya, Jungkook hanya menerimanya dengan senang hati.

( ^^ )

.

.

.

Taehyung melihat Jungkook yang keluar dari dalam taksi, tepat di depan rumah Jimin. Pemua Kim menghampiri Jungkook yang seketika diam begitu mata bulatnya menangkap sosoknya. Jungkook hanya menunggu. Tetap berdiri di luar pagar. Menunggu Taehyung sampai di depannya. Tapi selayaknya Jungkook yang memilih diam, Taehyung pun sama.

Jungkook menahan kata-katanya sekuat mungkin. Dia sudah menahan ini sejak malam kemarin. Lalu tadi pagi hingga saat ini. Apakah harus dia tetap menahannya hingga besok bahkan lusa. Tidak mungkin.

"Kenapa kau membawanya ke sana lebih dulu?".

Kening Taehyung mengerut.

"Apa maksud-".

"Jennie _sunbae_... kenapa kau membawanya ke rumah sakit dan bukannya aku dulu?".

Jungkook merasakan bibir bawahnya bergetar membuatnya tanpa sadar menggigitnya untuk diam. Matanya perih. Tapi Taehyung malah sempat-sempatnya menggoda Jungkook. Bertanya. Jadi ini penyebab marahnya Jungkook pada Taehyung? Bukan karena pemuda itu ikut menyembunyikan rahasia Jimin? Melainkan mengajak Jennie untuk menjenguk sahabatnya?

"Itu berbeda! Aku juga marah untuk itu...".

"Ayo masuk dulu, ibumu menunggu".

Taehyung mencoba melangkah lebih dekat untuk mengajak Jungkook masuk. Pemuda itu justru mundur selangkah. Menampik uluran tangan Taehyung. Memaksa Taehyung untuk cepat memberinya jawaban. Taehyung mencoba kembali melangkah maju dan Jungkook justru semakin menuntut.

"Jawab aku!".

"Karena aku bersamanya!".

Taehyung menarik napas dalam dan menahannya. Dia baru berteriak pada Jungkook hingga pemuda itu terlonjak. Sedetik wajahnya mengeras dan dia merasa bersalah melihat Jungkook yang terkejut setengah takut. Kali ini dia berusaha untuk menjaga suaranya.

"Saat _Eomma_ menelpon bahwa Jimin koma aku di jalan mengantarnya pulang. Pikirmu aku ingat untuk tetap mengantarnya? Fokus ku langsung pada Jimin, Jungkook. Memacu motorku ke rumah sakit".

Jungkook tidak merespon. Bahkan saat Taehyung mengangkat satu alisnya dan menunjuk ke arah rumah dengan dagunya. Isyarat apa Jungkook sudah mau masuk ke rumah atau belum. Kepalang tanggung bagi Jungkook. Masih ada yang mengganggunya.

"Bukan karena dia lebih... berarti?".

Taehyung mendengus dan terkekeh geli.

"Kau ingin aku menjawab apa?".

Entah sadar akan pertanyaannya atau apa. Jungkook jadi salah tingkah. Pemuda itu menunduk dan melarikan matanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Setelahnya dia mendongak hanya untuk menatap sekilas pada Taehyung sebelum berbalik pergi melewati pagar.

"Lupakan. Aku mau masuk".

Taehyung hanya tersenyum melihat punggung Jungkook. Kemudian niat jailnya kembali mencuat.

"Apa kau mau dengar bahwa kau lebih berarti darinya?".

Pertanyaan Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya. Detak jantungnya meningkat dan Jungkook gugup. Telinganya mendengar langkah Taehyung di belakang, semakin dekat. Tubuhnya di putar untuk kembali menghadap pemuda Kim. Taehyung membawa kepalanya untuk mendongak. Menyentuh lembut dagu Jungkook, menjaga pandangannya tetap lurus pada Taehyung.

Tuhan, Jungkook harus jawab apa?

Ya atau tidak?

.

.

.

.

.

( TBC )

Terima Kasih.

Tbh sih, ada rasa kurang puas untuk ch ini :)

but, i hope yall don't feel it :(

mohon review-ne?

...

* * *

 _Special Thanks_ for you who gimme review:

 **idiotqueen** [hehe, sori tbc nya udah paten di situ XD oke :v]

 **ZzzK** [makasih :D semangat juga bacanya!]

 **dianaindriani** [seperti yg ku bilang kemarin 'mereka masih remaja labil' maklumin aja... mungkin JK lagi pms? XD]

 **Nichola Arisue** [wah makasih, semoga gk capek nunggunya ;) /eh XD]

 **Ly379** [he'em bisa jadi tu... :D]

 **itsathenazi** [nah, bisa maju bisa juga ngk/lol/ iya berdoalah semoga yoongi cepat dateng :D]

 **HilmaKins** [semoga di ch 4 ini gk bingung lagi ya :) well, makasih]

 **Guest** [:D makasih, nah semoga ini juga tetep seru ya]

 **semut bakar** [sayang bukan tae,, tapi ncimmoll yg collapse, huhu / :') ]

 **Homin lover** [sudah terjawab ya siapa yg sakit, huhu... nah, welcome to you :D]

Jika ada rasa kurang puas dg jawaban aku di sini, boleh ko kalo mau pm, tapi gk janji fast respon ya... hehe /XD/;

Fav and follow :

 **Buzlague, KukisEnaHALAL, TaeJung1, dianaindriani, CaratARMYmonbebe, JeonXXX, Taekooks'cream, obatnyamukbakar, Ly379, bibble-ie, jvodka-ssi, solideo62, idiotqueen, kelincitembem, reepetra, jeykeyy, Nichola Arisue, World fanfiction, 7, Adilaarang, HilmaKins, Springtae-sama, SwaggxrBang, TaeBaby10, Yuth girsang, aliceus, lailannur00, Ewin Karoyani, Tipo, 99, itsathenazi, taemochii, Haodong;**

waiting and also red this fic.

...

* * *

 **Disclaimer : The ownership I have is just this Storyline. Any Name, Brand, or Anything else is not mine.**

* * *

.

 _Coming Soon Chapter 5_

"Kenapa harus kau, _H_ _yung_?"

.

"Kenapa bukan Lisa atau Yuju saja?"

.

"Kau harus melakukan ini untuk membangunkan ku lain waktu".

Jungkook masih diam tanpa menolak apapun. Matanya hanya fokus pada usapan tangannya yang kini tak lagi mendapat bimbingan dari Taehyung. Dia terus mengusap secara perlahan sisi wajah Taehyung.

.

 _Jangan mencariku. Jangan datang padaku. Lakukan itu untuk orang lain Jungkook._ Tiga kalimat yang terus menggema dalam kepala Jungkook.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Fiction. AU. Vkook.  
.

* * *

Halo. _Annyeong yeorobun_ ~~~

 **Pertama,** aku mau MINTA MAAF dulu sudah MENELANTARKAN fic ini.

Alasannya? Kondisi kesehatanku tidak memungkinkan 3 minggu belakangan.

 **Kedua,** aku BERHARAP masih ada yang mau BACA fic ini.

Ya, tbh memang aku juga mengharapkan _review_ kalian, tapi aku tidak akan memaksakan itu. Pilihan ada ditangan kalian.

 **Ketiga,** terima kasih untuk siapapun kalian yang sudah membaca _fic absurd_ ini hingga chapter 5.

And last, karena aku upload ini lewat hp, mohon maklum jika ada typo atau kesalahan yang lainnya.

 _So, here we go~~~_

* * *

.

Chapter 5  
.

.  
"Daripada Jennie, kau lebih berarti untukku Jungkook-

.

.

.

.  
-karena kau adik Jiminie yang manis".

Seharusnya Jungkook tahu bahwa Taehyung adalah brengsek. Mestinya Jungkook sudah bisa menebak apa maksud kata _berarti_ dalam kalimat Taehyung. Ya, seharusnya begitu hingga dia tak harus mendengarnya dari mulut Taehyung sendiri. Bahwa Jungkook lebih berarti dari Kim Jennie bagi seorang Kim Taehyung. Dalam artian dia adalah seorang adik. Hal yang wajar bagi Taehyung yang merupakan sahabat dari kakak sepupunya, menganggapnya adik juga selayaknya Jimin. Memang apa yang bisa Jungkook harapkan? Terlebih dia tahu bahwa Jimin menyimpan rasa pada Taehyung.

Pintu di belakang Jungkook terbuka, ada ibunya di sana. Menyuarakan keterkejutannya mendapati anaknya yang sudah pulang namun tak kunjung masuk rumah. Karena memang setelah mendengar pengakuan dari Taehyung, mereka masih belum beranjak dari posisi saling berhadapan di depan pintu rumah. Taehyung tak menahan pergerakan Jungkook, tak ada kontak fisik yang mengikat mereka, tapi Jungkook belum ingin pergi. Sekalipun dia sadar bahwa apa yang baru Taehyung bagi padanya menyakiti hatinya.

Jungkook mendengar ajakan ibunya yang menyuruh mereka masuk. Dia merasakan tangan ibunya melingkari lengan atasnya, menariknya untuk bergerak mengikuti wanita itu. Jungkook juga dengar langkah kaki Taehyung yang ikut dalam bimbingan ibunya. Matanya melirik Taehyung yang jalan di sisinya. Pemuda itu tersenyum pada ibunya, pada ayahnya dan pada paman Park yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Begitu kasual dengan sapaannya yang tak Jungkook hiraukan. Jungkook hanya menggumam kata sudah untuk ibunya yang menanyakan makan malam Jungkook.

Dia mengalihkan sepasang netranya untuk menyapa dua orang laki-laki paruh baya di sana ketika Taehyung balik menatapnya. Kemudian pamit untuk ke kamar dan tidur. Niatnya adalah menghindari Taehyung. Entah kenapa dia ingin melakukan itu. Sayang, ibunya justru mengatakan bahwa Taehyung akan menginap dan Jungkook harus berbagi kamar. Taehyung bisa saja tidur di kamar Jimin tapi pendinginnya mati dan sekarang musim panas, itu akan sangat tidak nyaman. Jungkook hanya diam mengiyakan tanpa penolakan, tanpa bantahan.

( ^^ )

.

.

.

Jungkook langsung duduk di kursi belajar dan membuka buku fisikanya begitu sampai di kamar. Tak acuh pada Taehyung yang malah berdiri bersandar di pintu setelah pintu kamarnya ditutup. Mengamati Jungkook yang mulai sibuk mengerjakan tugas rumahnya.

"Kau marah?".

Jungkook menghentikan gerak tangannya. Matanya masih menatap rumus yang baru dia susun dalam buku tulisnya. Tak sekalipun menaruh pandang pada Taehyung yang masih setia pada pijakannya. Gemuruh dalam dada dia coba hiraukan. Dia ingat dia marah pada Taehyung kemarin, mendiamkan Taehyung selepas dari atap rumah sakit. Bahkan pagi hingga sore tadi dia masih marah pada orang itu. Tapi dia sudah dapat jawaban yang melenyapkan amarahnya.

Meski ada hal lain yang justru menyebabkan rasa baru dalam rongga dadanya. Rasa lain dari amarah.

"Untuk apa?".

Taehyung mendengus, dia bergerak untuk menumpuk tangannya di dada; bersedekap. Mulutnya berujar santai memperingati Jungkook bahwa kalimat tanya tak boleh di balas kalimat tanya juga. _Oh, apa ini? Balas dendam untuk Jungkook?_ Taehyung menunggu apa yang akan Jungkook katakan berikutnya tapi pemuda itu tetap diam, malah melanjutkan goresannya pada baris buku. Barulah ketika pemuda itu membalik bukunya ke halaman selanjutnya, dia bersuara.

"Duduklah, kau pasti pegal".

Memutar bola matanya, Taehyung melangkah mendekat. Bukan pada ranjang Jungkook melainkan datang pada sisi meja belajar Jungkook. Taehyung mengangkat tumpukkan buku yang menurutnya tidak dipakai Jungkook untuk menyelesaikan tugas. Menaruh buku-buku itu di lantai dekat meja dengan menulikan telinganya dari protes adik kelasnya. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba dia duduk di atas meja di sisi yang tadi ditempati oleh buku. Jungkook mendongak menatap Taehyung dengan mata bulatnya yang membola.

"Kenapa-".

Jungkook terkesiap mendapati jari Taehyung menempel pada bibirnya dan pemuda itu mendesiskan huruf 's' dipadu huruf 't' yang panjang. Taehyung belum menjauhkan telunjuknya ketika bicara bahwa dia hanya ingin duduk di sana karena duduk di ranjang akan membuatnya mengantuk, dan dia belum ingin tidur. Omong kosong. Dengan narsisnya berujar kalau dia duduk di meja belajar Jungkook, maka kepintaran otaknya akan menular pada Jungkook. Huh, sombong sekali.

Jungkook menampik tangan Taehyung yang masih betah menempeli bibirnya kemudian lanjut mengerjakan tugasnya setelah mengucap kata terserah.

Hampir satu jam berlalu, Taehyung sama sekali tidak mengganggu Jungkook. Pemuda itu hanya diam bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya, tentu masih duduk di sana. Matanya tertutup dan napasnya teratur. Membuat Jungkook berpikir bahwa pemuda itu tertidur. Jungkook berhenti sejenak untuk mengamati.

Taehyung memiliki hidung bangir yang indah. Bulu matanya lentik. Alisnya tegas, sangat rupawan. Bibirnya terkatup sempurna, sedikit tebal dan menggoda. Jungkook tersenyum, memiringkan kepalanya dan terus mengamati. Pemuda Jeon tenggelam dalam kegiatannya hingga dia tanpa sadar telah menyuarakan satu dari sekian pemikirannya.

"Kenapa harus kau, _H_ _yung_?"

Memang lirih hingga semut pun tak akan mendengarnya. Tapi tak ada semut di kamarnya. Hanya dia dan Taehyung. Tak ada pergerakan berarti dari Taehyung. Hingga Jungkook yakin bahwa asumsinya benar. Taehyung tidur.

"Kenapa bukan Lisa atau Yuju saja?"

Jungkook sempat terdiam setelahnya. Menatap sendu pada wajah Taehyung. Bersyukur dia tak mengusik pemuda itu. Sayangnya dugaan Jungkook salah karena begitu Jungkook kembali mengukir huruf di bukunya. Ketika dia kembali memfokuskan mata pada tugasnya. Taehyung membuka matanya. Terlampau perlahan tanpa sedikit mengubah posisi duduknya.

Dan kini Taehyunglah yang menatap Jungkook.

Mengamati hitamnya rambut Jungkook. Poninya terlalu panjang hingga menutupi Taehyung untuk melihat ke dalam dua mata hitam yang pekat. Hanya beberapa menit dia mengamati Jungkook. Lalu tanpa bicara tangannya terulur untuk mengusap kepala yang masih menunduk. Taehyung melihat Jungkook yang sedikit berjengit kaget. Kini mata coklatnya beradu dengan hitamnya netra Jungkook.

"Oh, Kau bangun".

Ungkap Jungkook menutupi rasa takutnya. Takut kalau-kalau Taehyung hanya pura-pura dan mendengar dua kalimat tanya miliknya. _Semoga tidak dengar, semoda tidak dengar_ \- adalah yang Jungkook rapal dalam hati sembari mengulum hingga menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Menangkap suara dengungan dari Taehyung saat kepalanya mengangguk. Tanda pembenaran bahwa pemuda itu bangun dari tidurnya. Jungkook mengucap syukur dalam hati. Karena artinya Taehyung memang tidak mendengarnyakan?

"Belum selesai?"

"Sedikit lagi".

Jungkook sudah kembali menunduk untuk menatap bukunya tapi kemudian dia kembali mendongak. Mengatakan bahwa Taehyung bisa tidur duluan di ranjang. Tapi pemuda itu menolak dan menyuruh Jungkook untuk lanjut agar tugasnya cepat selesai. Kemudian mereka bisa tidur bersama. Jungkook tidak membantah meski sebenarnya dia ingin mengatakan pada Taehyung bahwa ada soal yang tidak dia mengerti mengingat bahwa Taehyung itu jenius, katanya. Lagian pemuda itu sempat menawarinya bantuan tadi tapi dia hanya diam tanpa melihat Jungkook. Malah memejamkan mata.

Menit terus berjalan dan Jungkook selesai dengan semua soalnya. Dia bangkit dari duduknya, berdiri sebentar di hadapan pemuda yang sudah kembali menutup matanya. Menyentuh pundak Taehyung dan mengguncangnya pelan.

" _Hyung_ , bangun!".

Taehyung tak kunjung membuka matanya tapi tangan pemuda itu mencekal Jungkook. Menghentikan gerakan Jungkook di pundaknya. Masih belum membuka mata, Taehyung menggumam bertanya apa Jungkook sudah selesai.

"Sudah".

Taehyung membawa tangan Jungkook yang masih digenggam ke sisi wajahnya. Mengusapkannya pada pipinya sendiri. Bibirnya tersenyum mendapati Jungkook yang tidak menolak pun tak berontak. Matanya dia buka dan menyaksikan bagaimana Jungkook hanya menatapnya.

"Kau harus melakukan ini untuk membangunkanku lain waktu".

Jungkook masih diam tanpa melakukan apapun yang menunjukkan keengganan. Matanya hanya fokus pada usapan tangannya yang kini tak lagi mendapat bimbingan dari Taehyung. Tangan itu bergerak dengan sendirinya. Dia terus mengusap secara perlahan sisi wajah Taehyung.

" _Hyung_ terlihat lelah".

"Memerhatikanku?".

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. Meski sorotnya tampak mengiyakan.

"Hanya karena terlihat jelas. Sangat jelas".

Taehyung tersenyum sangat lembut mendengar Jungkook yang menawarinya untuk cerita. Berbagi pada pemuda itu perihal apa yang mengganggu Taehyung. Jawabannya sudah pasti. Adalah Jimin. Jungkook sedikit iri memang, melihat bagaimana kakak kelasnya terlihat sedih. Seakan hidupnya semu tanpa Jimin.

Jungkook mendengar sendiri bahwa Taehyung begitu putus asa dalam keyakinannya akan kesembuhan Jimin. Namun di tengah itu semua, Jungkook marah pada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa begitu egois, berpikir bahwa harusnya dialah yang sangat sedih. Juga Taehyung yang tak boleh bersedih karena sebab orang lain. Harusnya dia tak perlu seolah kuat untuk mendengar keluhan milik Taehyung. Dan sempat-sempatnya berpikir beginikah yang Jimin rasakan dulu kala mendengar Taehyung memuji adik kelasnya di SMP. Sakit yang teramat pada hatinya.

Toh sudah terlanjur. Biarkan Jungkook menyelesaikan permainan sok kuatnya ini. Jadi dia mengelus rambut Taehyung pelan di bagian pelipis. Tersenyum sewajar mungkin untuk memberikan ketenangan pada pemuda itu. Sekalipun dadanya sesak. Entah karena kuatnya pompa jantungnya kini atau hatinya yang terus berdenyut nyeri.

Jungkook kembali mengusap pipi _sunbae_ -nya.

Dan usapan itu melenakan keduanya.

Tanpa sadar Jungkook melangkahkan sedikit kakinya sampai lututnya menyentuh lutut Taehyung. Seakan tersihir Jungkook terus mendekat kala Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya. Pemuda itu tak lagi bersandar pada tembok.

Jungkook semakin merapat pada Taehyung berkat bantuan pemuda Kim. Tangan Taehyung berada di pinggangnya dan Jungkook memakai kedua tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Taehyung. Mengusap ke atas dan ke bawah. Merasakan tegasnya rahang pemuda itu. Ibu jarinya berputar di pipi Taehyung, terkadang hingga menyentuh sisi hidung bangirnya.

Jungkook tak protes kala Taehyung terus menarik pinggangnya. Menahan tubuhnya untuk mundur. Pemuda itu juga tetap diam bahkan saat Taehyung menyatukan kedua dahi mereka. Dan nyaris hidung mereka bersentuhan. Napas keduanya pendek. Tanpa memejamkan mata mereka saling menikmati keindahan netra masing-masing.

Jungkook pikir ini hal wajar. Taehyung meluapkan keluh kesah padanya. Dia mendengarkan kemudian menenangkan. Dan kini, apa yang biasa dilakukan dua orang setelah melewati sesi curhat? Pelukan. Ya, naskah film selalu seperti itu. Tapi, tak bisakah Jungkook dan Taehyung melakukan hal lain saja? Pagutan, mungkin? Jungkook pikir begitulah seharusnya.

Taehyung merasakan tangan Jungkook yang pindah ke belakang kepalanya. Pemuda itu sedikit meremas rambutnya. Membuat Taehyung tanpa sadar ikut meremas sisi pinggang Jungkook. Taehyung masih menahan posisi mereka seperti itu untuk sesaat.

"Jungkook...".

Kata Taehyung pelan, hampir membisik. Mata Taehyung mengamati mata Jungkook yang balas menatapnya lalu menatap bibirnya. Mata adik kelasnya terus melakukan itu. Dia sadar bahwa kepala Jungkook perlahan bergerak miring. Mencoba semakin menghapus jarak. Taehyung mengernyit dan kembali berbisik.

"Berhenti".

Suara Taehyung penuh peringatan. Sepenuhnya menghentikan gerak Jungkook yang seolah sadar dan kembali pada kenyataan. Pemuda itu tak lagi menatap Taehyung. Maniknya melirik pada meja belajarnya yang kosong. Perlahan menarik tangannya turun. Melepas cengkramannya pada helai rambut Taehyung. Jungkook hanya menunduk. Terus sampai dia merasakan tak ada lagi tangan Taehyung di sisi tubuhnya. Tak ada lagi Taehyung yang mengekangnya.

Jungkook mundur dua langkah ketika Taehyung turun dari meja. Tangannya meremas celana seragam yang masih dia pakai. Menelan ludahnya dalam diam. Ketika kepalanya mendongak matanya tak mampu menatap pada Taehyung. Sisi kanan kamarnya terlihat lebih baik.

Kemudian Jungkook berbalik, berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. Taehyung tetap diam. Menatap pada tubuh belakang Jungkook. Pemuda itu sedang menarik baju dari tumpukkannya. Membawanya dalam tangan lalu menaruh salah satunya di atas ranjang. Tanpa menoleh atau bicara dia membawa satu pakaian lain untuk masuk dalam sebuah ruang. Kamar mandi.

Kurang dari sepuluh menit Taehyung menyadari Jungkook keluar dari ruang mandi. Taehyung tak lagi berdiri, dia sudah duduk di tepi ranjang. Pakaiannya juga telah berganti dengan milik Jungkook.

"Jungkook yang tadi-"

"Akan aku lupakan. Selamat malam".

Jungkook bahkan tak menatapnya. Pemuda itu hanya berjalan memutari ranjang hingga berada di tepi lain yang berseberangan dengan Taehyung. Kemudian berbaring masuk dalam selimut dengan membelakangi Taehyung. Sedikit banyak Taehyung merasa bersalah. Entah untuk apa. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika dia tak menolak Jungkook tadi. Tapi dia juga tak yakin bahwa jika mereka _melakukannya_ maka keadaan akan baik-baik saja.

Taehyung menelan semua pemikirannya sendiri dan ikut berbaring dengan posisi yang sama seperti Jungkook. Tentu dengan arah yang berbeda. Sedangkan Jungkook menahan diri untuk benar-benar tidak sakit hati. Dia baru mendapat rasa sakit dari pengakuan pemuda itu dan kini dia mendapat rasa kecewa yang nyata. Memang Jungkook yang bodoh karena bisa-bisanya dia melakukan hal memalukan. Nyaris mencium seorang pemuda yang dia tahu hanya menganggapnya adik. Yang benar saja. Dia tidak tahu bahwa dia bisa menjadi begitu rendah seperti ini.

( ^^ )

.

.

.

Suara ketukan halus masuk dalam indera dengar Jungkook. Juga panggilan pada dua nama dari luar kamarnya. Oh, pasti ibunya. Wanita itu membangunkan Jungkook dan Taehyung. Jungkook hanya menjawab mengiyakan untuk segera bangun dengan suaranya yang serak. Kemudian tak ada lagi ketukan.

Jungkook membuka matanya dan mendapati hidung Taehyung nyaris menyentuh puncak dahinya. Pemuda itu masih terlelap. Sepasang mata onix mengerjap saat merasakan napas hangat dari pemuda yang tidur di depannya. Juga sebuah tangan yang teronggok di atas pinggangnya. Tidak memeluk. Hanya tergeletak sewajarnya orang tidur.

Tanpa menyingkirkan tangan Taehyung Jungkook mencoba merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Detik itu juga dia terkejut hingga malu. Untung saja dia merasakan _itu_ di tengah kesendirian. Merasakan tangan Taehyung yang jatuh di atas pahanya akibat pergerakannya sendiri. Kemudian menyentuh _-bersentuhan dengan tidak sengaja-_ dengan sesuatu yang merupakan aset milik Jungkook. Buru-buru Jungkook menjauhkan tangan laknat-maksudnya tangan Taehyung- itu dan dia bangkit sepenuhnya dari ranjang.

Sial. Dia malu meski Taehyung masih belum sadar. Dia juga malu menyadari pemikirannya yang tiba-tiba kembali melayang pada kejadian semalam. Ah, masa bodo. Jungkook akan lebih hati-hati sekarang.

Meski begitu Jungkook melakukan apa yang Taehyung katakan semalam. Membangunkan pemuda itu dengan usapan pipi. Dua kali usap dan benar saja pemuda itu langsung membuka matanya secepat kilat layaknya suatu yang ajaib. Tersenyum pada Jungkook dan mengucapkan selamat pagi yang lembut. Seolah tak ada kecanggungan dalam jiwa Taehyung. Seolah dia lupa pada rasa bersalahnya malam tadi.

Mereka mandi secara bergantian. Bersiap dengan seragam kemudian turun bersama untuk sarapan. Tanpa obrolan. Hanya saling bicara seperlunya. Jungkook bersyukur Taehyung tampak tak lagi berniat membahas masalah itu. Biarlah ini semua berlalu seakan tak pernah terjadi.

Mereka kembali berangkat bersama dan persis seperti hari kemarin, sekolah kembali menjadikan Jungkook sebagai sebuah tontonan sepanjang koridor. Ini seperti hari keduanya menjadi artis bagi teman-teman kelasnya. Juga kembali menjadi hari di mana dia dan senior Kim jadi bahan obrolan antara Yuju, Lisa, dan Bambam yang terus merecoki Jungkook dengan tiga mulut pintar mereka.

( ^^ )

.

.

.

 **2011, Juli 04**

 **Senin**

Seminggu ke depan, tepatnya di hari Senin hingga Jumat merupakan pekan evaluasi kedua semester pertama bagi Jungkook. Artinya tak ada kegiatan klub apapun di sekolah. Itu adalah salah satu aturan yang sangat dijaga dalam lingkungan sekolah MIN. Yang artinya juga tak ada jam pulang larut hingga pukul tiga sore untuk pelajaran wajib.  
Sekolah akan bubar pada tengah hari dan murid bebas untuk langsung pulang atau tetap tinggal di sekolah sekedar belajar bersama untuk ujian di hari selanjutnya.

Keberuntungan bagi Jungkook untuk menjalani rutinitas barunya. Pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Jimin menginap. Sudah lima hari kemarin dia terus melakukan ini. Mencoba menerima apa yang telah terjadi.

Ibu dan ayahnya sudah kembali ke Busan tempo hari. Mereka tentu tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka begitu saja. Ibunya berpesan untuk terus menjaga Jimin. _Ajak kakak_ _mu_ _bicara untuk terus berjuang_. Dan Jungkook melakukannya. Menceritakan apapun pada Jimin mengenai hal yang dilaluinya.

Karena hal itu pula dia sering berbagi waktu bersama Taehyung. Pemuda Kim terus menjemputnya tiap pagi. Menunggunya untuk pulang bersama; mampir ke kamar inap Jimin. Mengantarnya pulang. Menjemputnya lagi esok pagi. Dan siklus itu terjadi setiap hari. Jungkook mulai terbiasa. Pun dengan teman-temannya yang menuai pro dan kontra. Tentu mereka berpikir Jungkook punya hubungan dengan Taehyung. Sebagian setuju tapi lebih banyak yang tidak. Menganggap Jungkook sebagai orang ketiga bagi KimKim Couple. Persetan, apa peduli Jungkook?

.

"Hari ini hari pertama evaluasi. Masih agak gugup seperti yang waktu itu, tapi aku sudah belajar semalam. _Hyung_ , nilai ku akan bagus kan? Kau harus menjawab, _iya kook, nilaimu pasti bagus_. Begitu _Hyung_. Lalu mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut. Seperti ini".

Jungkook membawa tangan Jimin yang sejak tadi dia usap dalam genggamannya untuk menyentuh puncak kepalanya. Dia menunduk agar memudahkan tangan Jimin mengusap kepalanya. Terus dia gerakkan tangan yang terasa dingin untuk tetap mengusap. Jungkook tersenyum. Tak lama karena setelahnya bibirnya mengerucut, menahan getaran. Menatap dengan matanya yang buram ke wajah Jimin yang tenang.

"Kau harus bangun. Lalu lihat nilaiku nanti. _Hyung_ harus. Agar aku bisa cepat mencubitimu karena merahasiakan ini dariku. Jadi, cepat bangun, _Hyung_. Ya? Kumohon".

Jungkook menunduk kemudian merebahkan kepalanya pada sisi ranjang Jimin. Tetap dengan tangan Jimin yang berada di atas kepalanya. Dan tubuhnya bergetar. Beberapa kali dia membersit, tangannya yang lain meremas seprai ranjang Jimin. Membentuk kepalan tangan yang kokoh.

Taehyung melihat itu dalam sunyi. Dari luar ruangan melalui kaca kecil yang ada di pintu. Menyaksikan kesekian kalinya bahu Jungkook yang bergetar kala menjenguk sahabatnya. Lima hari lalu, yang mana hari ketika Jungkook meminta di antar ke rumah sakit. Sepulang sekolah pemuda yang Taehyung akui sebagai adiknya itu memohon, memaksanya.

Mereka selalu bergantian dalam menjeguk; masuk ke kamar Jimin seusai izin dokter. Pertama Taehyung lalu Jungkook kedua. Kadang hanya Jungkook yang masuk, Taehyung mengantar saja. Seperti hari ini.

Taehyung mengusap di bagian bawah mata Jungkook ketika pemuda itu keluar dari ruang ganti dan berdiri di hadapannya. Jungkook tidak mengelak. Hanya menerima usapan hangatnya tangan Taehyung. Ini bukan pertama kali. Karena Taehyung selalu melakukan itu seusai Jungkook melepas baju kunjungannya untuk Jimin. Tak sekalipun Jungkook bertanya atau menghindar. Dan tak sekalipun Taehyung mengutarakan alasan untuk menyentuhnya.

( ^^ )

.

.

.

 **2011, Juli 9**

 **Sabtu**

Masa ujiannya sudah berlalu dan liburan musim panas berada di depan mata. Ini hari libur pertama setelah ujian selesai. Jungkook sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu membantu nyonya Park melipat pakaian. Bibinya itu sudah terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ya, setelah Jungkook sadar bahwa tak seharusnya dia marah karena di bohongi _-_ itu kasar jadi dia menyebutnya sebagai _-_ penyampaian kabar yang ditunda akan sakitnya Jimin. Karena dia mengerti bahwa bukan hanya Jungkook yang terkejut. Bukan hanya Jungkook yang khawatir. Bibi Park jauh lebih terpukul darinya, begitupun dengan pamannya.

Pukul sepuluh tepat Jungkook menerima hasil evaluasinya yang dikirim pihak sekolah melalui _e-mail_. Cukup bagus dan memenuhi standar. Dia menunjukannya pada bibinya ketika wanita itu bertanya. Jungkook mendapat satu pujian dan usapan pada kepalanya. Juga senyum dari bibir yang akhir-akhir ini lebih banyak diam.

Lalu Jungkook meneruskan _e-mail_ itu pada ibunya di Busan. Menambahi bahwa dia tidak pulang saat liburan. Dia ingin menemani Jimin. Balasan dari ibunya adalah sebuah panggilan video. Jungkook menerimanya di kamar. Ibunya memberinya ungkapan sayang juga kerinduan. Tentu tak luput dari pujian akan hasil belajarnya. Ayahnya juga terlihat dalam layar ponselnya. Mereka tertawa bersama.

Setelahnya Jungkook menerima panggilan lain sesudah memutus koneksinya dari Busan. Itu Taehyung. Jungkook merubah posisinya dari tengkurap menjadi telentang. Kali ini menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga setelah menggeser tombol bulat berwarna hijau.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?".

Suara Taehyung langsung mendarat di telinga Jungkook. Sangat spontan dan tanpa rasa sopan. Apa dia tak bisa menyapa dulu? Jungkook tentu mengatakan bahwa hasilnya bagus dan mendengar Taehyung tertawa. Sebagus apa, tanyanya.

"Tak ada angka tujuh".

Taehyung bersuara lagi dengan nada bertanya. Katanya, hanya satu sampai enam? Wah, Jungkook benar-benar diremehkan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Hanya delapan dan sembilan".

Jungkook menimpali bahwa dia akan meneruskan hasilnya pada _e-mail_ pemuda Kim. Yang langsung ditolak oleh Taehyung. Pemuda itu justru memberikan perintah padanya.

"Tidak perlu, turunlah!".

Tiba-tiba pompa darah Jungkook cepat. Dia reflek bangkit menjadi duduk. Sejenak berpikir kemudian menebak.

"Kau di rumah?".

Taehyung menjawabnya dengan gumaman tidak jelas kemudian sambungannya di putus. Jungkook masih menggenggam _handphone_ -nya di tangan saat keluar dari kamar. Matanya benar menangkap Taehyung yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu. Dengan segelas jus merah di meja dan beberapa stoples camilan. Tangan Taehyung memberinya isyarat untuk turun.

Begitu sampai di bawah, Jungkook yang bahkan belum mengambil tempat untuk duduk sudah ditanya dengan menuntut oleh pemuda Kim. Dia bilang, _mana-_ dengan nada selayaknya seorang bos. Jungkook mengerti jadi dia menyerahkan ponselnya yang sudah menampilkan hasil evaluasinya di layar.

Jungkook membiarkan pemuda itu menelusuri layar datar di tangannya dengan muka sok menilai. Sedang dia memilih duduk di sisi lain dari sofa. Menunggu Taehyung selesai dengan acara melihat-lihat daftar nilai Jungkook.

"Tanpa sepuluh?".

Mata Taehyung masih fokus pada ponsel yang bukan miliknya. Jungkook mendengus mendengar rangkaian kata dalam kalimat berikutnya dari mulut Taehyung. Mengatakan bahwa dia bahkan punya setengah dari sepuluh dalam daftarnya. Sok sekali.

"Dasar Tuan sombong yang jenius".

Taehyung mengerjap dua kali lalu menatap Jungkook. Pemuda yang lebih muda itu tengah menatapnya dengan cibiran kecil di mulut. Melihat itu Taehyung tertawa bukan hanya karena ekspresi lucu milik Jungkook yang berusaha menatapnya marah. Tapi Juga kalimat pemuda itu yang dirasa kurang tepat untuk Taehyung.

"Bodoh! Yang benar Tuan jenius yang sombong".

Taehyung mengatakan kebenaran pada Jungkook dan melihat lebih banyak rasa kesal dari adik kelasnya itu. Saat Taehyung menyerahkan kembali ponsel Jungkook. Pemuda itu menyambarnya dengan cepat.

Taehyung baru akan mengusak kepala Jungkook karena gemas namun urung saat mendengar suara lain dari mereka berdua. Nyonya Park muncul dari sebuah pintu di sisi kanan yang merupakan kamarnya. Berjalan mendekat pada dua remaja di ruang tamunya. Pakaiannya rapi dan dia menenteng sebuah tas tangan.

"Oh, Jungkook sudah turun?".

Jungkook menjawab dalam anggukan. Menghilangkan muka masamnya dan tersenyum pada bibi Park. Dia bertanya apa bibinya itu sudah akan berangkat ke rumah sakit untuk mengunjungi Jimin. Tapi bukan jawaban dari bibinya yang Jungkook dengar. Melainkan suara Taehyung yang berkumandang.

"Tentu saja, Kau pikir untuk apa _Eomma_ ku yang cantik bersiap".

"Aish, hentikan gombalanmu itu, Tae. Tak ada Jimin yang akan membantuku membalasmu".

Bibinya sedikit tertawa saat menimpali perkataan Taehyung. Meski begitu Jungkook tak bisa tidak mendengar suaranya yang sedikit terluka. Bibinya itu memang sudah melakukan aktivitas seperti sedia kala tanpa menangisi Jimin lagi namun Jungkook tahu tak ada lagi sinar dalam wajahnya.

Jungkook mendengar Taehyung yang hendak bicara. Menyebut kata _Eomma_ dengan teramat lirih yang terdengar sendu. Namun seakan tak ingin larut dalam ingatan rasa yang menyakitkan. Bibi Park lebih dulu berucap. Mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat".

Mereka pergi bersama menaiki taksi. Taehyung meningalkan motornya di garasi rumah keluarga Park. Saat di rumah sakit Taehyung masuk duluan begitu tuan Park keluar dari ruang inap Jimin. Taehyung tak banyak bicara. Dia hanya pamitan untuk memulai liburan musim panasnya-sebelum nantinya berjuang untuk masuk universitas- di Daegu. Malam ini dia berangkat. Ya, sesedih apapun akan kondisi Jimin. Tentu Taehyung tak bisa hanya fokus pada pemuda itu. Dia punya keluarga yang merindukannya di Daegu. Toh, menurutnya Jimin juga tak akan suka jika melihatnya hanya terpuruk.

Jungkook menemui Jimin setelahnya. Seperti janjinya dia menunjukkan nilai hasil evaluasinya pada Jimin juga. Sekalipun tak ada tanggapan dari Jimin meski seberusaha apapun Jungkook memperlihatkannya. Jimin tak membuka kelopak matanya untuk mengamati daftar nilainya. Tapi Jungkook tak akan menangis hari ini. Di depan Jimin dia tak akan menangis lagi.

Jungkook juga meyemangati Jimin untuk terus berusaha kembali meraih sadarnya. Kembali pada mereka. Untuk tetap jadi jelmaan malaikat yang super baik. Jungkook mengaku pada Jimin bahwa dia gengsi mengatakan ini tapi dia tetap memaksakan bibirnya untuk berucap.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, _hyung_. Cepat tatap aku. Dan peluk aku. Lalu ayo, bersaing".

Jungkook tersenyum setelahnya. Tak ada apapun dari Jimin. Membuatnya menghela napas.

"Ayo, buat _dia_ memilih, _hyung_!".

Anggap Jungkook gila karena mengajak bersaing orang yang koma. Bersaing dalam rasa cinta. Memang Jungkook sudah berbagi pada Jimin. Dia menceritakan apa saja hal yang dilaluinya pada pemuda itu. Termasuk malam di mana dia nyaris merasakan bibir dari orang yang Jimin suka. Ada bagian dari hatinya yang menyesal atas tindakannya kala itu tapi tentu tak sebesar rasa sakitnya.

Jungkook juga sudah jujur pada Jimin. Dia bahkan memohon sebuah izin. Untuknya menyanding sebuah rasa pada sahabat kakaknya. Rasanya pada Taehyung. Jungkook mengakui dia jatuh untuk Taehyung. Memang belum yakin sepenuhnya tapi sedikit banyak begitulah pemikirannya akan menerjemahkan rasanya pada Taehyung. Hanya pada Jiminlah Jungkook bicara. Meski nyatanya tak menerima respon, Jungkook tetap melalukannya.

Jungkook selesai dan keluar saat hanya ada bibi dan pamannya di koridor depan ruang inap Jimin. Tak ada tanda-tanda Taehyung di sana. Kata pamannya, Taehyung bilang ingin ke toilet jadi Jungkook duduk dan menunggu. Dia sempat berbincang sebentar dengan pamannya, menunjukkan hasil evaluasinya. Bibinya sudah masuk menemui Jimin. Tapi Taehyung tak jua kelihatan. Entah kenapa Jungkook resah.

Paman menyuruhnya untuk menelpon. Tapi Jungkook gengsi. Kenapa juga dia harus mencari Taehyung? Tak lama ponselnya bergetar dalam sakunya dan ada nama Taehyung di sana. _Panjang umur sekali dia._ Taehyung tak menyapanya. Hanya langsung bicara, yang katanya sekedar memberitahu pada Jungkook bahwa pemuda itu di taman.

"Tanam rumah sakit?".

Jungkook hanya mendengar sebuah afirmasi tanpa suara lain yang datang dari Taehyung di seberang. Tak ada yang kembali bicara. Jungkook bimbang. Lebih baik dia ke sana menyusul Taehyung atau tetap di sini. Tapi dia ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu.

"Aku ke sana".

Jungkook seakan menunggu Taehyung untuk menyetujuinya. Hanya ada napas Taehyung di telinganya sebelum dia mendapat sebuah titah.

"Ya, tapi jangan tutup telponnya".

Jungkook agak bingung. Tapi tak membantah. Dia pamit pada pamannya untuk menemui Taehyung di taman belakang rumah sakit. Setelah mendapat anggukan Jungkook segera beranjak dengan ponselnya yang masih di telinga. Sepenuhnya memenuhi mandat Taehyung. Mereka tak saling bicara. Hanya ada napas dan suara orang lain di kejauhan yang Jungkook yakini adalah suara orang-orang yang ada di taman. Sayup-sayup.

"Kau di sebelah mana?".

Jungkook bertanya begitu sampai. Ada beberapa bangku taman yang di tempati orang-orang berseragam suster dan seorang pasien yang mereka rawat. Tak satu pun yang di duduki oleh Taehyung. Jungkook berjalan agak ke dalam, menengokkan kepalanya untuk mencari. Taehyung tak menjawab dan Jungkook kembali bertanya. Ketiga kalinya hingga membuat Jungkook kesal.

" _Hyung_ -".

"Sebelah kiri Jungkook".

Impulsif Jungkook menengok pada arah yang Taehyung sebut. Dahinya mengernyit karena tak menemukan siapapun. Hanya sebuah bangku kosong di ujung dan sebuah pohon dengan daunnya yang rimbun. Tempat itu sepi dan jauh dari para pasangan suster-pasien. Jungkook memperingati taehyung untuk tidak main-main. Tapi jawaban pemuda itu menghantamnya telak.

"Kau yang ingin ke sini".

Benar. Taehyung tidak menyuruh Jungkook untuk menghampirinya. Jungkook yang mau dan Taehyung hanya mengarahkan. Tanpa sedikitpun paksaan.

Jungkook mencoba meyakini akan kebenaran dalam keterangan dari Taehyung. Dia melangkah. Berpikir bahwa mungkin Taehyung ada di balik pohon. Bersembunyi dan mengerjainya. Jadi dia tak mengindahkan bangku kosong itu dan terus berjalan menuju sisi pohon yang lain. Tak ada Taehyung di sana. Jungkook semakin jengkel.

" _Hyung_ -".

"Itulah yang akan kau temui".

Dalam ketidak mengertiannya Jungkook hanya mampu bertanya. Kenapa?

"Karena begitulah seharusnya".

Jungkook diam mendengar tutur kata milik Taehyung. Pemuda itu bicara seolah menasehati. Begitu perlahan dan tenang. Menjadikan Jungkook bisu untuk membantah atau sekedar menyahut. _Jangan mencariku. Jangan datang padaku. Lakukan itu untuk orang lain Jungkook._ Tiga kalimat yang terus menggema dalam kepala Jungkook.

Lantas Jungkook adalah idiot yang tidak mengerti maksud Taehyung. Itu adalah sebuah larangan yang teramat sangat jelas. Dan Jungkook tak berharap dia akan mengerti. Belum sempat Jungkook mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, sambungan itu di putus. Jungkook menurunkan ponselnya dan menggenggamnya dengan begitu kuat. Perlahan kakinya lemas dan dia berjongkok di sana. Seperti orang linglung dia hanya terus melamun. Diam mendengarkan angin yang berbisik.

( ^^ )

.

.

.

Pukul 18.39

Taehyung selesai berkemas dan siap untuk ke stasiun. Hanya sebuah ransel berisi beberapa pakaian yang akan menemani perjalanannya untuk pulang ke rumah orang tuanya malam ini. Dia memakai jaket adidas yang begitu pas di tubuhnya tanpa menutup ritsletingnya. Seusai mengikat tali sepatunya dia beranjak membuka pintu apartemen untuk keluar tapi pergerakannya terhenti mendapati Jungkook di sana.

Pakaian adik kelasnya masih sama seperti siang tadi. _Jeans_ hitam ketat dan kaos biru laut berlengan pendek yang longgar. Jungkook tersenyum padanya. Bertanya kemana Taehyung akan pergi juga apa dia boleh ikut. Sejenak membuat Taehyung mengernyit.

"Jungkook-".

Mata Taehyung menyipit mendengar Jungkook yang langsung menyahut, mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan menyingkir dari jalan keluar Taehyung jika tak mendapat jawaban.

"Ke Daegu".

Jawaban singkat milik Taehyung membuat Jungkook tersenyum. Taehyung mencoba memaksa untuk melangkah dan sedikit mendesak Jungkook ke pinggir tapi urung karena Jungkook malah merentangkan dua tangannya.

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaan yang kedua".

Jungkook begitu kukuh. Taehyung menghela napasnya seolah mengalah. Bibirnya melontarkan penolakan pada Jungkook untuk ikut dengannya. Sangat jelas. Tapi bibirnya justru tersenyum seakan Jungkook sengaja untuk menganggap jawaban Taehyung adalah sebuah persetujuan. Dia malah melangkah mundur memberi jalan lalu menunggu Taehyung mengunci pintu apartemennya dan memimpin Taehyung untuk melangkah. Jungkook berada tiga langkah di depan Taehyung dengan sesekali menengok ke belakang.

Tidak ada siapapun yang membuka obrolan di dalam lift. Taehyung berusaha untuk tidak menganggap Jungkook ada. Sedang Jungkook terus meliriknya. Melewati lobi kemudian halaman depan gedung hingga Taehyung berdiri diam untuk menyetop taksi, Jungkook tetap di sana. Kali ini hanya berjarak dua langkah dengan Jungkook yang berada di belakang Taehyung.

Begitu sebuah taksi berhenti di depan mereka, Jungkook bergerak cepat agar bisa menyalip Taehyung untuk masuk ketika tangan Taehyung membuka pintunya. Jungkook duduk di dalam dan berpura seakan dia tak melakukan apapun dengan tidak menatap Taehyung. Wajahnya menengok ke kiri ke arah jendela mobil di sisinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?".

Jungkook mengabaikannya dan tetap diam. Dia mendengar Taehyung menggeram kemudian masuk dan menutup pintu setenang yang pemuda itu mampu. Jika ini mobilnya sudah pasti pintu itu akan berdebum keras akibat bantingannya. Sayang ini adalah sebuah taksi yang dikendarai oleh pak tua yang kini melirik tingkah dua bocah itu kemudian bertanya ke mana arah tujuan mereka.

Taehyung yang jawab. Menyebut sebuah kawasan yang merupakan nama komplek rumah Jimin. Jungkook berpikir cepat bahwa Taehyung berniat untuk mengantarnya lebih dulu. Jadi Jungkook menggeleng kemudian memberitahu sopir itu untuk langsung saja ke Daegu. Serius? Memang sopir ini mau berkendara lebih dari tiga jam ke sana? Biayanya pasti mahal.

"Jangan dengarkan dia-".

"Ku bilang Daegu, Pak!".

"Diam!".

Kini Jungkook menatap balik pada Taehyung. Jelas terlihat kemarahan dari hazel yang entah sejak kapan Jungkook sukai. Taehyung menatapnya tajam dan Jungkook tak senang jadi dia membalas tatapan itu dengan menyebalkan. Sopir itu hanya menunggu kedua anak remaja di belakangnya untuk menentukan tujuan mereka secara jelas dan tidak membuatnya bingung lagi.

"Apa maumu?".

Taehyung bertanya setelah beberapa saat. Hal terbaik untuk menghadapi Jungkook adalah mengajaknya bicara, jadi Taehyung melakukannya. Jungkook menunduk sesaat dan melirik pada hal lain baru bibirnya mencicit bahwa dia ingin mengantar Taehyung. Sekali lagi Taehyung mengalah. Menghela napasnya lalu berujar pada sopir taksinya kalau tujuan mereka adalah stasiun.

"Oh, naik kereta?".

Taehyung menengok pada Jungkook yang menatapnya dengan binar mata menggemaskan. _Cepat sekali dia merubah mood-nya._ Taehyung hanya menanggapinya dengan gumam ketidakjelasan namun Jungkook terlihat begitu senang dengan terus mengulum senyum sepanjang perjalanan. Taehyung hanya melirik adik kelasnya sesekali. Meski tanpa sadar dia ikut tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Jungkook. Nah, bukan hanya Jungkook yang suasana hatinya mudah berubahkan?

Sampai di stasiun Jungkook tetap mengekori Taehyung hingga pemuda itu melakukan pembelian tiket pada sebuah mesin di sana. Jungkook berdiri di belakang Taehyung agak ke samping jadi dia bisa mencuri lihat pada transaksi yang kakak kelasnya lakukan. Lalu saat Taehyung selesai dia berbalik pada Jungkook dan menyuruhnya untuk mengikutinya menjauh dari area mesin.

"Keretaku berangkat setengah jam lagi, kau mau aku langsung masuk atau menemanimu mendapatkan taksi?".

Jungkook tersenyum sesaat. Ada rasa perhatian dalam kalimat Taehyung untuknya tentu dia merasa senang. Tapi Jungkook menggeleng dan menyuruh Taehyung untuk cepat masuk. Dia bisa pulang dengan aman nanti. Taehyung tidak perlu khawatir, ujarnya pada pemuda Kim.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk sekilas dan berjalan menjauh. Meninggakan Jungkook yang masih menatap punggungnya lekat. Begitu punggung itu tak lagi terlihat lantas Jungkook berlari; berbalik menuju mesin yang tadi disambangi oleh Taehyung.

KTX 169 Busan. Gerbong 3. Kursi 6A.

Jungkook mengingatnya dengan baik. Jadi dia membuat pilihan yang hampir sama dengan pilihan Taehyung. Telunjuknya menekan tombol untuk kereta bernomor 169, lalu bergerak menekan pada gerbong 3, kemudian kursi no.6B. Beruntung belum ada yang membelinya jadi Jungkook mendapatkan itu dan langsung melesat menyusul ke arah ke mana Taehyung pergi.

Jungkook bimbang apa dia akan langsung masuk lalu duduk tepat di sebelah Taehyung atau menunggu hingga akhir ketika gerbang kereta akan di tutup saja baru dia masuk.

Pilihan kedua terdengar jauh lebih aman. Dia berdiri dekat seorang petugas di pintu gerbong 3 dan menunggu hingga pengumuman ketiga untuk keberangkatan kereta kembali disiarkan. Petugas itu masuk dan Jungkook mengikutinya terburu. Jantungnya bergerak cepat saat kakinya menginjak lantai kereta. Semua orang sudah duduk membuat Jungkook menelan ludahnya gugup. Perlahan dia melangkah. Menghitung kursi yang dilewatinya dan sampai pada nomor kursi 5A dan 5B; dia berhenti.

Sebuah kepala bersandar pada kaca jendela dan Jungkook yakin itu milik Taehyung. Meski tertutupi oleh sebuah topi hitam yang menyembunyikan rambutnya. Jungkook makin gugup. Bagaimana reaksi Taehyung mendapati dirinya yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya? Apa dia akan marah? Membentaknya? Oh, tentu. Taehyung tak memperbolehkannya untuk ikut tadi jadi pemuda itu pasti akan marah.

Bagaimana lagi? Ini sudah terjadi jadi Jungkook hanya perlu duduk dan menyiapkan diri. Tak dipungkiri bahwa dalam hati Jungkook berharap Taehyung justru senang melihat betapa gigihnya dia. Mungkin juga kekeras kepalaannya. Yah, tak ada yang mustahilkan. Apapun bisa terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

( TBC )

Terima Kasih.

Sudikah me-review?

...

* * *

 _ **Special Thanks**_ for you who gimme review:

 **itsathenazi** [roller coaster? Naik turun jempalitan dong/eh/:D he'em/kasih jempol/ moga kuki terus membangkang?/;)/ belum meninggal kok baru koma,, mungkin akan bangun kalo di cium pangerannya aka .]

 **HilmaKins** [ bersabarlah untuk itu/hehe/ kan yg ena itu biasanya belakangan(?),, dan ini sudah dilanjuut~~~ :) maaf kelamaan]

 **Homin lover** [nah, dugaanmu bener ya :D/selamat/tepuk tangan/ kenapa diumpetin? Yaa, hanya jimin yg tau eh mau maksudnya. Dan penyebab dia koma? Sama ko. Cuma jimin yg tau dokter kan ngira-ngira doang/plak/wkwkwk]

 **Julia Kie** [hii,, akhirnya! ada yg nanya _ini_ XD/ nah, kalo yg _ini_ sih akan ketauan nanti. Tungguin ajah. Bakal aku bongkar ko :D]

Jika ada rasa kurang puas dg jawaban aku di sini, boleh ko kalo mau pm, tapi gk janji fast respon ya... hehe /XD/;

* * *

 _ **Special Thanks**_ yang udah Fav and follow :

 **Buzlague, KukisEnaHALAL, TaeJung1, dianaindriani, CaratARMYmonbebe, JeonXXX, Taekooks'cream, obatnyamukbakar, Ly379, bibble-ie, jvodka-ssi, solideo62, idiotqueen, kelincitembem, reepetra, jeykeyy, Nichola Arisue, World fanfiction, 7, Adilaarang, HilmaKins, itsna dhea, Springtae-sama, SwaggxrBang, TaeBaby10, Yuth girsang, aliceus, lailannur00, Ewin Karoyani, Tipo, 99, itsathenazi, taemochii, Haodong, noonim;**

waiting and also red this fic.

...

* * *

 **Disclaimer : The ownership I have is just Storyline. Any Name, Brand, or Anything else is not mine.**

* * *

.

 _Coming Soon Chapter 6_

.

"Apa kau bodoh?".

"Eh?".

.

"Kemana kau akan mengajakku?".

"Heh, pede sekali".

.

"Hei, Kook, sudah. Jungkook, hei, Kookei ini...".

.


	6. Chapter 6

Fiction. Vkook. AU.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar satu jam lebih kereta melaju dan Jungkook masih aman dari amukan Taehyung. Beberapa saat lalu KTX yang mereka tumpangi sempat transit di stasiun Daejeon. Jungkook merasa beruntung karena begitu dia duduk di sana. Duduk di kursi bernomor 6B tepat di sebelah Taehyung. Hanya ketenangan yang menyambutnya. _Sunbae_ -nya tidur dan Jungkook benar-benar bersyukur. Paling tidak dia bisa menyiapkan diri dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan dia dapat dari Taehyung.

Dengan hal itu pula Jungkook tidak berhenti tersenyum. Berkali-kali dia mengulum bibirnya agar tidak terlalu tertarik ke arah pipi yang gemil. Membentuk sebuah senyum yang entah kenapa tidak bisa berhenti. Pun dengan manik malamnya yang terus bergulir pada sosok di samping kanannya.

Jungkook pikir orang lain yang melihatnya pasti berpikir bahwa dia gila karena tersenyum seorang diri terus menerus. Tapi siapa peduli? Tak ada yang melihatnya. Semua orang sibuk dengan diri masing-masing. Ya, termasuk seseorang di sebelah kiri Jungkook yang merupakan seorang balita laki-laki bertubuh tambun. Sejak tadi anak itu tidak bisa diam meski jelas-jelas di abaikan oleh seorang pria di sisinya yang menurut Jungkook adalah ayah si balita.

Sesekali Jungkook akan tertawa kecil juga gemas menyaksikan hiburan gratis dari suara anak itu yang terus mengatakan banyak hal random yang sejujurnya Jungkook tidak mengerti. Seperti sesaat kemudian di mana anak itu menengok ke arahnya dan Jungkook balas menatapnya. Jungkook memberikan senyuman yang memunculkan gigi kelinci tapi di luar perkiraan anak laki-laki itu justru mencembik lalu memepetkan tubuhnya pada si ayah dan mulai menangis.

Jungkook bengong melihatnya. Apa yang salah memang? Apa senyumannya menakutkan? Seharusnya tidak karena Jungkook ingat lucu dan imut adalah dua kata yang sering teman-temannya lontarkan untuknya. Taehyung juga. Jadi kenapa anak itu justru menangis?

Sedikit takut Jungkook mencoba untuk tidak menaruh perhatian pada pasangan anak-ayah itu lagi dan hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Jungkook mengusap dua lengan atasnya karena hawa dingin yang mulai dia rasakan dan kepalanya sedikit menengok pada Taehyung. Saat itulah dia sadar bahwa pemuda Kim tak lagi menjelajahi mimpi. Mata coklat sebening madu itu menatapnya dengan sorot yang Jungkook anggap sebagai ketidaksukaan.

Taehyung mengerjap dan mendapati sosok adik kelasnya yang tersenyum gugup. Apa ini? Kenapa Jungkook di sini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jungkook?".

Jungkook tertawa kecil dengan canggung.

"Hehe, Mengan-tarmu?".

"Kau ini siapa? Ibuku?".

Jungkook tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Taehyung tidak membentaknya tapi nada bicaranya Jungkook tidak suka. Seakan pemuda itu sangat tidak menyukai pada apa yang Jungkook lakukan sekarang. Taehyung diam menunggu tapi kesabarannya habis karena Jungkook tak kunjung bersuara. Bahkan tidak menatapnya. Jadi Taehyung menarik dua bahu Jungkook untuk menghadap padanya. Memaksa Jungkook untuk mendongak membalas matanya.

"Aku bertanya padamu".

Jungkook masih bergeming. Dia benar bingung. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ketika Taehyung mengeja namanya dengan desisan, barulah dia mencicit. _Aku adikmu._ Jungkook tidak berharap dia mengakui itu tapi tak ada hal lain yang masuk dalam akalnya. Taehyung menganggapnya adikkan? Jadi ini adalah kebenaran. Tak mungkin dia mengaku sebagai _-apa-_ kekasih? Yang benar saja. Taehyung bahkan menolak sentuhannya.

Jungkook mendengar Taehyung yang menghela napasnya kemudian melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Jungkook. Pemuda itu mengguman sesuatu yang tidak bisa Jungkook dengar. Tanpa sedikitpun mengubah posisinya untuk kembali menghadap ke depan, Jungkook bertanya pada kakak kelasnya apa dia marah atau tidak.

"Tentu. Kau tidak mendengarkan kataku".

Lalu tak ada lagi suara dari Taehyung. Jungkook mengatakan maaf karena bertindak seenaknya seperti ini tapi tak ada balasan apapun dari Taehyung. Taehyung tidak memberinya respon. Sedang Jungkook benar-benar salah tingkah karena duduknya mulai gelisah.

Seakan tidak mengenalnya Taehyung hanya diam tak menghiraukan apapun yang Jungkook coba katakan.

"Setidaknya dia tidak membentak".

Sengaja Jungkook mendumel dengan suara agak keras berharap Taehyung mendengarnya. Jungkook ingin melihat respon pemuda itu tapi bahkan sekedar helaan napas darinya tak sekalipun ada. Membuat Jungkook jadi kesal. Memangnya dia patung?

Setengah jam berlalu dan hanya ada kesunyian di antara mereka. Jungkook sudah lelah berusaha dan Taehyung tak kunjung bersuara. Bahkan di saat Jungkook malu kala perutnya berbunyi tanda lapar. Tak sedikit pun Taehyung menaruh perhatian. _Dasar kurang ajar._

Di stasiun Dongdaegu Taehyung turun dan keluar dari kereta masih tanpa bicara. Jungkook buru-buru kembali menguntit kakak kelasnya karena tujuannya kan memang ikut bersama pemuda Kim. Jadi sedikit mengusik privasi orang tidak apa kan? Toh Taehyung tak acuh pada apa yang Jungkook lakukan.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga secara mengejutkan Taehyung berhenti. Tentu Jungkook juga berhenti kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan menunduk menghindari tatapan Taehyung. Menggerakkan satu kakinya dengan bertumpu pada jemari; bersiul seolah sibuk sendiri.

"Apa kau bodoh?".

"Eh?".

Taehyung melepas jaketnya kemudian memakaikannya pada Jungkook. Ya, Tuhan. Jungkook menahan kesal semenjak diamnya Taehyung. Menahan lapar yang melanda perutnya. Dan kini harus menahan rona juga degup jantungnya yang menggila. Taehyung begitu dekat dan menatapnya sangat lekat. Meski tak dipungkiri bahwa masih tersisa raut kesal yang nyata.

"Keras kepalamu itu".

Jungkook diam mendengarkan. Taehyung terus bicara tentang apa yang Jungkook lakukan ini adalah salah. Harusnya tidak begini. Harusnya Jungkook tidak perlu mengikuti kata hatinya dan berakhir di sini. Seharusnya, seharusnya, dan terus seharusnya. Jungkook mendengar itu dengan baik. Mengerti semuanya. Sampai ketika Taehyung berucap bahwa dia hanya berniat melindungi Jungkook. Apa maksudnya? Melindunginya dari apa?

Rasa penasaran begitu besar dalam benaknya tapi alih-alih bertanya. Jungkook merasa tak enak hati mendengar semua kata-kata Taehyung. Dia hanya berusaha untuk tidak membuat Taehyung bertambah kesal jadi kata maaf meluncur dari belah bibirnya. Terdengar sangat tulus. Menjadikan tangan Taehyung bergerak mengusap puncak rambut Jungkook yang kini tengah menatapnya seakan takut untuk berkata. Jadi inisiatif Taehyung adalah bertanya apa yang ingin Jungkook ungkapkan.

"Kau akan kedinginan, _Hyung_ ".

Taehyung terkekeh geli. Kemudian menyuruh Jungkook untuk menahan sedikit lagi rasa laparnya. Jungkook hanya menurut. Begitupun ketika Taehyung mengajaknya untuk kembali berjalan. Kali ini dengan bersisian. Tapi seakan ada yang kurang, Jungkook menarik pelan tangan Taehyung untuk berhenti. Sedikit ragu dia mengambil jemari Taehyung. Menggenggamnya dalam lima jari dan memasukkannya pada saku jaket yang kini dipakainya.

Gerakannya begitu kikuk membuat Taehyung hanya tertawa. Jungkook menelan ludahnya sebelum berkata.

"Anggap terima kasih. Juga maaf".

Taehyung baru akan menanggapi tapi Jungkook terburu menolak.

"Diam. Jalan saja".

Untuk sekali lagi Taehyung mengusap kepala Jungkook dengan tangannya yang bebas. Mereka berjalan lagi, bersama beberapa perbincangan ringan.

"Masih jauh?".

"Sepuluh menit, mungkin".

Jungkook pikir Taehyung risih ketika perlahan Taehyung mengeluarkan genggaman tangan mereka dari saku dan menguraikannya. Tapi kemudian dia sangat malu karena dengan begitu santai Taehyung justru menggenggam tangan Jungkook yang di seberang dan memasukkannya ke saku hingga otomatis lengan Taehyung mengitari pinggang Jungkook.

Taehyung tersenyum padanya ketika bergumam bahwa begitu lebih baik.

Tak ada lagi obrolan karena Jungkook menahan malu dan canggung. Langkah mereka bahkan lebih pelan dari yang seharusnya. Dan dalam keheningan itu Jungkook berpikir kemungkinan dari maksud Taehyung melindunginya. Tapi tak satupun gagasan hinggap dalam kepalanya. Yang lebih membuat dia bingung adalah perkataan Taehyung sebelum mereka memasuki sebuah pekarangan rumah.

"Kau boleh meluapkan apapun padaku nanti di Seoul. Tapi tolong, tahan dirimu di sini Jungkook".

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?".

"Hanya bersikaplah senormal mungkin. Oke?".

Jungkook masih belum paham tapi raut Taehyung yang mendesaknya menjadikannya mengangguk saja. Sebenarnya Jungkook agak takut atau mungkin ini rasa gugup. Bagaimana jika orang tua Taehyung tidak menyukainya? Oh, apa yang Jungkook pikirkan? Dia merasa konyol dengan lintas pikirnya yang beranggapan ini seperti pertemuan antara calon mertua dan calon menantu.

Ah, Jungkook berkhayal terlalu jauh.

( ^^ )

.

.

.

Taehyung memperkenalkan Jungkook sebagai juniornya di sekolah sekaligus adik dari Jimin. Ibunya menyambut Jungkook dengan senyuman yang bersahabat tapi tidak dengan ayahnya. Entah hanya perasaan Jungkook atau memang begitulah yang terjadi.

"Kau manis sekali, semoga Taehyung memperlakukanmu dengan baik ya?".

Jungkook melirik pada Taehyung yang menatapnya teduh. Membuat Jungkook tersenyum seketika dan menjawab tentu dia diperlakukan dengan baik oleh Taehyung. Kemudian dia merasakan usapan pada pipinya dari tangan Nyonya Kim. Hangat seperti milik Taehyung.

Mereka mendapat makan malam setelah ibu Taehyung menghangatkan masakannya. Jungkook agak kikuk ketika mendapat tanya dari ayah Taehyung. Hanya seputar hal remeh tapi luar biasa membuatnya gugup. Taehyung sedikit membantunya mengatasi itu dan kemudian dia tahu bahwa Tuan Kim adalah orang yang tegas dan agak kaku. Jadi Jungkook berusaha memakluminya.

Kamar tamu di rumah keluarga Kim tidak memiliki ranjang dan lagipula sudah beralih fungsi sebagai gudang penyimpanan. Jadi Jungkook ditawari untuk tidur di kamar Taehyung tentu bersama dengan pemiliknya. Mereka pernah berbagi ranjang sebelumnya tapi tidak tahu kenapa kali ini Jungkook merasa sangat malu dan canggung. Jantungnya tidak mau diam.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian Jungkook mendapati Taehyung yang sudah telungkup di atas ranjang. Tentu pakaian yang Jungkook kenakan adalah milik Taehyung, karena Jungkook tidak bawa apa-apa kemari. Hanya dompet dan ponsel. Jadi selama dia di sini tentu semua yang dia pakai adalah fasilitas dari Taehyung.

Jungkook bertanya apa pemuda itu tidak mau mandi dulu. Taehyung mendengung sambil menggeleng tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal. Jungkook mengatainya jorok tapi Taehyung tidak peduli. Dia berdalih sudah mandi saat akan berangkat ke stasiun tadi. Ya sudah, Jungkook lelah jadi dia tak mau berdebat. Jungkook mengambil posisi di sisi ranjang yang kosong.

Ketika pantat bulatnya mendarat untuk duduk, Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya hingga wajahnya menghadap pada Jungkook. Tangannya mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk mendekat. Menuruti itu dan Jungkook membelakkan matanya mendengar bisiskan Taehyung di telinganya.

"Dasar mesum kurang ajar-".

"A, a, sakit Jungkook! Hentikan, aku bercanda".

Taehyung sedikit bangkit untuk menghindar dari pukulan yang Jungkook tujukan padanya. Tidak main-main, tepukan tangan Jungkook terasa panas dan perih. Hanya karena dia mengatakan bahwa pemuda kelinci itu terlihat seksi mengenakan baju tidur lamanya dengan kain tipis berwarna krem. Itu satu-satunya baju tidur yang muat di tubuh Jungkook, omong-omong. Padahal Taehyung ingin melihat Jungkook mengenakan baju tidurnya yang bermotif kepala pikachu tapi sayangnya terlalu kecil untuk tubuh bongsor Jungkook.

Sejujurnya Taehyung tidak bercanda dia hanya ingin mengutarakan pemikirannya saja. Niatnya adalah memuji karena di matanya Jungkook memang terlihat seksi saat ini. Terlebih karena itu sedikit transparan hingga dia bisa melihat siluet pinggang jungkook yang ramping. Tapi menerima amukan dari Jungkook begini, biar saja Taehyung mengaku dia hanya bercanda.

Taehyung sudah sepenuhnya duduk dan mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan Jungkook. Dia terkekeh mendapati raut sebal dari adik kelasnya dan mengatakan bahwa sudah cukup pukulan yang dia terima. Mereka terdiam saling pandang. Jungkook juga tidak berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

Kemudian Taehyung mengatakan jika ini sudah malam dan menyuruh Jungkook untuk tidur. Taehyung melepas Jungkook dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Kali ini dia tidur menyamping menghadap ke arah Jungkook. Jadi Jungkook ikut membaringkan tubuhnya dengan menghadap juga pada Taehyung. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Jungkook mengambil tangan Taehyung yang tergeletak di sisi tubuhnya. Menggenggamnya dan dengan cepat dia memejamkan matanya.

Taehyung tersenyum dan membiarkan Jungkook melakukan itu. Dengan teramat lirih dia berkata bahwa Jungkook harus membayar ini nantinya.

( ^^ )

.

.

.

Pagi hari di kediaman keluarga Kim, Jungkook bangun ketika tak lagi ada Taehyung di kamarnya. Jungkook terlonjak dan merasa pusing akibat pergerakannya yang tiba-tiba. Dia mengecek jam yang ada di dinding dan menghembuskan napas lega. Dia pikir dia bangun terlalu siang tapi nyatanya ini baru pukul dua dini hari. Terlalu larut untuk bangun. Tapi ke mana Taehyung sepagi ini? Masih gelap di luar.

Jungkook mendapat jawaban ketika Taehyung kembali masuk ke kamar beberapa menit kemudian. Dengan segelas air di tangannya. Taehyung sedikit terkejut mendapati Jungkook masih saja duduk. Dengan suaranya yang agak serak Jungkook bertanya darimana pemuda itu. Taehyung meletakkan gelas itu di nakas samping tempat tidur dan menjawab singkat; dapur.

Jungkook menunggu Taehyung untuk kembali masuk ke dalam selimut. Taehyung menawarinya minum tapi Jungkook menolak. Dia kembali berbaring dan mulai memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Barusan Bibi mu menelpon. Kau membuatnya khawatir".

Menjadikan Jungkook menatap Taehyung. Belum sempat Jungkook mengutarakan penyesalan, Taehyung sudah menimpali.

 _Menyuruhnya untuk tidak begini lagi._

"Ya, Aku tahu. Kau mengatakan itu sejak tadi".

Kata Jungkook dengan ketus. Serius, sudah puluhan kali Taehyung mewanti agar Jungkook jangan seenaknya lagi. Membuatnya jengah mendengarkan. Dia tidak bodoh untuk mengerti jadi bisakah dia hanya mendapat peringatan satu kali saja. Usai berkata Jungkook membalik tubuhnya ke arah jendela.

"Aku pernah bilang ingin dekat denganmu, kan? Jungkook".

Taehyung mengatakan itu perlahan. Tahu bahwa Jungkook belum kembali tidur. Hanya membelakanginya. Jungkook menerka kearah mana Taehyung ingin bicara hingga dia hanya diam tanpa merespon.

"Karena saat itu aku tidak tahu akan begini".

Jungkook hanya mencoba memahami Taehyung. Dia menunggu Taehyung untuk menyelesaikan apa yang ingin pemuda itu utarakan. Sayangnya tak ada lanjutan dari pemuda Kim. Menit berlalu dan Jungkook masih menunggu. Hingga dia menengok ke belakang dan hanya mendapati punggung Taehyung. Mereka beradu punggung, lagi.

.

Sekitar pukul tujuh Jungkook merasakan guncangan pada bahu lalu usapan di kepalanya. Itu ibu Taehyung yang membangunkannya. Mengatakan bahwa sudah saatnya Jungkook bangun untuk sarapan. Ya, ampun. Ini membuatnya tak enak hati karena sungguh- dia tamu tapi seakan tak tahu diri. Jadi dia minta maaf dan bergegas untuk membantu ibu Taehyung yang mulai merapikan tempat tidur begitu Jungkook bangkit.

Ibu Taehyung berbagi info pada Jungkook kala menyadari anak itu celingukan mencari putranya dalam kamar. Mengatakan kalau Taehyung sudah pergi bersama ayahnya ke pasar pagi buta tadi. Niatnya mengajak juga Jungkook, tapi tak tega membangunkannya, dalih Taehyung pada Nyonya Kim.

Jungkook pikir ditinggal berdua bersama dengan ibu Taehyung akan menjadi sangat canggung dan sungkan. Tapi nyatanya mereka berbaur sangat kasual. Berbicara dan tertawa bersama. Jungkook melewati sarapan dengan menyenangkan dan menghabiskan waktu terus bercengkerama begitu nyaman.

Di mata Jungkook, Ibu Taehyung adalah wanita yang begitu baik, manis, pintar, juga cantik. Tutur kata yang lembut, sangat dewasa namun terdengar selayaknya teman remaja. Wanita itu bercerita banyak masa kecil Taehyung dan mendengarkan Jungkook yang cerita tentang hidupnya di Busan ketika mereka berada di teras belakang; memberi makan ikan; menyiram tanaman; hingga memangkas rumput.

Jungkook tidak tau berapa kali dia terpingkal dan berapa lama mereka berdebat soal _siapa yang tahu lebih banyak tentang bunga_. Membuat Nyonya Kim menyerah dan kagum pada pengetahuan Jungkook terhadap flora. Jungkook sempat berpikir bahwa bergaul dengan ibu Taehyung lebih terasa benar ketimbang anaknya. Taehyung sulit sekali dimengerti, padahal ibunya begini mudah didekati.

Pukul sebelas Taehyung menelpon dan memberitahu bahwa mereka akan pulang sore karena ayahnya mengajaknya pergi memancing sepulang dari pasar. Jungkook tidak keberatan karena dia mengerti ini waktu liburan Taehyung bersama keluarganya. Tapi sepertinya Nyonya Kim tidak terima karena dia memaksa Jungkook bersiap untuk ikut dengannya; menyusul anak dan suaminya.

Jadilah ketika telah lewat tengah hari, Jungkook menemukan Taehyung yang tengah duduk bersama seorang pria yang merupakan ayahnya. Nyonya Kim membawa Jungkook mendekat hingga mengejutkan pasangan ayah-anak itu. Mereka berakhir dengan menggelar karpet dan menyantap makan siang yang dibawa ibu Taehyung dengan bantuan Jungkook. Piknik dadakan itu terasa nyaman bagi Jungkook. Beruntung mereka duduk di bawah pohon rindang yang menaungi acara tersebut dari sengatan matahari.

( ^^ )

.

.

.

"Kau senang?".

Jungkook mengangguk dan masih terus tersenyum menatap pada kumpulan air di hadapannya. Taehyung membawanya berjalan berkeliling danau dan berhenti di dekat sebuah pohon _maple_ yang sangat besar. Duduk di pinggir danau hingga kaki Jungkook-yang tak lagi terlindung sepatu-menyentuh air jernih itu. Mereka berada agak jauh dari pasangan Nyonya dan Tuan Kim.

Ketika hanya hening yang mendominasi suasana. Jungkook menengok pada Taehyung dan melihat bagaimana senyum juga tatapan Taehyung padanya begitu menyejukkan. Tak kalah segar dari air yang mengelilingi kakinya. Tapi justru itu membuatnya salah tingkah. Dia ingin membalas senyum juga tapi reflek kepalanya justru menunduk untuk meliar riak air akibat kakinya yang bergoyang.

Taehyung tertawa pelan. Dan untuk mengurangi gugup Jungkook bertanya apa yang Taehyung tertawakan. Sayangnya jawaban pemuda itu malah membuatnya semakin kikuk. _Kelucuanmu_ , jawabnya.

Lalu Taehyung tertawa lagi. Kali ini dengan mengusak rambut Jungkook hingga berantakan. Jungkook tak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana, jadi dia ikut tertawa saja.

.

Menjelang senja, ibu Taehyung memanggil dan berniat mengajak semuanya pulang tapi Taehyung bilang dia ingin tinggal dan mengajak Jungkook menjelajah sebentar. Mungkin hingga lewat makan malam. Ibunya mengiyakan dengan syarat harus menjaga Jungkook dengan benar karena pemuda kelinci itu adalah tamu mereka. Taehyung manatap ayahnya yang hanya diam mendengarkan. Tapi dia sadar ada perasaan enggan untuk membiarkan Taehyung bersama Jungkook di sini. Mengingatkannya pada perkataan ayahnya siang tadi ketika mereka hanya berdua; sebelum Jungkook dan ibunya datang.

 _Tidak seharusnya kau membawanya kemari. Appa harap kau tidak gegabah, Tae._

Masa bodoh. Ada yang harus Taehyung luruskan pada Jungkook.

Jadi ketika orang tuanya beranjak, Taehyung bertanya pada Jungkook ingin mereka bicara dengan tetap di sini atau carai tempat lain. Jungkook suka suasana tenang di sekitar danau jadi dia ingin tetap di sini.

Menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk berdampingan memandang gumpalan awan. Juga permainan kurang kerjaan yang entah kenapa justru membuat keduanya nyaman. Nyaris dua jam mereka habiskan hanya untuk batu, gunting, dan kertas. Jungkook suka sekali menarik hidung Taehyung kencang-kencang. Sedang Taehyung selalu mencubit pipinya sangat lama. Setelah menyaksikan matahari terbenam, Taehyung mengajak Jungkook untuk beranjak.

( ^^ )

.

.

.

"Kemana kau akan mengajakku?".

Taehyung bergeming tak menjawab. Hanya terus melangkah terburu menuju sebuah restoran keluarga di ujung jalan. Menarik tangan Jungkook untuk cepat masuk ketika pemuda Busan itu berhenti hanya untuk berdiam diri di luar. Dari penampilan ruangannya sepertinya ini restoran mahal jadi Jungkook ragu untuk memesan begitu mereka duduk berhadapan di meja nomor delapan. Tapi anehnya, kenapa sepi sekali hingga tak ada pengunjung lain selain mereka. _Apa resto ini tidak laku?_ , tebak Jungkook dalam hati.

Benar saja ini tempat mahal begitu seorang _waiters_ menghampiri mereka dan memberikan buku menu yang memuat banyak gambar sajian beserta harganya yang membuat Jungkook menganga. Tuhan, seporsi sup saja harganya hingga 35 won. Bahkan mul kimchi yang di jual bibi Nam di kedai dekat komplek rumah Jimin saja hanya 3 won tapi di sini harganya 7 won.

Yang benar saja. Taehyung akan membuat Jungkook bangkrut jika pemuda itu memaksanya untuk memesan. Bahkan uang di dompetnya tinggal separuh karena dia gunakan untuk beli tiket KTX guna mengejar Taehyung. Belum lagi Jungkook tidak tahu sampai kapan dia akan berada di sini bersama Taehyung.

Jadi sedikit merendahkan diri Jungkook menutupi wajahnya dari pandangan _waiters_ menggunakan buku menu dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Taehyung kemudian berbisik meminta konfirmasi.

"Kau akan membayar makanku, kan?".

"Heh, pede sekali".

Jungkook merengut mendengarnya. Matanya mendelik pada Taehyung yang menatapnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Sialan. Taehyung yang mengajaknya kemari jadi harusnya benarkan bahwa dia mestinya dibayari. Ah, Taehyung pasti mengerjainya lagi jadi biar saja Jungkook berlagak tak peduli. Dia percaya Taehyung tak akan tega melihatnya hanya memesan air putih.

Tapi faktanya Taehyung diam saja dan dengan santai menyebutkan apa yang dia pesan tanpa bertanya lagi apa Jungkook yakin hanya ingin air putih. Sekali lagi, sialan.

Mereka menunggu pesanan tanpa percakapan. Taehyung sibuk mengetik sesuatu pada ponselnya dan Jungkook meremat dua pahanya kuat-kuat. Matanya menghujam Taehyung seakan memancarkan sinar laser yang tajam.

Kemudian Taehyung menerima hidangan yang terlihat menjengkelkan di mata Jungkook. Sedang Jungkook langsung menandaskan segelas air yang baru saja menyentuh permukaan meja. Tanpa banyak bicara dia mengelap dagunya yang sedikit basah akibat cara minumnya yang sembarangan. Matanya menangkap ekspresi dari _waiters_ juga Taehyung yang terkejut melihat tingkahnya.

Jungkook berdiri; hampir beranjak tapi Taehyung berusaha menahannya dengan menggenggam tangannya. Sayang Jungkook menghindar di saat yang tepat.

Mereka diam seakan saling mencerna keadaan. Jungkook baru saja menampik tangan Taehyung sangat cepat dan akurat. Bukan hanya Taehyung yang terkejut tapi Jungkook pun begitu. Dia hanya reflek sebenarnya. Tak ada niatan untuk memunculkan rasa kecewa pada mata Taehyung kini.

Taehyung mengibaskan tangannya untuk mengusir pelayan itu kemudian dengan cepat berpindah pada kursi di samping Jungkook hingga dia bisa menahan Jungkook untuk tidak beranjak.

Taehyung memulai dengan mengatakan maaf untuk tindakannya barusan. Dia tidak serius untuk membiarkan Jungkook hanya makan malam dengan air saja. Dia hanya bercanda, katanya. Ini tidak lucu, seakan Jungkook adalah boneka yang terus Taehyung gunakan untuk bersenang-senang.

"Aku ingin bicara, serius".

Jungkook memandangnya apatis.

"Sungguh, Kook. Iya aku keterlaluan barusan. Aku hanya terlalu menyukai wajahmu yang marah jadi aku membercandaimu. Maaf, oke?".

Agaknya Jungkook gila karena dia justru merona mendengar perkataan Taehyung. Hei, tentu Jungkook senang karena Taehyung bilang dia menyukai wajahnya. Meski wajahnya yang marah.

Kepala Taehyung mendongak dan mata coklatnya menatap pada Jungkook yang masih belum mau menatap lurus pada matanya lagi. Pemuda itu masih melirik pada sekitar ruangan. Taehyung mencoba mencairkan lagi dan kini Jungkook kembali duduk. Menunggu sebentar lalu saat dirasanya Jungkook sudah mau mendengarkannya dia mulai bicara.

"Mm, Jungkook...".

Taehyung terlihat ragu berpikir bahwa ini akan menjadi lebih sensitif. Tapi kepalang tanggung, dia hanya ingin tahu dan meluruskan sesuatu. Agak lama dia mencoba untuk kembali bicara. Jungkook disisinya sampai menyuruhnya untuk langsung mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan. Karena Jungkook tak mau lagi di kerjai. Taehyung suka sekali melakukan ini padanya.

"Soal malam itu..".

Lupakan kata Jungkook barusan. Dia lebih baik di kerjai jika harus mendengarkan ini. Dia tahu ke mana Taehyung akan berbicara.

"Tidak".

Jungkook menggeleng dan mengangkat tangannya untuk menyuruh Taehyung berhenti. Matanya bergulir ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mulutnya terus bergumam untuk Taehyung. Juga untuk dirinya sendiri. _Kau lupa. Tak ingat apapun. Aku juga lupa. Begitu pun kau, hyung. Lupa. Lupakan._ Berkali-kali secara acak dengan sela napas yang pendek. Masih terus menggeleng.

Taehyung mencoba menghentikan Jungkook yang semakin jatuh dalam pikirannya sendiri. Kalimatnya semakin ngawur dan justru tidak jelas didengar. Taehyung mendekat dan membawa Jungkook untuk menatapnya. Tidak bisa bahkan dengan dua tangannya yang menahan gerak kepala Jungkook.

"Hei, Kook, sudah. Jungkook, hei, Kookei ini...".

"Biarkan aku melupakan rasa sakitnya!".

Teriak Jungkook melepas tangan Taehyung yang menangkup wajahnya. Kini mata itu begitu lurus pada hazel milik Taehyung. Nyalang dengan rasa takut dan gentar. Napasnya terengah dan Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya. Posisi Jungkook yang berdiri setelah ledakannya keluar membuat Taehyung meraih tangannya dan menariknya pelan untuk kembali duduk. Jungkook terlalu lemas untuk menolak.

Taehyung terus menatap Jungkook pada bola matanya. Meremas sedikit lebih erat kedua tangan Jungkook dalam genggamannya.

"Maaf, Jungkook maaf. Tolong!".

Mereka menarik napas dalam hampir bersamaan. Jungkook memejamkan sepasang matanya. Mendengar Taehyung menguntai lagi kata.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu. Aku tahu".

 _Tidak. Tidak. Berhenti hyung, kumohon._ Jungkook mulai menggeleng lagi. Mengangkat tangannya untuk memegang kedua sisi kepalanya dengan tangan Taehyung yang masih menggenggamnya. Dia dengar Taehyung menyuruhnya berhenti dan tenang. Tapi seakan Jungkook punya trauma dia begitu takut mengingat apa yang hampir dilakukannya malam itu. Mengharap ciuman dari orang yang tidak mencintainya? Ya, Jungkook tak mau ingat betapa rendahnya dia malam itu.

Sebisa mungkin dia melupakan itu meski nyatanya belum berhasil. Sebisa mungkin dia tidak menangis untuk terlihat baik di depan Taehyung. Sebisa mungkin berharap Taehyung tak mengungkit itu tapi nyatanya Taehyung justru ingin membahasnya. Jungkook larut dalam pikirannya juga gumaman yang tak berhenti hingga dia merasa tak lagi bisa bersuara.

Layaknya di sihir menjadi patung Jungkook hanya membatu kala mendapati wajah Taehyung yang begitu dekat. Hidung mereka bersisian dengan mata yang saling memandang. Bibir mereka dengan teramat nyata bersentuhan. Dan Jungkook tahu bahwa Taehyung menciumnya. Menyentuhkan dua bibir mereka.

Lembut yang mendebarkan.

Membuat Jungkook lupa untuk berkedip; hanya terus menatap pada mata Taehyung yang begitu jernih. Bibirnya menggigil kala merasakan gerak dari bilah bawah Taehyung yang menyapu bawah bibirnya. Taehyung terus melakukan itu ketika dua tangannya yang masih menggenggam pergelangan Jungkook-tangan pemuda manis itu masih menyentuh sisi kepalanya sendiri-bergerak turun menangkup rahang serta meliputi sisi leher Jungkook.

Lambat laun Jungkook merasakan pening yang memabukkan hingga matanya terpejam perlahan. Taehyung menyaksikan bagaimana pipi Jungkook basah deri setetes air mata yang jatuh dari mata pemuda itu kala memejamkan matanya. Taehyung merasakan bagaimana tangan Jungkook turun mencengkeram lengan atasnya teramat kuat. Seolah hanya itulah pegangan yang mampu Jungkook raih dalam akalnya yang terlena.

Taehyung masih mengulang caranya menyesap dua bilah bibir Jungkook bergantian. Setelah dia menyesap yang atas maka selanjutnya adalah bibir bawah. Lalu kembali yang atas, terus hingga dia menyadari napas Jungkook mulai memberat. Padahal pemuda itu hanya diam; menerima apa yang Taehyung lakukan pada bibirnya yang tak lagi mampu mengatup.

Sering kali Jungkook melihat adegan saling tubruk bibir ini di film yang dia tonton. Juga beberapa kaset video yang tersimpan rapi di laci lemari paling bawah di kamar kakaknya di Busan. Tapi sekalipun dia tak pernah menyangka rasanya akan begini gila. Tak ada lagi yang mampu dia ingat dan tak ada lagi yang mampu membuatnya linglung sepayah ini.

Sakit pada bilah bawahnya dia rasakan sesaat sebelum tautan itu diurai oleh Taehyung. Sial, Taehyung menggigitnya. Tapi justru bukan marah yang terlintas dalam otaknya. Kepalanya bergerak maju mengejar bibir Taehyung hingga membuat pemuda itu terkekeh pelan dan menahan kepalanya sedikit lebih kencang.

Jungkook merasakan Taehyung menyapu lagi sudut bibirnya hingga dia tak jadi membuka kelopak matanya. Namun sayang itu hanyalah ibu jari Taehyung yang menyentuhnya. Setelahnya Jungkook membuka dua netranya saat merasakan tangan Taehyung mengusap pipinya. Ada jejak basah yang dia rasakan. Dan saat dia mengerjap sekali Jungkook sadar bahwa air mata lain turun dari netra malamnya. Menjadikan Taehyung mengusapnya lagi.

Jungkook menunduk menghindari tatapan tenteram dalam senyum juga hazel Taehyung. Kemudian reflek dia kembali terpejam kala merasakan kembali bibir hangat Taehyung. Kali ini di ujung rambutnya; di puncak kepalanya. Lengan atas Taehyung dia remat lagi. Jantungnya masih berisik karena pagutan tadi tapi rasanya kini semakin berisik hanya dengan afeksi yang Jungkook rasakan dari kecupan Taehyung yang sederhana.

Sayang sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka untuk kembali pada dunia. Dengan tidak elitnya perut Jungkook mengerucuk minta diisi. Malu yang Jungkook rasakan begitu besar kala mendengar tawa Taehyung yang teredam surai arangnya juga untaian yang terlontar untuknya. _Seseorang butuh makan._ Membuat Jungkook memukul bahu Taehyung main-main.

"Makanlah dulu. Kita bicara nanti".

Dan makan malam itu berjalan dengan teramat canggung, bagi Jungkook. Taehyung hanya mengambil beberapa potong kentang yang ada di piring sedang Jungkook di suruh menghabiskan potongan daging yang begitu empuk dan rasanya, _wah._ Jungkook hanya terus menunduk dan mengunyah dengan lamban membuat beberapa kali Taehyung mengambil alih garpu dan pisau hanya untuk menyuapi Jungkook.

Uh, bolehkah Jungkook menganggap ini sebagai kencan?

.

Karena setelah keluar dari restoran itu- yang ternyata adalah milik ayah Taehyung-Jungkook di bawa ke sebuah taman. Mereka duduk di ayunan yang bersebelahan. Belum ada obrolan sama sekali meski sudah sepuluh menit mereka duduk di sana. Jungkook hanya terus mengayun duduknya pelan tanpa melepas pijakan; menunduk menghindar untuk menatap Taehyung. Sedang Taehyung beberapa kali menengok pada Jungkook di sela waktunya mengamati bintang.

Sabar tak ada dalam kamus Taehyung, ingat? Jadi dia beranjak kemudian berjongkook tepat di depan Jungkook. Membuat pemuda Busan terkejut hingga memegang rantai ayunan lebih erat. Napasnya sejenak terkesiap.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?".

Taehyung ikut menggenggam rantai ayunan; tangannya berada di bawah milik Jungkook. Kepalanya mendongak dengan bibir yang sedikit tersenyum. Sedikit memang tapi mampu membuat jantung Jungkook kembali berdetak tak sewajarnya. Setelah menghembuskan napas Taehyung mulai bicara.

"Kau senang?".

Jungkook bergerak sedikit dalam duduknya. Lalu bukannya menjawab dia justru bertanya kenapa Taehyung terus menanyakan hal itu padanya.

"Jawab saja".

Jungkook menelan ludah di tengah waktunya mengulum bibir. Menjawab Taehyung dengan anggukan sekali yang terlihat menggemaskan lalu dengan lirih dia menggumam, _tentu saja._ Taehyung tersenyum lebih lebar. Kemudian mengatakan bahwa dia sudah memberikan apa yang Jungkook inginkan malam itu. Jadi, sewajarnya Jungkook memang harus senang. Mendengarnya, Jungkook tersenyum miris.

"Ingat kataku kemarin? Untuk melindungimu?".

Taehyung tak memberi waktu pada Jungkook untuk merespon. Keturunan Kim itu langsung lanjut bersuara.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Kook, karena aku juga sama".

Jungkook menahan respirasinya. Dia mengerti sepenuhnya. Maksud dari ucapan Taehyung. Maksud kata _sama_ dalam kalimat Taehyung. Tapi kenapa justru rasa takut yang melingkupinya? Dan rasa takutnya semakin nyata mendengar Taehyung yang mengungkapkan bahwa dia tidak bisa. _Pemuda itu tidak bisa._ Jungkook rasa tangannya kebas saking eratnya menggenggam rantai ayunan.

 _Wae?_ Hanya sepenggal itu saja yang mampu Jungkook keluarkan. Pun tanpa suara; hanya gerakan saja. Tapi dia tahu Taehyung paham.

"Karena aku tak lagi bebas. Aku terikat dengan... dengan...".

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang menghela lalu menunduk. Tangan kanan pemuda itu mengepal di atas lutut. Buku jarinya memutih membuat Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk menyentuhnya dan mengusapnya. Menenangkan Taehyung entah dari apa. Dan ketika Taehyung terus menunduk Jungkook menyentuhkan tangannya yang lain pada rahang pemuda Kim. Membawanya untuk kembali bertemu muka dengan Jungkook.

Jungkook berbisik, kepalanya menunduk mendekati Taehyung yang mendongak. _Katakan, hyung. Aku ingin tahu._ Karena memang itulah mau Jungkook. Dia ingin tahu apa alasan Taehyung. Dia ingin tahu apa yang Taehyung pikirkan juga rasakan. Dia lelah bermain dengan spekulasi hingga dia hanya ingin Taehyung langsung saja berbagi. Tanpa ada yang di tutup lagi.

Tapi faktanya Taehyung tak mengerti bahwa Jungkook siap untuk memahami.

Karena Taehyung justru mengatakan kalimat lain yang tidak mampu melengkapi kalimatnya yang belum selesai.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu merasa sakit -lebih dari ini".

Jungkook jadi tidak mengerti.

Kenapa Taehyung tidak menyelesaikan dulu kalimatnya yang tadi. Dia terikat dengan apa? Jungkook tidak sempat bertanya karena Taehyung kembali membuatnya bungkam.

 _Aku tidak mampu untuk memperjuangkanmu._ Itu kata Taehyung sesaat sebelum rintik air jatuh dari langit. Gerimis itu membuat Taehyung segera beranjak dan membawa Jungkook cepat-cepat melangkah pulang. Jarak taman yang tidak jauh dari rumah Kim membuat mereka selamat dari guyuran hujan yang langsung menjadi lebat begitu mereka sampai di rumah.

( ^^ )

.

.

.

Jungkook menerima panggilan dari ibunya ketika Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi sehabis membasuh diri. Jungkook hanya meliriknya sekilas. Taehyung keluar memberikan privasi pada tamunya. Jungkook menghabiskan hampir dua jam bicara dengan ibunya. Dia menerima teguran akibat tingkah lakunya yang justru pergi meninggalkan Jimin.

"Bibimu bilang kau di Daegu, di rumah seniormu yang bernama Taehyung. Kau bilang tidak ingin pulang tapi malah bertandang ke rumah orang lain? Untuk apa, sayang? Kau tidak menyebabkan masalah, kan?".

Jungkook tidak ingin berbohong tapi dia juga tak sanggup untuk jujur. Jadi jawabannya adalah bahwa ada sedikit hal yang harus dia urus bersama kakak kelasnya itu. janjinya untuk pulang-ke Busan- begitu urusannya selesai di sini.

"Baiklah, jangan merepotkan, ya? Cepat kemari karena ibu merindukanmu, _baby_ ".

Jungkook tidak mengerti kenapa matanya memanas. Napasnya agak tercekat hingga tanpa sadar dia membersit sebelum mengiyakan kata ibunya. Lalu dia sedikit bingung untuk menjawab pernyataan ibunya yang mengatakan bahwa suaranya aneh dan terdengar ingin menangis. Apa dia menangis?

Ya, karena Jungkook tengah mengusap dua pipinya yang sudah basah air mata. Dia menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya dan mengatur napasnya sejenak. Setelahnya mencoba tersenyum meski ibunya takkan melihat usahanya untuk tetap tenang. Jungkook berdalih berharap ibunya percaya. Hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya Jungkook tak kuasa menahan semuanya sendiri. Dia bertanya apa boleh jika dia pulang malam ini juga pada ibunya. Mengatakan bahwa dia sudah selesai di sini dan ingin cepat bertemu ibunya, juga kakak dan ayahnya; berusaha mendapat izin ketika ibunya bilang bahwa ini terlalu larut. Jungkook boleh besok saja ke Busan. Dengan menahan kembali suaranya tetap normal, Jungkook bersikeras.

"Tapi aku ingin. Sangat, _Ma_ ".

.

Jungkook keluar dari kamar dan mendapati Taehyung tengah menonton televisi bersama Tuan dan Nyonya Kim. Mereka menatap bingung pada Jungkook. Ibu Taehyung bertanya kenapa Jungkook bukannya memakai piyama milik Taehyung justru menyandang pakaiannya yang dia pakai kemarin saat datang ke sini. Jungkook berdehem sekali kemudian mulai mendekat dan berhenti di dekat sofa single yang di duduki Taehyung.

"Aku mau pulang".

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya. Begitupun dengan Nyonya Kim. Wanita itu bahkan beranjak mendekati Jungkook dan bertanya dengan panik kenapa Jungkook ingin pulang sekarang? Toh, masih hujan di luar.

"Tidak apa, Bi. Aku hanya- ingin saja".

"Tapi ini sudah larut, hujan dan nanti Kau sakit, Jungkook".

Jungkook tersenyum dan berusaha meyakinkan bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja. Taehyung sudah beranjak juga dari duduknya dan hendak ikut melarang Jungkook tapi Tuan Kim lebih dulu menyahut.

"Kita tak ada hak untuk melarangnya".

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya dan menunduk mendengarkan. Nyonya Kim terlihat tidak setuju pada gagasan suaminya. Jadi wanita itu kembali berkata bahwa meski begitu Jungkook tak boleh pergi sekarang, terlalu bahaya.

"Oke, begini saja. Pulang sekarang diantar Taehyung atau besok saja, ya?".

Tentu Jungkook menolak keduanya karena salah satu alasan dia ingin pulang adalah menjauh dari Taehyung. Jadi pulang diantar Taehyung adalah ide buruk. Dan lagi entah-apa dia sanggup menunggu hingga esok untuk pergi dari sini. Jungkook melirik pada Taehyung yang hanya diam. Pemuda itu tak lagi mencoba untuk membantu ibunya membujuk Jungkook tetap tinggal. Justru mengatakan bahwa dia lelah dan ingin tidur kemudian melangkah memasuki kamar.

Ibu Taehyung mendorong-dorong pelan punggung Jungkook untuk mengikuti anaknya. Memastikan Jungkook masuk hingga kamar dan menutup pintunya setelah berujar bahwa mereka harus cepat tidur dan tak ada yang boleh keluar dari rumah Kim malam itu.

Jungkook melangkah ragu ketika matanya bersirobok dengan milik Taehyung. Pemuda Kim menepuk sisi kosong ranjang di sebelahnya. Meminta Jungkook untuk duduk.

"Kau begini karena kataku di taman tadi?".

Jungkook menggeleng kecil. Taehyung menyuruh Jungkook untuk tidak bohong dan mengatakan alasannya tiba-tiba ingin pulang. Jungkook meyakinkan bahwa ini hanya karena rindunya yang membuncah selepas menerima telepon ibunya. Taehyung tampak tak percaya tapi pemuda itu tak berkata apa-apa. Membiarkan suara hujan di luar mengisi kekosongan obrolan.

Taehyung bergerak untuk berbaring memasuki selimut dan ingin Jungkook melakukan hal yang sama. Jungkook menurutinya. Ikut menyelinap di bawah selimut. Jungkook langsung memejamkan matanya dengan membelakangi Taehyung yang terus menatap punggungnya. Sebisa mungkin Jungkook tidak membersit ketika napasnya mulai tercekat.

Berharap teman tidurnya tak menyadari bahwa kini Jungkook tengah melawan untuk tidak meraung pada Taehyung. Melawan keinginannya untuk memaksa pemuda Kim menjelaskan kenapa dia menyerah bahkan saat mereka belum mulai melangkah bersama. Menekan rasa ingin tahunya pada apa yang membuat Taehyung begitu pengecut untuk berdiri bersamanya. Apa yang Taehyung takuti? Apa yang tak mampu untuk Taehyung lawan?

Apakah itu Jimin?

Atau ini masih soal Jennie?

Atau... mungkinkah, ayahnya?

( ^^ )

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

( TBC )

Terima Kasih.

Ada yang mau isi kolom review?

...

* * *

 _ **Special Thanks**_ for you who gimme review:

 **Ly379** [Mungkin Jungkook gk mau ditinggal? Atau takut Tae kecantol cewek Daegu?/mhuahaha/ Yaa, Taehyung harus tahu nekatnya Jungkook itu gk terkira/XD]

 **dianaindriani** [he'em... Tae tega, jahat emang. Tentu ada alasan kenapa dia nyuruh Jungkook untuk gk coba ngejar dia. Sedikit dibahaskan di atas,, dan ya Tae tau Jungkook suka dia karena bahkan dia juga punya rasa yang sama/duh/:D]

 **itsathenazi** [Nah, tentu salah satu dari mereka memang harus punya niat buat ngejar dong. Kalo gk gitu nanti gk bisa bersatu?/hehe/ and honestly,, ada pemikiran buat sad end memang... upss!, tapi liat aja nanti. Apa aku kuat misahin mereka/:(]

 **HilmaKins** [ho'oh. Tarik ulur merekanya. Ya gimana dong yang ngalir dikepalaku begitu alurnya/hehe/jadi mohon nikmati senikmat-nikmatnya ya?/mukamaksa/]

 **Homin lover** [jimin ya? Sepertinya belum akan sadar dalam waktu dekat/salahkan yoongi untuk ini/sudah lanjut nih..]

Jika ada rasa kurang puas dg jawaban aku di sini, boleh ko kalo mau pm, tapi gk janji fast respon ya... hehe /XD/;

* * *

 _ **Special Thanks**_ yang udah Fav and follow :

 **Buzlague, KukisEnaHALAL, TaeJung1, dianaindriani, CaratARMYmonbebe, JeonXXX, Taekooks'cream, obatnyamukbakar, Ly379, bibble-ie, jvodka-ssi, solideo62, idiotqueen, kelincitembem, reepetra, jeykeyy, Nichola Arisue, World fanfiction, 7, Adilaarang, HilmaKins, itsna dhea, cookiesbaby97, Springtae-sama, SwaggxrBang, TaeBaby10, Yuth girsang, aliceus, lailannur00, Ewin Karoyani, Tipo, 99, itsathenazi, taemochii, Haodong, noonim;**

And waiting and also red this fic.

...

* * *

 **Disclaimer : The ownership I have is just this Storyline. Any Name, Brand, or Anything else is not mine.**

* * *

.

 _Coming Soon Chapter 7_

.

"Masih belum mau cerita?".

.

"Taehyung masih bersama gadis itu?".

.

"Apa aku tidak pantas untuk di perjuangkan?".

.

"Tertawamu seperti perawan".

.


	7. Chapter 7

Fiction. Vkook. AU.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang Jungkook lakukan begitu sampai di rumahnya di Busan adalah memeluk erat ibu yang sudah melahirkannya. Wanita yang tengah berkutat di dapur itu sampai terkejut ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil lalu seseorang menghambur begitu saja dalam pelukan.

Jungkook memang remaja laki-laki dengan masa pertumbuhan yang lebih cepat dibanding anak seusianya. Itulah kenapa bongsor menjadi nama tengahnya. Dia juga punya stamina berlebih hingga kadang kakaknya kalah kuat darinya. Tapi di mata ibunya, Jungkook hanyalah Jungkook. Putra bungsunya yang manja, cengeng, pemalu, dan suka merengek. Tapi sekali punya keinginan, Jungkook akan selalu semangat berjuang. Karena di mata ibunya, Jungkook hanya remaja puber yang sedang mencari jati diri. Mudah senang juga mudah marah. Mudah tersenyum juga mudah merengut.

Jungkook senaif itu memang. Mudah terjerat dan sulit mengenal kata menyerah.

Di dunia ini semua ibu selalu sama. Sepandai apapun anaknya bersilat lidah. Semahir apapun anaknya bersembunyi dalam tawa. Ibu selalu tahu saat ada hal yang terjadi hingga mengacaukan akal anak-anaknya. Selayaknya ibu Jungkook yang mengerti, bahwa Jungkook memendam hal yang terus mengganggu kepalanya.

Jadi siang itu, ketika Jungkook tak juga melepas pelukannya. Nyonya Jeon hanya diam menggiring Jungkook untuk duduk bersamanya di sofa ruang keluarga.

Ibunya mengusap sisi wajah Jungkook perlahan. Tangannya bergerak pelan mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk melepas jaket yang dipakainya. Itu bukan milik Jungkook, omong-omong. Taehyung memaksa agar dia mau memakainya pagi tadi. Syarat untuk bisa meninggalkan kediaman Kim, katanya.

Jungkook tersenyum bersama ibunya. Sebisa mungkin untuk terlihat ceria. Sayangnya dia punya ibu yang teramat peka. Tanpa basa-basi wanita itu langsung minta Jungkook bercerita. Jungkook menggeleng dan seolah tak mengerti maksud sang ibu. Jungkook terus mengelak hingga akhirnya dia tak dapat berkata kala mendengar ucapan ibunya.

"Sejak kecil Jungkook-nya _Eomma_ adalah yang paling suka bercerita. Berbagi apapun hal yang dilaluinya dalam untaian kata. Semenjengkelkan apapun dan semembahagiakan apapun itu, Jungkook tetap cerita".

Jungkook tidak berani menyela.

"Tapi sepertinya, sekarang _Eomma_ tidak punya lagi Jungkook yang ceria. Kini anak itu sudah pandai berpura-pura".

Jungkook merengut melihat ibunya memasang wajah kecewa. Tangan wanita itu tak lagi mengusap kepala putranya. Helaan napas darinya membuat Jungkook malah merana. Masing-masing dari mereka hanya diam. Reaksi ibunya membuat Jungkook merasa jahat.

" _Eomma_...".

Jungkook menggenggam tangan ibunya dan mencoba menyelingak ke depan wajah ibunya agar wanita itu mau menatapnya lagi. Tapi justru penolakan yang Jungkook terima. Ibunya hampir saja beranjak jika Jungkook tidak menahan tangannya. Ibunya mencoba melepas genggaman Jungkook dan mengatakan bahwa percuma dia duduk di sini menyambut anaknya yang ternyata tak lagi menganggapnya. Jungkook, kan tidak begitu; dia hanya belum siap untuk cerita.

"Sebentar _Eomma_...".

Wanita itu kembali menghadap anaknya dan menatapnya seolah berkata; _kenapa?_.

Jungkook meminta ibunya untuk duduk dulu. Wanita itu menurut. Menunggu anaknya yang tak kunjung bersuara. Jadi sedikit pancingan kembali dia umpankan.

"Masih belum mau cerita?".

Jungkook menatap ibunya ragu. Bibirnya mencembik dan matanya sudah panas. Merasakan remasan pada jari-jari tangannya yang digenggam oleh ibunya. Jungkook menunduk untuk menghindar dari tatapan ibunya yang terlalu hangat. Jungkook tidak sanggup. Dia menangis begitu rangkaian kata berhasil lolos dari bibirnya.

"Aku mencintainya, _Ma_. _Eomma_ , Aku mencintainya".

Jungkook terus menyengguk dan membalas remasan dari jemari ibunya, semakin kuat ketika sengguknya tak juga berhenti. Jungkook merasakan lagi pelukan ibunya. Jauh lebih hangat dari yang dia ingat dari sebelumnya. Jungkook terus mengucap bahwa _dia mencintainya_. Tidak peduli pada ibunya yang bahkan belum tahu siapa yang telah mencuri hati anaknya.

Cukup lama Jungkook terus terisak dalam hangatnya dekapan juga elusan tangan sang ibu. Ketika sedikit rasa lega menyentuh tepi hatinya, Jungkook mulai bergerak mengurai uluran tangan ibunya dan mengusap pipinya dengan cepat. Malu sekali ketika matanya bertemu tatap dengan netra milik wanita yang kini tengah tersenyum penuh makna. Ditambah sedikit kekehan dari wanita itu hingga Jungkook merona begitu nyata.

"Biar _Eomma_ tebak".

Jungkook sudah menduga bahwa jawaban ibunya akan tepat. Jadi Jungkook tak terkejut ketika mendengar nama dari salah satu _sunbae_ -nya di sekolah. _Taehyung, kan?_ Terdengar begitu jenaka dari mulut ibunya. Jungkook tambah merona. Matanya melirik benda di sekitar. Bibirnya juga menyebut lirih; _eomma_ , dengan nada ratap.

" _Eomma_ siap mendengar, sayang. Apapun yang kau ungkapkan".

Jungkook mengangguk ketika kepalanya diusap dengan segenap kasih sayang.

Dengan ragu Jungkook memulai.

 _Bahwa ibunya benar,_ Taehyunglah orangnya. Awal pertemuan mereka adalah masa orientasi. Seharusnya hanya sampai di sana tapi karena sebuah tugas klub dia harus kembali berurusan dengan pemuda Kim. Jungkook tidak terlalu ingat detail bagaimana mereka menjadi dekat, saling tukar pesan, juga berbagi malam melalui telepon. Yang baru Jungkook sadari kini, dia hanya merespon apa yang Taehyung lakukan dan dia menikmati itu. Hingga akhirnya dia terbiasa. Taehyung yang bilang ingin dekat dengannya. Jungkook bisa apa? Menolak pesonanya? Mana bisa.

 _Kenyataannya memang mereka menjadi dekat._ Awalnya dia ragu, kenapa rasa senang saat bersama dengan Bambam berbeda dengan rasa senangnya ketika bersama Taehyung. Dan ragu itu berubah menjadi rasa ingin tahu begitu melihat interaksi Taehyung bersama kakak sepupunya; awal dari rasa cemburu. Dia iri, mengingat perbedaan dari bagaimana perlakuan Taehyung pada Jimin begitu beda padanya. Dan rasa itu berubah lagi; menjadi benci ketika mendengar kalau Kim Jennie resmi menjadi kekasih pemuda Kim.

Jungkook tidak mengatakan pada ibunya bahwa dia tahu Jimin suka Taehyung. Tidak, dia sudah berjanji.

"Taehyung masih bersama gadis itu?".

Jungkook menggeleng. Anak-anak di sekolah belum tahu, sepertinya. Tentu saja! Karena bahkan dua penyandang marga Kim itu masih sering terlihat bersama. Dan Jungkook jadi benar-benar ragu apa mereka sungguh putus.

Jungkook kembali melanjutkan ceritanya setelah ibunya mengatakan bahwa artinya Jungkook masih punya kesempatan mengingat Taehyung tak lagi _taken_. Yah, ibunya kan belum dengar semuanya. Tapi Jungkook cukup bersyukur ibunya terlihat tidak keberatan pada pilihan hatinya.

 _Mereka sempat bertengkar_ , saling diam layaknya orang asing nyaris tiga bulan. Uh, Jungkook tak ingin mengingat ini sebenarnya, tapi dia juga tak bisa lupa begitu saja. Bagaimana mungkin dia lupa rasa sakit, rasa rindu, rasa marah, dan rasa kehilangan yang melandanya ketika itu. Maka kini Jungkook tak mau itu terjadi lagi. Semarah apapun dia pada Taehyung rasanya dia tak ingin mengabaikan pemuda itu lagi.

Selayaknya hal sepele yang menyulut emosi keduanya. Mereka berbaikan dengan cara yang begitu sederhana. Hingga tanpa kata mereka tahu pertengkaran mereka tak ada gunanya. Itu hanya membuat keduanya saling menyiksa.

Jungkook pikir ibunya sudah tahu bahwa dia kesal pada Taehyung pagi di mana pemuda itu menjemputnya. Tapi sepertinya ibunya lupa jadi dia mengingatkan dan menambahi bahwa karena hal itu pula kehidupan sekolahnya terasa berbeda. Jungkook tak suka perhatian berlebih dari hampir seluruh anak di sekolahnya. Dia hanya ingin datang dan pulang dengan cara yang biasa. Tapi seakan kedekatannya dengan Taehyung adalah malapetaka. Jungkook sadar bahwa kebencian terus datang menghampirinya.

"Dia sepopuler itu?".

Kali ini Jungkook mengangguk. Sedikit kesal mengingat beberapa cibiran yang pernah sampai di telinga. Beruntung dia punya Yuju, Bambam, dan Lisa. Meski terkadang mulut mereka juga ikut menggoda tapi dia tahu maksud mereka hanya untuk bercanda.

Jungkook mulai bicara lagi.

 _Taehyung masih sering mengantar Jennie pulang._ Itulah kenapa dia meminta Taehyung terus mengantarnya ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Jimin. Entahlah, dia hanya tak suka. Dan Taehyung justru terus datang menjemputnya tiap pagi hanya untuk berangkat bersama. Membuat Jungkook ingin terus menikmati perhatian dari Taehyung.

Jungkook berhenti untuk melihat reaksi ibunya. Wanita itu hanya terus tersenyum. Begitu teduh hingga Jungkook hanya merasa malu pada semua yang baru saja dia katakan. Padahal ada hal yang masih dia sembunyikan.

"Dan urusanmu menguntit _Hyungie_ -mu hingga ke Daegu?".

Jungkook mendelik mendengar tanya dari ibunya. Bukan karena dia terkejut atau tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tapi karena ibunya itu menggoda dengan menyebut Taehyung dengan _Hyungie_ , persis seperti cara yang terus Jungkook pakai dalam menamai Taehyung ketika mencurahan isi hati sejak tadi. Jungkook sudah cukup malu dengan semua yang dia ungkap. Kenapa ibunya ini masih harus menambah kadar malu, sih? Terlebih dengan imbuhan _-mu_. Taehyung, kan bukan milik siapa-siapa.

"Ku bilang ada tugaskan, _Ma_ ".

"Ho, pikirmu _Eomma_ percaya? Kau bahkan mengatakannya sambil menangis".

"Aku tidak".

Jungkook menggeleng keras berusaha meyakinkan, untuk ibunya juga diri sendiri. Bahwa dia tidak menangis dan yang dikatakannya semalam itu benar.

"Iya, sayang. Kau menangis, dan tugas apa yang di kerjakan anak kelas satu bersama senior kelas tiga?".

Jungkook berpikir sejenak. Menggigit bibirnya dan bergumam kecil.

"Tugas klub?".

Jungkook merengut begitu ibunya mengatakan bahwa Jungkook tidak satu klub dengan Taehyung. Juga Taehyung sudah kelas tiga, mustahil untuknya tetap ikut klub karena mereka sudah melewati semester pertama. Huh, darimana ibunya tahu? Ah, tentu dari ceritanya barusan. Jungkook menyerah untuk mengelak.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya- begitu saja ikut dengannya karena _Hyungie_ melarangku ikut".

Jungkook terhenyak begitu mendengar simpulan ibunya yang mengungkapkan bahwa apa yang Jungkook lakukan hanya karena dia tak ingin jauh dari Taehyung meskipun Jungkook sudah di suruh menjauh. Benarkah? Sebegitu inginnya dia tetap di dekat Taehyung?

"Tapi, _Ma_. Apa aku tidak pantas untuk diperjuangkan?".

Nyonya Jeon terlihat agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari bibir mungil putranya. Sedang Jungkook hanya diam menunggu.

"Kenapa tanya itu?".

Jungkook terlihat ragu. Kalau dia jujur, bagaimana jika ibunya justru membenci Taehyung lalu menyuruhnya menjauh dari pemuda Kim. Jungkook tidak akan mau. Haruskah dia menceritakan juga yang Taehyung katakan padanya semalam. Jungkook sungguh ragu. Tapi ini sudah diluar batasnya untuk tetap merahasiakan. Tatapan Ibunya yang khawatir membuat Jungkook kembali bersuara.

" _Hyungie_ bilang, dia tidak mampu. Katanya, di sudah terikat dengan...".

Jungkook ingin menangis lagi, sungguh. Tapi itu akan membuatnya terlihat cengeng sekali. Semalam dia sudah menangis. Tadi juga menangis. Kenapa sekarang juga ingin menangis?

"Terikat apa?".

Jungkook mengendikkan bahunya. Diikuti lirihan ketidaktahuan.

" _Hyungie_ tidak mau bilang".

Jungkook diam menerima lagi usapan sayang dari tangan ibunya. Sedikit memberinya kekuatan untuk kembali melanjutkan.

"Tapi, katanya tidak mau aku sakit hati lagi. Jadi, apa artinya dia juga mau bersamaku? Karena jika dia menjauhiku, aku justu merasa sakit, _Ma_ ".

Nyonya Jeon tersenyum mendengar penuturan anaknya yang begitu lugu. Sangat manis dan membuatnya gemas. Ah, mengetahui bayi kecilnya ini jatuh cinta menjadikannya ikut berbunga. Meski dia tahu dari semua cerita yang Jungkook beberkan, banyak hal membuat bayi kecilnya merasakan lara dalam memendam rasa.

Tapi bagaimana Jungkook dengan binar matanya kala menyebut Tae- _hyung_ , Tae- _hyungie_ , juga _Hyungie_ membuat Nyonya Jeon hanya terus ikut bahagia.

Ingatannya terus berputar pada pemuda bermarga Kim yang kala itu membawa Jungkook-nya kerumah sakit. Pemuda yang ikut menenangkan Jungkook saat putranya itu meraung mengetahui kondisi Jimin. Mengantar bungsunya ini hingga menungguinya pulang di luar rumah Jimin.

Dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Jungkook bisa sebahagia ini hanya dengan menyebut nama seseorang.

"Jawabannya ada pada Taehyung, sayang. Kau hanya perlu bertanya dan memberitahukan rasamu padanya".

"Itu memalukan, _Eomma_!".

"Kau tidak malu saat mengatakan bahwa kau membenci salah satu temanmu. Justru malu mengutarakan rasa sukamu. Apa menurutmu hal buruk lebih pantas diungkapkan daripada hal baik?".

Jungkook bungkam. Perkataan ibunya begitu telak hingga dia tidak tahu harus menyanggah dengan apa.

"Jika Taehyung memang tidak sanggup memerjuangkanmu disaat kau masih ingin terus bersamanya dan tahu bahwa dia juga memiliki rasa yang sama. Tanya pada dirimu sendiri, sayang. Apa kau juga tidak sanggup memerjuangkannya?".

Jungkook terdiam mencerna semua kata-kata ibunya. Membiarkan wanita itu beranjak kembali ke dapur setelah mengusap juga mengecup puncak kepalanya.

( ^^ )

.

.

.

 **2011, Agustus 1**

 **Senin**

Tiga minggu sudah Jungkook berada di Busan. Selama di sana Jungkook tidak melakukan kominikasi apapun pada Taehyung. Barulah kemarin dia berani mengirim pesan pada kakak kelasnya itu bahwa dia akan kembali ke Seoul hari ini. Taehyung tidak bertanya memang, ini hanya maunya saja untuk memberi tahu. Dia tidak tahu kabar pemuda itu. Apa masih di Daegu atau sudah kembali ke Ibukota. Tapi jangankan dibalas, dibaca saja tidak. Apa pemuda itu meninggalkan ponselnya lagi? Memangnya dia pergi ke mana kali ini?

Jungkook jadi sebal. Taehyung selalu mengabaikannya. Padahal sekalinya memberi perhatian, pemua Kim itu selalu membuatnya melayang; terbang ke awan. Rasanya begitu dihargai dan dicintai. Menjadikannya begitu bimbang. Jungkook tidak suka jika harus mencinta juga membenci. Dua hal itu melelahkan. Mencintai saja sudah begitu menyebalkan bagaimana dia sanggup membenci? Jungkook tidak bisa.

Selama perjalanannya ke Seoul Jungkook hanya terus memainkan asal game dalam ponselnya. Dia bosan dan tidak ada teman ngobrol. Seseorang di sebelahnya adalah seorang bapak-bapak dengan perut gendut yang tertutupi oleh jas rapi. Parfumnya menyengat hingga Jungkook penat menghirupnya. Ditengah rasa bosannya Jungkook menerima sebuah notifikasi pesan.

Dia harap itu Taehyung tapi ternyata Bambam. _Kapan kau ke Seoul?_ Jungkook membaca dalam hati. _Jigeum_ , jawab Jungkook singkat. Obrolan itu berlanjut selama beberapa menit.

Jungkook terkikik sesekali ketika membaca apa yang Bambam tulis. Temannya yang satu itu agak ajaib memang. Beberapa foto berisi tulisan yang dikirim olehnya juga mengundang Jungkook untuk tertawa. Tanpa sadar seseorang di sebelahnya merasa terganggu. Beberapa kali pria tua itu melirik Jungkook lalu berdehem dengan agak keras. Jungkook terlalu asyik dengan dunianya untuk sadar situasi.

Barulah ketika Bambam mengatakan bahwa dia harus mulai _shift_ kerja _part time_ -nya Jungkook kembali pada alam nyata. Jungkook meringis saat tangan kirinya terdorong oleh bapak yang bergerak dalam duduknya. Badannya begitu besar hingga Jungkook merasa terhimpit.

"Hei, nak. Apa kau dari desa?".

Jungkook melirik pria itu. Mengulas senyum kemudian menjawab tidak. Pria itu menatapnya bolak-balik ke atas ke bawah. Jungkook risih.

"Kau ini laki-laki atau perempuan?".

Mata Jungkook membesar sesaat. Terkejut juga terhina. Memangnya dia memakai rok apa?

"Tentu saja laki-laki, _Ahjushi_ ".

Jungkook agak menekan ucapannya. Pria itu diam sesaat kemudian berdehem sebelum kembali menyahut.

"Tertawamu seperti perawan".

Jungkook mendelik mendengar bagaimana pria itu mengungkapkan pemikirannya teramat gamblang. Juga caranya mendengus yang menjengkelkan. Membuat Jungkook semakin risih. Belum lagi ketika tiba-tiba tangan pria tua itu menyentuh wajahnya. _Kurang ajar_. Jungkook menampik dengan cepat dan menatap pria itu dengan nyalang. Terdengar kekehan senang yang membuat Jungkook semakin berang. _Apa-apaan, sih._

Pria tua itu menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak Jungkook mengerti. Jungkook merasa jantungnya bergerak lebih cepat oleh rasa takut. Jungkook melirik takut pada pria yang kini tengah celingukan; seperti menilai keadaan sekitar. Menjadikan Jungkook begitu waspada hingga pria gendut itu kembali menatapnya kemudian tersenyum padanya. Terlihat menjijikan.

Di tengah rasa was-wasnya Jungkook mendapat panggilan alam. Rasanya dia ingin menahannya saja ketika dia pikir akan sulit keluar melewati pria gendut itu. Tapi setelah beberapa menit menahan, dia tak sanggup lagi. Kakinya bergerak gelisah jadi dia bangkit kemudian mengatakan permisi. Seperti dugaannya, Jungkook harus memiringkan tubuhnya disela tubuh juga kursi di depannya untuk bisa keluar. Jungkook memekik dan tubuhnya tersentak begitu sebuah tangan meremas bokongnya. _Pria tua sialan!_

Jungkook ingin berteriak marah tapi urung ketika dilihatnya pria itu mengangkat kedua tangannya seakan dia di tangkap polisi, lagipula dia sadar situasi. Jungkook hanya merengut dan menatap pria itu tajam lalu melenggang untuk memenuhi panggilannya.

Tanpa tahu bahwa ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya dalam diam.

Ketika kemudian dia selesai dengan urusannya. Jungkook terkejut mendapati pria gendut itu berada di depan pintu toilet seakan menunggunya. Lebih lagi dia di dorong paksa untuk kembali masuk ke dalam bilik toilet. Tentu bersama dengan pria tak tau umur yang begitu kurang ajar. Belum sempat Jungkook meronta tubuhnya sudah dihimpit di dinding. _Hei, manis,_ katanya ketika sebelah tangan merogoh sesuatu dari dalam jas lalu menyodorkan begitu dekat hingga menekan sisi pinggang Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya mampu memekik kecil karena kemudian mulutnya di bekap dengan tangan oleh pria tersebut. Jungkook pikir dia akan menangis. Juga mati. Karena pria itu membawa pisau lipat. Ya tuhan, bagaimana bisa dia di dalam kereta dengan pisau lipat yang Jungkook lihat begitu mengkilap; tajam. Jungkook menggeleng ragu ketika pria itu meminta untuk menyerahkan dompet juga _handphone_. Tidak. Apa Jungkook akan dirampok?

 _Seseorang, tolong Aku!_ Jungkook hanya bisa mengatakan itu dalam hati. Matanya terasa panas. Seingatnya dia punya kekuatan yang cukup untuk membanting seseorang tapi kenapa kini dia tak bisa apa-apa selain meronta. _Eomma, tolong! Tolong aku Appa!_

Tubuhnya kembali tersentak begitu merasakan tangan pria tua itu begitu kelewatan; sungguh kurang ajar. Air matanya sudah menetes ketika sadar bahwa sebuah tangan berada tepat di atas hal yang tak seharusnya boleh disentuh orang asing. Jungkook berusaha terus meronta merasakan tekanan di bagian bawah tubuhnya; tempat sesitif bagi semua manusia. Pria itu melakukan hal yang begitu memalukan juga menyakitkan hingga Jungkook mengerang ketakukan.

 _Tolong! Eomma, Appa. Hiks. Taehyungie, tolong! Jebal, jebal Hyungie. Hiks. Hyungie. Hyungie. Hyungie._

Pria itu terus mendesaknya untuk menyerahkan apa yang diminta dengan terus menekan pusat tubuh Jungkook.

Kemudian sebuah gebrakan di pintu mengagetkan Jungkook juga pria yang memojokannya. Sebuah suara dari luar yang bertanya, apakah ada orang di dalam atau tidak, membuat Jungkook sedikit lega. Meski begitu isakannya tak juga mereda. Dia melihat pria di hadapannya ini panik dan lengah. Jadi Jungkook menggigit tangan yang masih setia di depan mulutnya hingga pria itu berteriak kesakitan. Jungkook ikut teriak dengan meminta pertolongan dan berusaha merangsek mendekati pintu lalu membuka slot kunci.

Jungkook berhasil membuka pintu bilik itu dan mendapati seorang petugas menyambutnya. Bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja. Tapi mata Jungkook yang berlinang juga tubuhnya yang gemetar sudah cukup menjelaskan; membuat petugas itu tahu bahwa dirinya tidak baik-baik saja. Terlebih ketika Jungkook tak menjawab ataupun balik menatapnya.

Jadi petugas itu memeriksa ke dalam bilik dan mendapati seorang pria gendut mengacungkan sebilah pisau. Dia berteriak meminta bantuan pada petugas lain yang langsung datang untuk mengamankan pria berlemak itu.

Jungkook tak lagi tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Dia hanya menatap pada seseorang yang sejak tadi juga menyambutnya bersama si petugas. Seakan tak percaya Jungkook hanya diam dengan air mata yang masih terus mengaliri pipinya. Tubuhnya justru semakin gemetar ketika orang itu mendekatinya kemudian mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Membisikkan kata-kata yang Jungkook yakin adalah kalimat penenang untuknya. Tapi dia terlalu takut untuk percaya bahwa yang dilihatnya kini adalah nyata.

" _Hyu-ngie_...".

Jungkook masih terus gemetar bahkan ketika tangannya digenggam dengan begitu tenang seolah menguatkan. Jungkook harap ini bukan ilusi. Jungkook harap pemuda yang kini mengusap pipinya bukan sekedar semu di tengah ketakutan. Dan dia bersyukur bahwa harapannya nyata karena begitu dia menghambur memeluk pemuda itu, tubuhnya benar-benar merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar dari dalam hatinya. Suara pemuda itu juga terasa begitu nyata memasuki indera pendengarnya.

 _Jungkook bersyukur._ Mendapati Taehyung dalam dekapannya. Dia tak peduli ini terlihat memalukan atau apa yang akan orang pikirkan sekarang. Dia hanya mau terus memeluk pemuda itu. Meyakinkan diri juga mencari ketenangan. Dia merasa berada begitu dekat dengan bahaya mungkin juga kematian dan bayang-bayang himpitan tadi masih berputar dalam kepalanya.

"Sudah, Kau aman sekarang".

Taehyung mencoba melepas tangan Jungkook yang melingkar erat di tubuhnya. Tapi Jungkook masih _-butuh-_ ingin pelukan.

Seorang petugas datang menghampiri mereka dengan sebotol air mineral. Taehyung menerima itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Sedikit meringis mendapati kekangan lebih kuat dari Jungkook. Sebelah tangannya menahan Jungkook untuk tetap berusaha berdiri.

"Tuan, silakan tenangkan diri Anda di kursi. Kami sudah mengamankan pria tadi jadi silakan nikmati kembali perjalan ini".

Taehyung menggantikan Jungkook untuk mengangguk dan tersenyum sopan pada petugas itu. Kemudian memberinya isyarat untuk meninggalkan mereka.

Taehyung terus membujuk Jungkook untuk tenang dan mengajaknya kembali duduk tapi Jungkook terus menggeleng disela isakan. Barulah ketika Taehyung mengatakan fakta bahwa kaki Jungkook lemas dan masih sekitar empat puluh menit lagi kereta mereka berhenti. Tidak mungkin Jungkook kuat untuk terus berdiri.

Jadi Jungkook mengangguk dan melepaskan Taehyung perlahan. Taehyung menggenggam tangannya begitu erat dalam sela jari. Membiarkan kakak kelasnya itu menuntunnya sampai di kursi tempat dia duduk. Menyuruhnya duduk dengan begitu lembut. Taehyung ikut duduk di sampingnya. Jungkook menggeleng dan menahan Taehyung saat berpikir pemuda itu akan meninggalkannya sendiri ketika pemuda itu hendak melepas genggaman mereka. _Tidak apa-apa. Aku tetap di sini. Hanya membuka ini,_ katanya dengan menyodorkan sebotol air. Jungkook meminumnya dengan membiarkan tangan Taehyung mengusap pipi basahnya.

Jungkook kembali menautkan kedua tangan mereka. Mengeratkan jalinan jari mereka setelah Taehyung menutup dan menaruh botol airnya di belakang kursi yang ada di hadapan mereka. Taehyung tersenyum menenangkan dan membawa kepala Jungkook untuk bersandar. Mendengar lirihan Jungkook yang menyatakan bahwa pemuda itu takut. Lalu menitahkan Jungkook untuk tidur saja selama sisa perjalanan.

( ^^ )

.

.

.

Jungkook menolak untuk diantar pulang ke rumah bibinya. Taehyung hanya mengiyakan dan membawa pemuda itu ikut pulang ke apartemennya. Sejak turun dari kereta, menaiki taksi hingga sampai di ruang tamu, Jungkook hanya diam dan terus menunduk. Tanpa mau melepas genggaman tangan keduanya. Taehyung pikir Jungkook hanya terlalu terguncang dengan apa yang baru dia alami.

"Mau makan siang apa?".

Taehyung berjongkok di hadapan Jungkook yang duduk di sofa. Dia menawarkan, ayam atau pizza pada Jungkook, tapi pemuda Jeon hanya diam. Sesabar mungkin Taehyung mengajak Jungkook bicara namun pemuda itu sama sekali tak mau bersuara. Hanya gelengan yang Taehyung dapat dari semua tanya yang dia ungkap. Membuat Taehyung mengambil tindakan untuk segera menyambar ponsel dan memesan apa saja yang bisa membuat mereka kenyang. Jungkook menolak makan saat Taehyung menawarinya berhenti di salah satu restoran cepat saji tadi. Jadi kini dia kelaparan. Dan Taehyung yakin Jungkook juga merasa lapar. Taehyung terus berjongkok di depan Jungkook, kali ini dia ikut diam.

.

Sebenarnya Jungkook mendengar semua kalimat yang Taehyung ucapkan. Kalimat penenang, kalimat ajakan, kalimat tanya, hingga kalimat keluhan. Penenang agar dia tak lagi memikirkan kejadian di kereta. Ajakan untuk makan. Tanya tentang apa yang sebenarnya Jungkook pikirkan sekarang. Juga keluhan untuknya yang terus bungkam.

"Jungkook, makan ini, ya?".

Taehyung terus membujuknya untuk makan.

"Kusuapi?".

Jungkook menggeleng lagi hingga membuat Taehyung menghembuskan napas lelah bercampur kesal.

"Oke! Sekarang apa maumu? Aku tidak peduli. Kau mati kelaparan juga aku tidak peduli".

Taehyung berdiri dan berbalik membelakangi Jungkook dengan tangannya yang menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi. Dia sudah berusaha tidak membentak Jungkook sejak tadi. Pemuda itu sekuat mungkin untuk bersabar tapi Jungkook sama sekali tak mengerti. Taehyung dan sabar bukanlah perpaduan yang mudah.

"Aku mau pulang".

Jungkook hanya bergumam tanpa melihat Taehyung yang kini kembali menghadapnya dengan alis bertaut.

"Pulang?".

Taehyung terkekeh menyedihkan sebelum berujar kepada Jungkook untuk melakukan apa yang dia mau. Dia tahu jalan keluar juga jalan pulang. Taehyung tak perlu repot mengantarkan. Perkataannya membuat Jungkook beranjak dari duduk dan berjalan ke pintu. Taehyung menghela napasnya begitu melihat bahwa Jungkook serius keluar dari apartemennya.

.

Jungkook berbelok menuju jalur tangga alih-alih menunggu pintu lift untuk terbuka. Kakinya terus melangkah selangkah demi selangkah dengan tempo teramat lamban. Tidak peduli pada ratusan anak tangga yang dilaluinya mungkin bisa membuatnya bertambah lelah; kakinya masih lemas padahal. Jungkook hanya ingin berjalan, terus berjalan, menuruni tangga dari lantai 13-mengagumkan-, melewati lobi hingga parkiran. Seakan pikirannya kosong Jungkook hanya terus menatap ke depan. Abai pada keadaan sekitar hingga tak sadar ada seseorang yang terus meniti jalannya di belakang.

Taehyung tak habis pikir dengan apa yang Jungkook lakukan sekarang. Tubuh pemuda itu begitu lunglai dalam tapaknya. Tapi seakan tak sadar diri, bukannya berhenti menunggu bus di halte dekat apartemennya atau mungkin menyetop taksi. Taehyung justru mendapati Jungkook terus berjalan tanpa henti meski dua halte sudah di lewati oleh pemuda itu.

"Apasih yang kau pikirkan?!".

Kecam Taehyung begitu dia meraih tangan Jungkook dan membuat tubuh Jungkook menghadapnya untuk berhenti menjejaki trotoar. Jungkook cukup terkejut tapi kemudian dia kembali menunduk. Menghindar dari sorot mata Taehyung yang menajam. Jungkook diam mendengar suara Taehyung yang terdengar keras ditelinganya. Pemuda Kim itu bertanya - _apa Jungkook mau mati_ \- hingga rela hampir menabrakkan diri pada sebuah sedan hitam yang sudah melaju bebas melewati mereka. Beruntung Taehyung sempat berlari mendekat dan menarik Jungkook kembali ke trotoar.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, Jungkook".

 _Tidak. Kau sama sekali tidak tahu, Hyung!_

"Aku mengerti ketakutanmu".

 _Bohong! Kau tidak mengerti._

Taehyung kembali bicara dengan suaranya yang tak lagi tinggi. Lalu tangannya menarik Jungkook mendekat dan memeluknya erat. Tak acuh pada beberapa orang yang memandang mereka heran. Taehyung merasakan bahu Jungkook bergetar sedang bahunya sendiri agak basah. Tangannya bergerak mengusap punggung Jungkook dengan mulutnya yang mengatakan lagi kalimat penenang.

Saat dia merasa Jungkook sudah lebih tenang dia melepaskan dekapannya. Menyetop taksi dan membawa Jungkook masuk bersamanya. Mengatakan pada sopir tempat tujuan mereka.

( ^^ )

.

.

.

 **2011, Agustus 4**

 **Kamis**

"Lama tidak jumpa, Jimin- _hyung_ ".

Jungkook tersenyum pada Jimin yang masih saja memejamkan mata. Tidak ada sedikitpun kata sambutan untuknya. Padahal ini hari pertama Jungkook kembali berkunjung setelah tiga minggu absen di tambah dua hari mengurung diri di kamar. Yah, meski tidak menolak makan dan selalu berusaha tidak terlihat mengkhawatirkan di depan paman dan bibinya, Jungkook memang terus menghabiskan waktunya dalam kamar.

Menangis di kamar mandi, di malam hari, juga dini hari saat bangun dari mimpi buruk. Tapi hari ini Jungkook tidak ingin lagi terpuruk. Sudah cukup waktu yang dia buang untuk menyesali peristiwa senin kemarin yang buruk. Menyesal karena dia begitu payah untuk sekedar menyelamatkan diri. Menyesal untuk tidak bisa lupa pada bayangan pria yang melecehkannya. Juga menyesal karena merasa dirinya tak lagi berharga. Jadi hari ini dia ingin lebih kuat berusaha untuk tidak lagi terpedaya oleh ingatan juga ketakutannya.

"Hei, aku memanggilmu _hyung_ , sekarang".

Jungkook yang duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Jimin mengambil jemari kakaknya perlahan untuk digenggam.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau senang hingga meloncat kegirangan?".

Meski tak ada respon apapun dari Jimin karena bahkan mesin elektrokardiografi di sisi ranjang pun tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kemajuan apapun. Jungkook hanya tersenyum maklum kemudian kembali berceloteh. Mengungkapkan bahkan melempar pertanyaan yang tentu tak akan mendapat jawaban. Tidak masalah karena dia yakin Jimin masih mampu mendengarnya dengan baik.

.

Jungkook keluar dari ruang Jimin sekitar pukul lima sore. Menawarkan diri untuk membeli makan malam dan meminta bibinya untuk menunggu. Tapi belum sempat dia beranjak seseorang sudah datang dengan sekantung makan malam ditangan. Jungkook tidak berpikir bahwa dia akan bertemu dengan Taehyung di sini.

Melihat senyum pemuda itu yang begitu menyejukkan hati.

Jungkook tidak menolak saat bibinya memaksanya untuk memakan apa yang dibawa oleh kakak kelasnya. Lagipula dia memang sudah lapar. Tapi ketika mendengar bibinya meminta Taehyung untuk mengantar Jungkook selesai menyantap makan malam, Jungkook bersikeras menolak. Mengatakan bahwa dia akan pulang bersama dengan paman dan bibi saja nanti. Meski artinya dia harus menunggu pamannya yang menjemput mereka sekitar dua jam lagi.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan tidak masalah ketika mendengar permintaan maaf dari ibu Jimin karena sikap Jungkook yang sejak kedatangan Taehyung jadi tidak bersahabat. Pemuda itu pamit setelah menjenguk Jimin. Jungkook berusaha untuk tidak menatapnya bahkan sampai berpura-pura tidak menganggap Taehyung ada.

.

Sampai di rumah, Jungkook mengecek ponselnya yang memang sengaja dia tinggal di atas meja kamar. Dia baru men- _charge_ _handphone_ -nya pagi tadi memang; setelah dua hari dibiarkan mati. Ada beberapa pesan juga panggilan terlewat.

 _Missed Call_ Bammie 8

19.37 _today_

 _Missed Call_ Taehyungie 5

15.18 _today_

Missed Call Park-Imo 4

23.01 _July_ 9

Jungkook tersenyum membayangkan wajah sebal Bambam yang tak berhasil menghubunginya sejak dua hari kemarin. Jungkook mencoba untuk tidak menerka kenapa Taehyung menelponnya hari ini, bahkan sampai lima kali. Melihat keterangan waktunya, berarti pemuda itu menghubunginya sebelum mereka bertemu di rumah sakit. Tapi kenapa dia tak mengatakan apapun tadi? Jungkook menutup daftar panggilan dan beralih pada pesan di _Katalk_ -nya.

* * *

From : Bammie

 **Agust 1**

Hei, Kook, sudah di Seoul? 18.27

Sudah sampai belum? 18.30

Balas, Kook! 19.00

Aku meneleponmu. Tidak terhubung? 19.16

 **Agust 2**

Jungkook? Tidak jadi melihatku bekerja? 12.30

Ya! Kelinci gendut. 17.03

Jawab pesanku! Sialan. 17.03

* * *

From : Lisa

 **Agust 2**

Buddy? 19.10

Where are you? 19.10

Mulut Bam2, berisik! 19.20

Angkat teleponnya! kay? 19.21

Jungkookie? 19. 30

* * *

From : Yuju

 **Agust 2**

Angkat teleponmu, Kook! 10.29

Jangan buat khawatir! 10.36

 **Agust 3**

Jeon Jungkook! 10.40

* * *

.

Jungkook hanya membukanya sambil terus mengulum tersenyum. Merasa beruntung memiliki kawan seperti mereka. Yang terlihat begitu menyebalkan dengan ketidakpedulian mereka terhadap hal-hal remeh terlebih jika berhubungan dengan roman. Tapi begitu jujur akan rasa sayang dalam pertemanan. Menjadikannya berpikir, mungkin besok waktunya untuk menemui mereka. Dan menjalankan beberapa dari rencana liburan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

.

 _From : Taehyungie._ Delapan belas pesan dari kakak kelasnya.

Haruskah dia buka juga? Jungkook begitu penasaran apa saja isi dalam ruang obrolan mereka, tapi dia juga takut. Untuk alasan yang tidak dia mengerti. Ingatannya kembali pada pertemuan mereka di kereta. Jungkook begitu takut saat itu hingga dia hanya ingin seseorang ada di sampingnya; menjaganya. Beruntungnya Taehyung di sana, bahkan menyelamatkannya, kan? Seolah begitulah takdir mereka.

Tapi kemudian, ketika dia sepenuhnya sadar pada apa yang baru saja dia alami. Jungkook hanya mampu bersembunyi. Menelan rasa takut dan malunya seorang diri. Himpitan, ancaman, pelecehan; semua itu terus berputar dalam kepalanya, membuat Jungkook merasa dirinya tak lagi percaya diri. Tak lagi pantas disandingi.

Lagipula, Taehyung sudah menolak untuk _berjuang_.

Jadi bolehkan? Jungkook hilang niat untuk _bertahan_.

Lama Jungkook larut dalam pikirannya. Masih dengan _handphone_ dalam kepalan tangan yang hanya dia tatap dengan awang. Tidak sadar bahwa ruang obrolannya bersama Taehyung sudah tertera dalam layar. Tanpa bisa dicegah rasionalnya mulai membaca.

* * *

From : Taehyungie

 **Agust 1**

Aku juga ke Seoul. 13.11

Hari ini. 13.11

Tidur! 21.30

Lupakan kejadian hari ini! 21.30

 **Agust 2**

Sudah baik? 08.20

 _Morning_ :D 08.25

 _Have Good Day_ , Kookie :D 08.30

Jangan lupa makan siang! 12.07

Lakukan sesuatu! 13.00

Yang menyenangkan :D 13.00

 **Agust 3**

Matahari bersinar! 08.12

Jangan lewatkan makan malam! 18.13

 **today**

Cepat sarapan! 08.11

Makan siang! 12.00

Aku bawakan makan malam. 16.53

Setidaknya, aku sudah melihatmu hari ini. 19.22

Meski tanpa senyuman. 19.23

Selamat tidur. Zzz~ 19.23

* * *

.

Setetes air jatuh menimpa layar ponsel. Jungkook menarik napasnya tercekat. Dua hari dia melalaikan ponsel beserta dengan kecemasan kawan-kawannya. Juga kakak kelasnya. Jungkook memang tegar di depan paman dan bibinya. Serapat mungkin menjaga pengalaman kelamnya. Tapi saat di kamar, dia tak bisa terus menyokong tameng senyuman. Semua luruh seketika. Terlebih kini dia tahu bahwa Taehyung begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Pemuda itu terus menyemangatinya saat Jungkook justru berpikir untuk mengakhiri perjalanan cinta yang bahkan belum dimulai.

Dia tahu, malam kemarin Taehyung _datang_ , mungkin berniat melihatnya. Tapi Jungkook terlalu enggan untuk menyapa dan bertatap muka, jadi ketika Taehyung mengetuk pintu kamar, bertanya apa Jungkook membolehkannya untuk masuk, dia hanya berbaring selayaknya orang tidur. Tentu Jungkook hanya pura-pura. Syukur bahwa Taehyung tak mencoba membuka pintu dan hanya berdiri di luar kamar. Kemudian beranjak karena tak ada lagi ketukan. Tapi yang Jungkook tidak tahu, faktanya, pemuda Kim masih berada di sana; di dekat pintu kamarnya, bersanda pada dinding di sisi pintu. Mendengar dengan khidmat bagaimana lirihnya tangis Jungkook. Hampir tengah malam tiba, Taehyung tetap di sana.

( ^^ )

.

.

.

 **2011, Agustus 22**

 **Senin**

Jungkook mendapati Taehyung menunggunya di luar pagar rumah Jimin, ketika dia keluar hendak berangkat ke sekolah di hari pertama semester kedua. Dia tidak mengira akan terjebak dalam situasi ini, karena dia pikir Taehyung mungkin sudah tak lagi mau menjemputnya. Padahal sebisa mungkin Jungkook menghindar selama sisa liburan dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama teman- _komplotannya_. Tapi justru Taehyung menjadikan semua itu sia-sia karena kini Jungkook harus duduk begitu dekat dengan pemuda yang masih terus dan selalu bisa mencuri hatinya. Bahkan hanya dengan penampilan.

Jungkook diam ketika Taehyung menahan pergelangan tangannya saat dia berjalan cepat hendak melewati pemuda itu. Taehyung mengulurkan helm padanya tapi Jungkook hanya diam tanpa menatap balik pada Taehyung. Jungkook merasakan Taehyung melepaskan tangannya tapi belum sempat dia beranjak, helm itu sudah terpasang melingkupi kepala.

"Naik".

Kata Taehyung ketika tak juga mendapati Jungkook mengikutinya untuk duduk di motor.

"Naik! Atau kau mau aku memaksamu?".

Biarlah kini Jungkook menurut. Lagipula tak ada salahnya menerima tumpangan dari seorang senior. Jungkook hanya beruntung memiliki _sunbae_ yang perhatian layaknya pacar. Meski nyatanya Jungkook tak lagi tahu apa dia masih mau untuk terus jadi pihak yang mengejar. Jungkook duduk dengan berusaha menjaga celah dari punggung Taehyung. Menjadikan duduknya sangat kaku. Tangannya hanya menggenggam sisi seragam Taehyung.

Sampai di sekolah, Jungkook langsung beranjak setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang sudah dihampiri oleh seorang siswa yang juga baru saja tiba. Jungkook tidak menoleh, tidak menyapa bahkan tidak tersenyum selama berjalan di koridor. Ketika sampai di kelas dia hanya menatap ketiga kawannya yang menatapnya seolah menyemangati. Jungkook mengangguk kecil lalu tersenyum dan mengatakan dia baik-baik saja.

Tentu temannya mengerti bahwa duduk satu motor dengan orang yang Jungkook cintai juga hindari, pastilah membuat pemuda itu merasa sangat keki. Tapi untuk menjaga perasaan kawannya itu mereka diam mengiyakan pemikiran Jungkook bahwa dia memang baik-baik saja.

Minggu lalu, Jungkook berhasil _mereka_ buat bicara dengan yang sebenar-benarnya. Hingga pemuda bergigi kelinci itu akhirnya mau berbagi cerita. Jungkook hanya cerita sebatas Taehyung menyatakan tidak sanggup karena kejadian di kereta terlalu hina untuk diumbar. Membuat ketiga kawannya ikut menangis terluka-berlebihan, tapi memang itu yang mereka lakukan- atas apa yang Jungkook rasakan dari kebingungan. Untuk melanjutkan keinginan hati; berada di sisi Taehyung dan meyakinkan pemuda itu bahwa Jungkook sungguh mencinta. Atau justru untuk pertama kalinya dia menyerah mengikuti kemauan hati; membiarkan cinta pertamanya berada jauh dalam jangkauan.

Dasar pikiran Jungkook memiliki pilihan untuk berhenti berjuang mungkin sepele. Bukan karena penolakan Taehyung; itu bukan masalah baginya. Jungkook mampu memeperjuangkannya, tapi kejadian dalam bilik itu mengubah pikirannya, membuat Jungkook berpikir; Taehyung memang tak pantas memiliki dia. Lebih tepatnya, pemuda itu bisa memiliki siapa saja yang jauh lebih pantas dari Jungkook.

 _Hanya kerena Jungkook merasa pelecehan itu membuatnya tak lagi layak dihargai._

Tapi apa sungguh Jungkook sanggup menyerah? Di mana Taehyung yang justru tanpa rasa bersalah masih terus memberinya perlakuan layaknya pemuda itu ingin Jungkook merasa nyaman dalam ketidakjelasan rasa yang Taehyung berikan.

( ^^ )

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah Jungkook mendapati Kim Jennie menunggunya di luar kelas. Gadis itu bilang ada yang ingin dia bicarakan. Jungkook dipaksa duduk kembali disalah satu kursi dengan gadis kelas dua itu mulai bicara sesuatu yang awalnya tak Jungkook mengerti.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi, Jungkook. Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan ini".

Jungkook menatapnya bingung. Kenapa _sunbae_ -nya ini terlihat begitu gusar dan kesal. Terlebih ketika sang gadis kembali bersuara dengan nada memerintah. Bahwa Jungkook tidak boleh membantah dan harus dengar semua omongannya.

.

.

.

* * *

( TBC )

Terima Kasih.

Kolom review terbuka lebar, guys :D

Untuk siapapun kalian yang mau jadi readers budiman :)

...

* * *

 _ **Special Thanks**_ for you who gimme review:

 **dianaindriani** [uh,, semoga bingungnya gk menganggumu buat nikmatin alurnya ya/hehe/tunangan atau bukan, biar nanti tae aja yg jawab ya, pankapan tapi/plak/XD]

 **Ly379** [alasan tae belum di bahas, sih. memang belum waktunya kali/XD/tapikan tae suka liat Jungkook menderita,, maksudnya biar bisa sayang2ang a.k.a modusin kuki /maklum kerduskan dianya]

[Wah,, Welcome untukmu/tebarbunga/terima kasih,, :D sudah meluangkan waktu untuk ff absudr ini (sampai baca maraton dan kasih review di 4 ch sekaligus, dan 1 lagi di ch kemarin) hiks-huhuhu terharu akutuh/dan selamat bergabung yay!/ehehe/ semangat juga bacanya XD] _ [taenya terikat sama aku :puahaha/jk nya unyusih kan tae jadi mau modus nih O.0 ciehhh baper hahaha yg ngetik aja jg baper nyusun alurnya]

 **chuaaakid** [Nah, Welcome juga untukmu/tebarbungalagiii/selamat bergabung juga di ff absudr ini, makasih untuk baca maratonnya/capeya?nih,kukasihair/hehe/ nah, ku juga gaham ama otaknya /ada alasan kok di balik plinplannya dia. Dan Jungkook... entah dia masih kuat berjuang apa enggak/huhu/]

 **itsathenazi** [akan diusahakan happy end,, tapi gk janji/lol/ Iya! emang sakit kalo di jutekin, eh tapi ko tau sih? Pengalaman juga ya? Upss! Maafkan mulutku yg lancang!/plak/ kita tunggu aja gimana jawaban tae ya, dia itu diiket sama apa XD/uh. cupcupcup sini2 peluk dulu biar gak jadi nangis XD]

 **Homin lover** [Tentu tae sayang kuki,, tapi sayangnya terlalu takut untuk berperang? Eh, berjuang maksudnya/piss/ Tae itu terikat sama aku sih /]

 **Wonhaemanhimanhi** [Inilah lanjutannyaaa~~~/tararampampampam/Tau nih si tae, main cium-cium aja padahal belum jelas maunya dia /yah, kalau emg itu Jimin. Tae harus sanggup terus ngeliat Jk terluka.../T.T/uhh, apa kata perawan sesensitif itu? sampai kamu mikir yg gak2,,, iyakan?! Ngaku! Daaan... maafkan jika di luar pemikiranmu? karena tae gk ngapa-ngapain di sini, serius :D]

 **Hanami96** [terima kasih, uh, kalimat awalmu bikin aku tersipu/:D/ semoga kedepannya masih bisa dinikmati ya. Nah, silakan berimajinasi~~~/XD/ maafkan udah nyakitin malaikat imut itu/t-t/ emg kejam bgt sih tae, pake sok2an gk mau, eh tiba2 malah nyosor duluan/issh/ ho,oh kelinci gendut itu emg cute kalo marah... kan jadi pengen bikin banyak scene dia marah2/utututu/ kiss nya bikin melayang? pasang muka mesum ala tae/kalo aku sih taenya yg bikin melayang/:D/ fighting juga bacanya~~]

Jika ada rasa kurang puas dg jawaban aku di sini, boleh ko kalo mau pm, tapi gk janji fast respon ya... hehe /wuuuhh/;

* * *

 _ **Special Thanks**_ juga yang udah Fav and follow :

 **Buzlague, KukisEnaHALAL, TaeJung1, dianaindriani, CaratARMYmonbebe, JeonXXX, Taekooks'cream, obatnyamukbakar, Ly379, bibble-ie, jvodka-ssi, solideo62, idiotqueen, kelincitembem, reepetra, jeykeyy, Nichola Arisue, World fanfiction, 7, Adilaarang, HilmaKins, itsna dhea, cookiesbaby97, taeramisu,** **Springtae-sama, SwaggxrBang, TaeBaby10, Yuth girsang, aliceus, lailannur00, Ewin Karoyani, Tipo, 99, itsathenazi, taemochii, Haodong, noonim, , kukukuki, Hanami96;** _Ingatkan aku kalo ada yg merasa udah fav or follow tapi belum aku cantumkan :D kalian berhak marah, kok._

And keep waiting and also red this fic, please.

...

* * *

 **Disclaimer : The ownership I have is just Storyline. Any Name, Brand, or Anything else is not mine.**

* * *

.

 _Coming Soon Chapter 8_

.

 _"_ _Aku anggap Kau tidak tahu, Jungkook. Jadi biar aku memberitahumu_ _"._

.

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. Menunduk seakan menyadari sebuah kesalahan.

.

"Apa yang kau inginkan darinya?".

.

Menyerah bukanlah gayanya tapi bertahan hanya menghancurkan dirinya; hati juga akal.

.

"Pagi, Hyungie".

Taehyung melongo, sungguhan.

.


End file.
